Flying Forever Free
by Vicky May
Summary: Complete. Set before Twilight. A hybrid from the School enters the Cullens lives, and they decide to keep her. Little do they know, it will change their lives and her's forever.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Twilight Fanfic :)**

**This is set before Twilight. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Edward POV

I sat down and flexed my fingers slightly. The storm outside roared and rain lashed furiously at the windows. Esme sat on the couch and looked at me, her eyes bright with anticipation. Her thoughts were calm and waiting and her eager smile lifted my own mouth into a semblance of a grin. I turned to the piano and placed my fingers over the keys.

I began to play; weaving the complex and soothing melody through a tune so peaceful all the others in the house stopped to listen.

Rosalie and Alice, both of which were looking at clothes, suddenly appeared at the foot of the stairs. I nodded to them, not pausing in my playing. Emmett came bounding downstairs a second later, but stopped when he realized what was happening. He pulled Rosalie into his arms and listened to me play, his eyes thoughtful. Jasper walked in, his body drenched with water, and disappeared. After a few seconds he came back down, completely dry and in new clothes, and stared at me, a small smile on his face. I knew he was thanking me for the peace and calm in the atmosphere, and the corners of my mouth lifted into a smile.

And at last, Carlisle came downstairs and sat by Esme, holding her close. She didn't look at him; she was too busy staring at me, lost in the music. I let out a genuine smile as I finished off my piece, dwindling away and ending on a small but graceful chord.

There was silence.

"That was beautiful, Edward. Thank you." Esme flew over to embrace me. Her thoughts were happy, and to my surprise, were tinged with a hint of sadness.

_He plays so beautifully…but he still doesn't have anyone to play it to, or dedicate it to._

"This one was for you, Esme." I reminded her.

She smiled sadly at me. _I know. But I didn't mean that, dear._

"That was good, man." Emmett said casually. But I knew the music had touched him, so I let his comment pass. Jasper smiled at me, letting me know he enjoyed the peace, and Rosalie just gave an abstract nod, staring at her reflection.

I realized Carlisle was staring at Alice. My eyes slid to her quickly, and to my shock she was gripping the banister, her eyes wide and glazed over. I ran over and removed her hand before the banister broke, and a vision swam across my vision, with me in Alice's head before I'd even noticed.

_The rain poured from the heavens like oceans; the sky flashing with lightening every few minutes. The Cullen house stood proud and white in the darkness, and the lightening flashed to show five vampires in the window clustered around two who were standing by the banister._

_The lightening split the sky._

_Something small and grey hit the side of the house, falling onto the ground and laying still. _

I wrenched myself away from Alice's grasp, and within seconds was outside. The rain fell in rivulets around my face as I raced around the side, spotting the grey thing immediately. As I neared it, its scent hit my nostrils, and I stepped back.

"Jasper! It's human!" I yelled. In my mind I saw him take off towards the forest in the opposite direction, shoving his head in the nearest pile of dirt and holding his breath.

Esme and Carlisle were by my side instantly. Carlisle lifted it and ran inside, with everyone but Jasper following. He laid her on the couch and looked down on her, his thoughts and face registering shock. I stepped around him and gazed down, my eyes widening.

It was a six year old girl with brown hair. Her body was crumpled, pale and weak looking, with bruises and what looked like needle entry marks up her arms. She had a strange skeleton structure, still human yet something else. In her scent I smelled something…I couldn't identify it, but it wasn't human. And she was unusually tall for a child.

But that wasn't what amazed me.

Attached to her back, and spread out underneath her, were a pair of tawny coloured _wings_.

I literally hit myself on the head before looking down again.

Yes. I wasn't hallucinating, which was impossible for a vampire anyway.

She had wings. Pure and simple.

I knelt beside her and took her hand. Her pulse was faint beneath my fingers, and her mind was blank.

"Carlisle…what _is_ she?" I demanded. He stared at her, shaking his head slightly.

"Never did I think...I thought they'd been destroyed…" Carlisle sat down, his face pale.

"There was…well, is…a place called the School. Scientists are given free reign over genetics and mess with humans…and this is the end result." He gestured at the girl before me.

"Most of the time, none of the experiments are successful. But when they do succeed, it's a cursed life. This specimen…"

"Person." I growled through my teeth. "She's still human."

Carlisle nodded. "My apologies. This human is probably what they call an Avian Hybrid – possibly 99 percent human, 2 percent bird."

"The poor soul." Esme murmured.

"You mean…she can _fly_?" Alice squeaked.

"She probably can." Carlisle nodded.

There was silence before I suddenly stiffened. I glared at Rosalie, but she spoke anyway.

"Well…what are we going to do with it?" she demanded. Emmett looked excited.

"Can we keep it?" he shrieked excitedly. "Aw, please?"

It was so typically Emmett to think of this hybrid as a _pet_. "It's a she, Emmett." I pointed out.

"Sorry, Emmett. With Jasper having trouble adjusting as it is, I don't think he'll be able to stand her." Carlisle explained.

"But where would she _go_?" Esme worried. She pushed me aside and stroked the girl's head, her eyes filled with maternal love.

"She is an outcast among her own kind, Carlisle! She's a freak. Like us. She won't fit in anywhere – she cannot go anywhere without the press or government wanting her. If what you say is true, she has been tutored and experimented on ever since she was a baby. And her life…" she swallowed and brushed her hand over the needle marks on the girl's arm. "_My_ life will be meaningless if you allow her to live in misery, with no one to love her; _care_ for her."

Esme looked at Carlisle, and I flinched back. Her thoughts were filled with such love and pain it made me want to run away.

"Please." Esme whispered. "Let her stay."

Another silence.

Suddenly Jasper appeared inside, his eyes wild. Emmett and I leapt forward and restrained him, but he didn't go for the girl. Instead, he stared at Carlisle, his eyes pleading.

"Let her stay." He said forcefully. I stared in surprise. "I can handle it. I want to learn how to handle myself. Esme's right. How can she live any other way other than us? You tell me that. Tell me how she'll live a normal life with wings."

Alice rushed in to defend her mate. "She'll be looked after, and cared for with us." She said strongly. "And I can see she won't be a problem to Jasper. At all."

She squeezed his hand, and he smiled at her.

"Yea! C'mon, Carlisle let her stay! She'll be like the little sister I never had!" Emmett exclaimed. He looked over at Rosalie, seeking to placate her.

"Please, Rose." He knelt in front of her, his eyes so wide and trusting any human would have believed him without a second though if they were here. "You can dress her up and everything and teach her all the ways of beauty and make up and…"

"Shopping!" Alice squealed.

Rosalie frowned. "I don't care. Keep the hybrid if it pleases you." She turned and ran up the stairs. Emmett rolled his eyes before flashing a bright smile, running up the stairs after her.

"Edward?" Carlisle turned to me. I stared in indecision at the girls face. What would she bring to us? We'd have to tell her we were vampires; that was a first.

"We'd have to tell her we were vampires as soon as she awakes, to give her options." I said carefully.

There was another silence as everyone mulled over this difficulty. Then, Carlisle sighed.

"If we are able to take care of her, make sure she is raised properly, give her a good education, reach her full potential, coach her with the use of her wings…"

Everyone waited in bated breath. Then Carlisle smiled.

"She can stay."

Everyone let out sighs of relief. I smiled as Esme took the unconscious girl in her arms, rocking her gently and crooning. Carlisle began to tend to her, cleaning her cuts and trying to put her wings in a brace.

From upstairs, I heard Emmett cry, "Whooo hoo! She's staying! Yea!"

And then a loud smack.

I pressed my lips together as Emmett's voice, considerably quieter than it was before, mutter, "Ow, Rose. That really hurt."


	2. Chapter 2

Girl's POV

My head hurt. My back hurt. My wings ached and every time I moved them intense pain shot through them.

The last thing I remember was falling; falling through rain, and lighting. I wondered how I got here.

I gritted my teeth as I thought of what had happened before my flight.

All my life I've lived in a cage; force fed food that I didn't want to touch, force walked into tests I didn't want to do. The scientists were crazy, terrible people. I hated them. And the wolf men…

I gritted my teeth harder to stop myself whimpering. They scared the living daylights outta me. Then again, they were the reason I had escaped.

_Escaped_. That word sent the corners of my mouth twitching into a disbelieving grimace.

I had been on the Training field – this particular exercise was to test my endurance and fear capability. They put me into the middle of a field; a real life, not big room but an actual field, _outside_.

It was the first time I'd ever seen the sky; so blue and inviting and _big_. And then they let the wolf men out.

They had headed straight for me; snarling and growling and slavering. Something instinctive snapped in me. I felt muscles in my wings that I'd never used before tense, and suddenly my wings were straining against the thin shirt I was wearing, and I had this sudden urge to jump and spread my wings, to fly. I didn't know how I got off the ground, but just as the wolf men were about to gleefully pounce, I jumped.

The shirt ripped, pain and fear snapped afresh in my veins and I flapped hard – up, down, up down. My wings ached and I felt something tear, but I kept flapping. I needed to. I had to.

Eventually, the sky darkened and the clouds rolled above my head. I didn't look down; I just kept flapping hard, hoping they wouldn't come after me. Praying to god that I'd really escaped.

And then the storm started.

For those who don't mind storms and think they're actually quite cool, let me tell you something.

It isn't fun OR cool to be actually _near_ the lightening strikes, or where the rain is the hardest, and it's so dark you can't see and you have to keep dodging the lightening otherwise you end up being fried into hybrid popcorn. I was starting to weaken; my limbs felt like jelly and my wings like shards of ice…when I couldn't handle it anymore. I folded my wings and fell.

Freefalling was the most exhilarating thing I've ever done in my life. Well. Until I passed out it was.

And now I was here.

Wait a minute…where _is_ here?

I was on something comfy, and I could hear people moving and low murmurs all around me. I shifted slightly, and that sent spasms of pain through my wings. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my mouth, and as something cold touched my cheek, I flinched.

I wrenched open my eyes to a face so beautiful, so heart wrenchingly gorgeous I doubted it was human. Her golden eyes were filled with concern, and her pale hand withdrew from my cheek.

"Hello." She said. Well, sung more like it. It was like she sang the words in a melody so perfect that even angels couldn't compare. I opened my mouth to speak, to this angel who had saved me…

A glass of water appeared in the woman's hand and she held it to my lips. "Drink." She urged.

I opened my mouth and drank the cool water, almost gagging as it reached my surprisingly parched throat. But then my hands lifted, and I took the glass from her and downed it quickly, sucking at the water greedily. When I had finished I wiped my mouth and stared at the woman some more. I wanted to ask who she was, and where I was, but I couldn't find my voice.

"Esme, she wants to know who you are." A velvety voice came from behind me.

I looked around to see a handsome man walking toward me, with bronze hair and golden eyes just like the angel. I instinctively leant away into the angel's chest, who chucked and put her arms around me.

"My name is Esme." She said. I nodded. "This is my son, Edward." I nodded again.

I looked around, and to my surprise I realized I was in a living room on a coach. There was a box that looked like a TV, but I wasn't sure. And there were these pictures on the walls, but they looked weird, and out of focus.

"Those are called paintings." Edward told me. He knelt in front of me, and pointed out other things. "That box is called a flat screen TV. And the little black box beside it is called a Playstation."

I nodded. I wanted to thank him, but I knew I didn't have my voice. I felt upset I couldn't say thank you.

"Your welcome." Said Edward, smiling at me.

I stared at him. It was almost like he could…

"Read your mind." He finished. "Yes. I can."

I stared some more before thinking, _Where am I?_

"You're in our house." Edward said. "We found you outside. One of your…uh, wings, is damaged. One of the ligaments has torn."

I realized that was why my right wing hurt more than my left. I looked around again, and as I did so I realized I was hungry. I tried to speak, but all that came out was a harsh rasp. After a few minutes of trying I managed to rasp out, "Can I get some food?"

Esme looked quickly at Edward, who nodded and then…disappeared. I stared at his empty spot, twisting round in Esme's arms and trying to see him. I couldn't see him, and was confused.

"Where…d…did he g…go?" I asked hesitantly. Esme laughed, and the sound was like bells tinkling gently.

"He went to get you something to eat, dear." she smiled at me, and I was astounded by her gleaming white teeth.

"Is she awake yet?" a voice yelled, and this _huge_ man literally bounded into the room, with golden eyes and a flashing smile.

The minute he did so I screamed and buried myself into Esme's arms, gibbering and trying to hide beneath her cold arms.

"Wolf man!" I screamed, and then I attempted to leap off the couch. I didn't even make it that far before I was wrapped in Esme's arms again, with her hand stroking my hair and her sweet voice murmuring, "Shh, it is okay, this is my second son, Emmett…"

I gradually lifted my head and stared at the huge man, my eyes wide. He laughed, his booming voice echoing around the room, and sat beside me on the couch.

"My name's Emmett." He boomed. "Please don't be scared."

He suddenly gathered me into a hug, and I squealed as I realized I couldn't breathe.

"Emmett, put her down, she can't breathe." A stern voice said. Emmett let go of me and stood, looking for the entire world like someone who was caught doing something he shouldn't.

"Sorry, Rosalie. You want to meet her?"

And then the most beautiful woman I've ever seen walked in. I actually rubbed my eyes before staring at her. Yes, all of these people were beautiful, but this Rosalie was like the angel of all angels, with her golden eyes and long blond hair and nice figure.

I leaned against Esme and whispered, "Am I dead? I'm sitting with pretty angels."

Everyone laughed, and I wondered how they heard me. And then Edward appeared with these slices of…well, I don't know. It smelled good, and I frowned as I tried to figure out what it was.

"This is called pizza." Esme told me. She handed me the plate, and I hesitantly tucked in, eating faster and faster with each slice. Within minutes I had finished it, and I was just as hungry. I looked up at Edward hopefully, who laughed and disappeared, then appeared again and replaced my plate with another one of pizza.

As I wolfed the pizza down I noticed everyone staring at the pizza in utter distaste, and wondered why. Again, Edward replied to my thoughts.

"We don't usually…eat pizza." And everyone chuckled.

Suddenly, a woman and a man appeared at the doorway. They both looked like angels, of course. The man had blond hair and golden eyes, and looked tall and feline with his arm wrapped possessively around the woman's waist. The woman had short, black spiky hair with golden eyes like the man, and she looked so short and delicate I wondered if she was still a child.

"My name's Alice." The woman walked – well, danced – over to hug me. "And this is my husband, Jasper."

He nodded, but kept his distance. Esme started stroking my hair again as I finished my last bit of pizza, and with a cloth wiped the ketchup off the side of my face.

"Carlisle." She called, and then yet another man appeared at the door. He was blond and tall yet at the same time looked fatherly and kind, as well as looking handsome. He came over and reached out his hand.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle."

I stared at his hand. What was he doing? I looked at him, confused, and realization and pity clouded his eyes.

He took my hand and shook it up and down. It looked weird, and his hand was cold. When he had finished I frowned at him.

"What was that for?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "When two people meet each other for the first time, they shake their right hands, like we just did."

And then I felt shame.

Shame that I didn't know this simple act of…of…of greeting. Shame that I was so ugly and abnormal compared to these beautiful angels. Shame that I felt like I didn't belong, and that I belonged more in that…that place that had created me.

I nodded and kept staring at the floor. I heard Edward's intake of breath and then he was beside me, lifted my head.

"There's no shame in not knowing something." He said gently.

I nodded and kept my gaze to the floor. Then, as if by some unspoken signal, Edward, Emmett and Esme left me to stand by the others. I looked suspiciously at them.

"We need to ask you few things….sorry, what's your name?"

My name tumbled out of my lips before I could stop it. "Experiment 11, Avian Mutant Hybrid."

They stared at me in utter shock. I stared back innocently at them, starting to get confused. "Don't you like it?" I asked.

I thought my name was weird – it's what the scientists called me – but the other experiments' were called stuff like that. Why did these people look so shocked?

"We're shocked because we've never heard a name…like that." Edward struggled to say. "We've never...

"It isn't a name." Rosalie snapped. She stepped out of her corner and looked at me, her eyes piercing. "That isn't a _real_ name, girl. That's a name for objects, experiments. Which you are. A real name is Sarah, or Jack, or Edward, or Sam. Those are _real_ names for _real_ people."

"I _am_ a real person." I snapped. I felt anger – yes, anger – and I glared fiercely at this Rosalie.

"Oh yea?" she snarled, and her face transformed from achingly beautiful to a feral snarl, her teeth flashing.

"Yea!" I spat.

Emmett touched Rosalie's arm. "Rose, calm down."

"_No_!" she spat, and turned to face him. "She's not a human!"

"Well, I can tell neither are _you_!" I shrieked, leaping to my feet.

Dizziness made me sit down again before I leapt up again, anger pulsing in my veins.

"You don't eat, you're all so freakishly pretty and you go really, really fast! And let me tell you, Rosalie," I spat her name out.

Emmett was restraining her, and I stalked forward, my finger in the air imposingly. Cool arms wrapped around my body when I was a metre away from her, so I couldn't go any further.

I didn't care though.

"I learnt I wasn't human when I was three. I accepted the fact that I was a 2 percent avian hybrid who didn't even have a real name. So yea."

I snarled. "I'm not human, but I'm a person, so take your words, and shove them up your ass!"

That's the first time I've ever sworn, and I looked as shocked as Esme did. When I had my breathing under control I was led back to the couch. I felt ashamed that Esme had heard me swear. There was silence before Emmett started chuckling.

"I think you've met your match there, Rosalie." He guffawed. She smacked his arm, but she didn't look too upset.

"So we need to name you." Jasper said coolly, changing the subject.

I shrugged, still deeply embarrassed and ashamed. I felt my emotions being soothed to a deep contentment and looked alarmed around me.

"Sorry, that was me." Jasper apologized. "I can sense and change people's emotions. You were radiating a lot of confusion and embarrassment. So I changed it."

I looked at Alice, who beamed at me. "I can see the future." She said with a grin.

I looked at the strange people around me. "What are you?" I asked. I looked at Esme, my eyes wide. "You don't look like experiments."

They looked at me, their golden eyes impassive. And then Carlisle took a deep breath.

"No. we're not human or experiments." He said slowly. He glanced at Esme, he smiled at him encouragingly, and he went on.

"We're vampires." He said evenly. "And we want you to stay with us."

* * *

**REVIEW MY PRETTIES!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this was short**

**But it was to get the introduction of the girl to the Cullen family over and done with.**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Esme POV

The second Carlisle told her, she sat and stared in silence. Her eyes widened until they were as big as saucers, and she leaned back.

I felt shame for being the cause of her fear, and a motherly instinct came over me, to go over and stroke her hair and tell her it was okay.

Carlisle took my hand to gently restrain me, and his eyes were saying, _wait. Give her time._

And so we waited for five excruciatingly five minutes, with the girl staring at us, before she shrugged her shoulders in a surprising movement and said lightly, "Ok."

My coven stared at this hybrid in surprise. I didn't need Jasper's power to tell that we were all very confused.

"Honey," I knelt down before her, taking her hand. "We're vampires. We…we drink blood."

"I know." She said. "And I'm an avian hybrid." A frown crossed her face. "Wait…do I have to sleep in a coffin? And can I get food instead of blood?"

Emmett laughed. "No, we don't sleep in coffins."

"And we drink animal blood, not human blood." Carlisle said delicately.

She traced the circles under my eyes. "You look sleepy. Why don't you go sleep?"

"We don't sleep at all." Alice proclaimed cheerfully. "We don't need to."

"Not like other species." Rosalie said stiffly.

Edward threw a glance at her before smiling hesitantly at the girl. "So, will you stay?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes."

Before I could stop myself I gathered her in my arms, hugging her tightly. She hugged me back, and I felt an overwhelming surge of love for this special little girl.

"Whoa, hold back the emotion there, Esme! Your love is making me want to start singing a love song to Alice." Jasper croaked.

"That wouldn't be so bad." Emmett smirked. "I'd love to hear Jasper sing."

"It will be lovely, I'm sure." Alice hugged Jasper and smiled at them, and I took a moment out of my newfound hugging doll to reflect on how in love they were.

My gaze flitted to Edward, and I sighed silently. I hoped he would find a mate soon. I would hate it if he walked alone forever.

* * *

Girl POV

"Now, I think you should have a name." Esme told me, hugging me close.

"Okay." I agreed quickly. At the moment, Esme was making me feel loved and safe, and I wanted to keep that feeling. I pretty much would do anything she said.

"How about…hybrid?" Rosalie said with a smirk.

I looked at her up and down before snuggling into Esme. "No thanks."

"Samantha?" Carlisle suggested.

"No."

"Jessica?" Alice shot a quick grin at Edward, who looked horrified.

"You will _not_ be called Jessica." He told me sternly.

I laughed. "Okay."

"Rebecca?" Jasper suggested.

"No."

It went on like this for a few more minutes, and I stared out the window at the lightening sky. It was going to be sunrise very soon.

I realized I'd never seen the sun rise.

Silently, I clambered off Esme's lap and to the door. Edward knew what I was doing, and opened it for me. I walked around the huge house until I was staring across a wide field that was their backyard, and to the rising sun. The vampires flitted to stand beside me, and I held my breath in expectation as the horizon tinted orange.

The dark blue sky was like a canvas to draw on. Orange and red and yellow spread across it like paint and water, mixing together to form dancing shades of purple if you looked too closely. Light began to fall on the top of the mansion behind me, and fell slowly, softly enlightening the raindrops so that the house sparkled. The sun continued to rise, and I let out a gasp as it finally rose so it was like a glowing beacon over the treetops. The sky faded from dark to light, and I stared as the stars slowly disappeared, greeting the new day with one last sparkle before they left.

It was without doubt the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And I've seen a lot of things.

The sky looked so inviting and clear; I swear it was calling my name. My wings tensed, and I sucked in a breath, hoping my wings wouldn't hurt a much as they did on my first flight.

Esme's hand wrapped itself around my own, and I relaxed and looked at her, confused.

"You've got to stay on the ground with us for a little while." She said with a smile.

I stared at her in confusion and shock.

Stay earthbound?

I admit, I'm scared of flying again. I'm scared of falling like I did before, with no control over my body.

The sky beckoned me, urged me to leave the silly beings on the ground and to take flight like I was born to.

Instead I tightened my grip on Esme's hand and looked up at her.

"Skye."

"Sorry?" she asked, confused.

Edward's face lit up, and he laughed. "That's the perfect name for you. Skye."

Esme smiled in delight, and hugged me close. "Welcome to the family, Skye."

And the vampires around me glittered like thousands of diamonds as the sun rose and reflected off their skin, making me feel like an angel surrounded by other angels in heaven.

* * *

**Everybody dance!**

**Now the intro is done, I can start on her life with the Cullens!**

**Everyone, here is an invisible cookie:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It looks yummy, doesn't it?**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**TO ALL REVIEWERS**

**1) I've fallen sick recently, so I havn't been writing much. But i'm getting better, so whoop whoop!**

**2) I'll stop fast forwarding time until Skye gets to 16**

**That's where the fun starts :D**

**Should I do each chapter year by year, or do like a chapter for ever six months?**

**Please help me out!**

**Enjoy xx**

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**One Year Later – Skye Is 7 Years Old**_

Skye POV

"Mummy! I don't want to do my homework!" I whined. I looked up at her, widening my eyes. "Pretty please, mummy?"

Esme laughed and wrapped her arms around me. "Now, now, Skye. You know it's homework time."

"But I hate maths." I muttered.

"I know." Esme chuckled.

I sighed and looked around me. We were sitting on the new extension, a conservatory, on a swinging chair. That was the only thing in the room, and it was Esme's and mine's favourite place.

A lot has changed in a year since I've stayed here.

I got my own room – it's _so_ cool, it's pink and purple with stars on the roof that glow at night – I got new clothes; I get homeschooled – by Esme and Carlisle, when he can – and I've learned normal, human things that I should have learned when I was younger, like not slurping and how to use a knife and fork and what emergency services are.

I've also learned how to play on the Playstation. Emmett was horrified I'd never played before, and beat me ten times until he was satisfied I knew how to pay.

Edward is giving me piano lessons, which I adore.

I've found out a few months ago I have this love, this passion for music and dancing. Alice teaches me ballet and ballroom dancing, while I copy dancers moves on the TV. I love street dancing, although the rest of my family hate it.

My family. The coven of vampires. I think it sounds a bit weird, but it really isn't. Edward, Emmett and Jasper are like big brothers to me, while Alice is like a big sister. Rosalie and I don't get along that well, and I try to subtly avoid her, not that it escapes her notice. Esme and Carlisle are my mummy and daddy, and to tell you a secret, I love Esme a teeny weensy bit more than anyone else. The first thing I do in the mornings is look for her to give her a hug, and when I have bad nightmares or get scared she's always there to calm me.

I guess I should tell you about my nightmares.

I have them a few times a month. They're about the School, and what they did to me. I'm trying to forget about it, but it's _hard_. Carlisle once said he might take me to this thing called therapy. It sounds funny.

And my wings. I love them. They make me look like an angel, and sometimes when I get really angry they flare up behind me, the feathers bristling. This isn't often. I'm not an angry person and I hate being angry. I haven't tried flying yet – okay, that's a lie, daddy won't let me fly until I'm older – but I want so bad to just jump and _fly_.

There are a few bad things about living with vampires. They can hear everything I do – when I go to the toilet, when I brush my teeth, pass gas in my sleep, have a bath – but I've kinda got used to that now. I can't keep a secret – Edward always finds out, and Alice foresees it – and I'm still trying to figure out how to keep a secret. I haven't succeeded yet, but I hope I will.

"Come on, honey." Esme scooped me up in her arms. "Let's go."

My vision blurred, and a second later I was at the dining room table, with my math's work spread out around me.

"Start on question one, and work your way down." Esme advised. I reached for my calculator, but Esme's cold fingers stopped me.

"Do it in your head, dear." She laughed. I huffed. I was adding things up, and I hated that. Numbers remind me too much of the School.

I looked at Esme, who was standing next to me. "Can I sit on your lap, mummy?" I asked plaintively.

Esme just laughed and settled me on her lap, and we spent the afternoon happily adding up numbers.

* * *

"Mummy, when will they be back?" I whined. I was bouncing on Esme's lap, looking impatiently out of the window that covered the whole back of the house. The others were supposed to be back from their hunting trip, and I couldn't wait to see them. I loved them, and when they went away I was sad. Although I understood what they did when they went to hunt, I wasn't disgusted. It was their nature.

"They'll be here in a few seconds," Esme laughed. "Calm down, sweetie."

I saw a flash white among the tress, and scrambled out of Esme's arms, running to the back door. I pulled it open and jumped straight into the air, grinning.

Edward caught me and pulled me into a hug, and I huffed angrily. "One of these days I'll catch one of you out." I stuck my tongue out. He laughed, and I hugged him again.

Emmett appeared, and I knew he had just changed into a fresh shirt by the wrinkled appearance on it. "Emmett!" I squealed. I struggled in Edwards arms, and he laughed and put me down. I leapt up at Emmett, who neatly dodged my attempts to pounce on him. After a few minutes of this I sat down on the ground, covering my face with my hands. I started to sniff, and then I felt Emmett right by my side.

"Are you okay?" he laughed. I continued to sniff, and when Emmett was halfway to putting his arms around me I leapt up, slapping my arms together. I hit air.

"Nooo!" I yelled. I stamped my foot. "Emmett Cullen, I wanna _hug_!"

And then Emmett was holding me tightly, his booming laughter echoing around the wide space. I hugged him tighter, and started to gasp when I realized I couldn't breathe.

"My turn!" Alice trilled. I turned and beamed at her. She laughed and pointing towards my mouth. "You lost a tooth!"

I grinned wider. "I did! And it was so gross, and then mummy said that it was special, and she's making me a necklace with all my teeth on them, isn't it cool?"

They chuckled. I looked around. "Where's Jasper and daddy?"

"Inside. Let's go meet them." Alice took my hand, and we skipped happily into the house, and to the dining room. Carlisle was sitting beside Esme, smiling at her. She smiled back, and even I could see the love they had for each other.

"Daddy! Daddy!" I shrieked. I ran forward, and Carlisle swung me round, making me squeal. He finally hugged me, and then put me on his hip.

"How are you, Skye?" He tapped my nose.

"I had to do maths work." My face fell. "But then I practiced and I got that song Edward taught me!" my face brightened, and everyone smiled at the difference. "Then you all came back!"

Everyone laughed at how my face brightened even more. "Show me." Edward said, pushing me towards the piano.

"Nuh uh!" I backpedalled. "I wanna see Jasper!"

"He's just getting you some lunch, honey." Carlisle smiled. "Are you hungry"?

"When isn't she?" Emmett laughed. "She eats more than I do!"

"And that's a lot." Edward muttered, sending us all chuckling. I spotted Rosalie go out of the door, and pursed my lips before following her. No one followed me.

I followed her out into the garage, where she threw herself under her BMW with her tools.

"Um…hi, Rosalie."

She didn't answer. There was some clanking, and she muttered, "Damn." She reached for this huge screwdriver before disappearing again.

"Um…I spent some time with Esme." I said lamely. "And we were wondering what to do with Emmett's birthday."

She continued as if she didn't hear me. I felt embarrassed and sad. I wanted her to like me. How could she, the most beautiful angel on earth, hold a grudge against _me_?

"…maybe later we can talk about it, 'cos you know him best." I suggested. Rosalie still didn't answer, determined to ignore me.

My face fell, and I swallowed hard. "Um…well…see you later." I said sadly, and walked back into the house.

Behind me, Rosalie didn't cease in her mechanics.

* * *

Jasper POV

Skye was sad. And confused. As she walked back into the house her face stiffened and she forced a smile onto her face. "Jasper! She squealed when she saw me. "Hi!"

She walked over to me for a hug, and I gave her one before backing away, leaning against the wall. Her confusion turned to understanding as she took in my tight stance, and she ran over to the piano, pulling Edward with her.

I knew that I was firmly in control of my thirst, but I didn't want to push it. I caught Alice's eye and she grinned at me, my little pixie.

We then turned to Skye's hesitant playing. For a seven year old human, it wasn't bad. My thoughts wandered, as they usually did, to Rosalie's hostility.

Now I have no idea why Rosalie hates Skye. I feel it whenever Skye talks, whenever Skye makes someone laugh. I don't know the reason behind Rosalie's enmity, and I think it is meaningless and stupid.

Skye was a delight to be with. Ignoring the fact 2 of her DNA is Avian; she is very smart, witty, quick thinking and never fails to make us laugh eventually.

She loves to dance, and is very sporty. She once watched us play baseball, and I felt her wistfulness from across the field. But that was the one sport Carlisle banned her from playing with us, and I could see why. If she tried to catch a ball that any of us hit her hand would smash into a million pieces.

I also teach her self defence. Ironic how I'm the most dangerous to her out of all of us and _I_ teach her self defence.

Edward suppressed a snort at that thought, and I grinned briefly.

"There." Skye announced, hopping off the stool. "Now I'm hungry. What's for lunch?"

"Elk." Emmett grinned.

I stiffened and waited for Skye's reaction. So did everyone else.

Skye looked innocently up at Emmett. "If it's with ketchup, I don't care." And then she took Emmett's hand and towed him towards the kitchen, humming happily.

I looked at the rest of my coven.

And then we all began to laugh.

* * *

**Tell me watcha think!**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for future chapters being at least as short as this until Skye gets to the age I want her at. Although I do want to let everyone enjoy her adolescence years, i've got this plan in my head that starts off when she's 16. I have no idea how to fill the years up till then, and a little suggestions here and there wouldn't go amiss!**

**So please, PLEASE help by giving me maybe funny stories of your own, or ideas/suggestions...**

**This would help me GREATLY.**

**And also, I'm sorry if my writing isn't up to scratch - still recovering from my sickness**

**So Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Two Years Later – Skye Is 8 Years Old**

Skye POV

I ran with my blanket tangled around my feet, my wings out and huddled close to my body, shielding me.

"Mummy?"

The rain hit the windows with such force the glass shook. The thunder rolled and the lightening flashed, cracking the sky with vigorous force.

My voice was small and frightened, and broke at the end. I called again. "Mummy?!"

Esme suddenly appeared, her eyes worried. "Skye?"

I flung myself into her stone cold arms, sobbing hysterically. The thunder growled.

"The…the s…storm…" Was all I managed to say.

She understood. She flitted into my room to my bed, and sat on it, holding me close.

I hate storms. Ever since I had to fly through one for my very first flight, I've hated them. A few months ago Rosalie thought my fear was funny and carried me into the middle of the forest and left me there as a joke.

Some joke.

Esme crooned by my ear. I closed my eyes breathed in her unique and sweet smell, the one that always made me calm. After a few minutes I loosened the stranglehold I had on her, sniffing and wiping my nose.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's okay to be afraid of storms." Esme laughed.

"I made your blouse all wet, mummy." I plucked her blouse. "Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry!" she tickled me, and I let out a burst of loud laughter. "That's more like it." Esme sounded pleased.

I snuggled closer to her and closed my eyes again, hoping she'd stay with me until I fell asleep. She did, and I smiled as I drifted off.

This year has had its ups and downs. Rosalie played a lot of tricks on me, and soon I was in the middle of fights between my family and Rosalie. I don't know why she hates me. I really don't.

Mummy redecorated the house, and I loved helping her paint my room in lovely colours of blue and white. I go to her whenever I want a cuddle and she's always there,

Carlisle has been working a lot of shifts, and I don't usually see him, but when I do he always tucks me into bed and reads me stories.

Emmett is there to play with – he's like a big teddy, and whatever I do to him he doesn't get hurt. We play video games, but I rarely beat him. He's always willing to mess around, and joke around with me whenever I want to play harmless tricks on the others.

Alice is my ultimate big sister. We shop together, we look at clothes – not makeup though; she says I'm too young for that – she plans my outfits, we gossip and giggle together…Alice is my very best friend. She's so bouncy and full of humour that when I'm hyper we are one incredible force.

If Alice is the ultimate big sister, Edward has to be the ultimate big brother. He's teaching me how to play the piano, and buys me music to listen to. He knows me better than anyone else because he listens to my thoughts, and when I want help stretching he helps me.

You're wondering about the word 'stretching'. Yep, my brother Jasper teaches me self defence, and I have to stretch and have a run in the woods with him every morning. Although I love Jasper, I know it's hard for him to be with me for very long, and I cut it short sometimes to help him. I know I should be scared of him, but I'm not. I don't know why – vampires like the Cullen's just aren't scary.

* * *

The particular day after the thunderstorm was beautiful. Everything looked so clean and new, so fresh, that I got up early and ran outside, laughing. Edward watched me from the door, smiling at my exuberance. I started running into the forest, knowing the Edward was slowly walking behind me, only needing seconds to catch up with me, yet let me have my fun.

I ran onwards, laughing with joy. I startled some birds and they took off, flying through the forest. I ran after them, gaining speed, until the trees started to thin. I ran faster and faster, the trees disappearing away to grass, and the grass disappeared to rock. Sea breeze swept through my hair and filled my nostrils with the smell of salt, and I realized I was racing towards a cliff edge that dropped away to the sea.

Adrenaline pulsed in my veins; my wings tensed, my breathing quickened, the birds flew out next to me and I half bent a metre away from the cliff edge, a second away from jumping.

And then Edward was there, pulling me away from the edge and away from the glorious space and sky. I squirmed in his grasp, feeling loss and pain surge through me.

"No, Edward!" I cried, still struggling. "Let me go!"

"Skye." Edward murmured in my ear. I relaxed, but tears blurred my vision.

"Why, Edward?" I whispered. "Why?"

Edward knew what I was asking. He knew the call the sky held for the, the siren call that pulsed through my veins at the sight of the endless blue. He knew I wanted so badly to leap off the cliff and _fly_, be what I was born to be, not stuck next land creatures.

But he wouldn't let me.

"You have to stay earthbound for a little longer, Skye. You _will_ fly," he promised. "Just wait."

I turned back to the cliff edge, and closed my eyes as Edward flitted back to the house, dreaming of the day I could fly.

* * *

**Review!**

**xx**


	6. Au

**This is going to shock some people**

**I'm raring to get to this storyline in my head, so I'm going to skip ahead 8 years**

**To when Skye is 16**

**I know this may disapoint some people**

**But I have no idea what to put between her being 8 yr old and 16 yr old!**

**It's very difficult for me to write :(**

**I want to thank NadiaC and Shayne Rider for their ideas**

**I will put some flashbacks so her upbringing will be put together **

**Than you SO much for reviewing - I havn't had a single bad one**

**After this message there might be one or two**

**But I believe everyone is entitled to their own opinions**

**Thanks**

**I-Wish-For-Wings **

**xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Skye is officially 16! YAY! **

**Ok, in this story, the Interior is a fancy, famous, and very well to do catalogue that is like an Argos catalogue. Basically. But why would the Cullen's order from **_**Argos? **_**So the Interior comes in – it's for show, but Esme likes to look through it.**

**The song for this chapter, starting from Skye's POV, is Dancing With Myself by Billy Idol.**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Esme POV

As I flipped through the Interior, I heard a thump from upstairs. A few seconds later music blared out, and I smiled at the page I was at.

"Skye's up." I said out loud, knowing everyone could hear me.

* * *

Skye POV

I rolled over with my eyes closed, my hand hovering over my alarm. Nah. Let it ring. I rolled off the bed, wiggling my hips. I caught myself in the mirror and giggled.

I grinned and bebop-ed over to my wardrobe, throwing open the doors with much gusto. The automatic light flickered on, and I peered at the rows and rows of trousers, skirts, tops, dresses, shoes…

You could tell Alice did this.

I grabbed out a pair of jean and a sweater, pulling out my beloved black trainers with inscription of white wings. I put the outfit on before walking jauntily over to my huge dressing table, and looked at my reflection.

My tawny wings snapped out, elegant yet powerful, sending a few things on my vanity table flying. I stared in familiar awe before reluctantly folding them against my back, wishing I had time to fly before school. I was in a very happy mood.

I hesitantly lifted up some foundation before calling, "Alice?"

She was instantly by my side, her hands brushing over my face so fast it was a white blur. Five minutes later I was looking at a rosy cheeked girl with heavy eyeliner and mascara.

I grinned and gave Alice a quick hug, dancing out of my room. I ran into Emmett, who snorted at my dancing.

"Emmmmmeeeeeetttttt." I drew his name out and held out my fist. He put his own fist against it, giving me a flash of teeth before disappearing.

I reached the stairs and jumped down them sideways, singing loudly at the top of my lungs. I reached the bottom and pirouetted to the kitchen, where Esme was cooking my breakfast.

"Good morning mum!"

I twirled over to her and hugged her before spinning round her to plonk myself gracelessly on a stool.

"Good morning, Skye." Esme smiled lovingly.

I grabbed some cereal and poured it generously into a bowl, lathering it with milk before getting a spoon and shovelling it into my mouth. Esme put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me along with toast and a bowl of porridge. I gave her a thumb up and she laughed delicately, positioning her dainty hands so that she copied my gesture. It was so unmum like I snorted – and sprayed my mouthful all over the table.

"Oops." I said mournfully.

In seconds the mess was gone, and Esme rinsed the cloth in the sink. "Really, Skye," she scolded gently.

I lowered my eyes and ate my breakfast quickly, hating it when Esme was even the tiniest bit angry at me. I looked up again to see her laughing at my expression, pulling me into a hug.

"I didn't mean to be harsh, Skye." She laughed in my ear.

I smiled and threw my arms around her, hugging her tightly and breathing in her unique and lovely scent.

I heard notes being played softly on the piano, and scrambled out of her arms. "Edward's playing!"

I bounded into the living room and sat on the couch, staring at Edward as he chuckled and continued playing.

His song was a new one; it was sweet and soft yet had an undercurrent of…something. I didn't known what it was, but it made me prepared for what he did next. Edward launched into a sudden clash of chords, running his finger up and down the piano. The mood changed from happy to dark and angry, and ended on a sad note that dwindled away into silence.

"You should record that."

I ran to him and hugged him. He smiled and hugged me back, his smile widening as I started bouncing up and down on my toes.

"Can we go now? The sooner school's finished the sooner I…" I paused before continuing, "Do my homework."

Edward's expression made me put my fingers to my lips with a fierce expression.

Edward and Alice were the only ones who knew about my secret hiding place. It was high in the mountain overlooking Forks, and it was a plain mountain top with a barren tree that gets struck by lightening in bad weather. It was the place I go to when I want some alone time.

He laughed and hugged me quickly again, standing up and picking up his schoolbag. "Are you ready?"

"Going!" I ran out of the door. Edward followed me out to his silver Volvo, and I opened the door and got into the front ger seat.

"Hey!"

Emmett growled and threw me out of the front passenger seat, settling in. "This is _my_ seat."

"And you're a childish ass." I rolled my eyes. I got in behind Edward, opening the window. Alice slid in next to me before Jasper slid in next to her, rolling down the window. I saw Rosalie get into her convertible and drive off, and I sighed. She still hates me after all these years. I leaned against Alice, smirking as she took in my outfit.

"Skye, why can't you wear those skirts I buy you? Or those cute kitten heels? Or those summer dresses?" she whined.

"One, I hate skirts. Two, I hate heels. And three, a summer dress? In Forks? We have something missing called the _sun_. When it's sunny I'll wear a summer dress."

Everyone laughed at Alice's pouted expression, and as we pulled up into the school parking lot I ignored the stares, concentrating on tightening the straps on my bag. As we got out I waved goodbye to my family before walking towards the school, my eyes scanning the car park for my friends.

When I first came to the school, it was a bit difficult to fit in. I felt claustrophobic in the classrooms and hallways; I didn't know how to act around kids my age, I was called names by a few people and I really didn't know what to say to the guys who came up to me and asked me out.

But then I met my current friends and found out how amazing it was to have best friends. At first it was a group of two – Katie and Emily, and I was taken under their wing. But then Sarah joined our group, and finally Tina. We were the closest friends you could ever see, but I have yet to ask them over to my house for a sleepover.

"Skye!"

I turned my head. Katie ran over, her super curly red hair bouncing and her brown eyes dancing. She was wearing overalls and a t-shirt with paint on it, along with white trainers. I saw Alice stop and stare in horror at Katie's outfit, before I walked forward and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Kate! How are you? And little Jack?"

"Fine, fine…but I had a small argument with my mum this morning."

Katie, the happiest and brightest of our group, is always smiling and cracking jokes. She is the kindest person I've ever met, and dotes upon her little brother. She wouldn't hurt a fly, and is very sensitive and cries easily. She is very smart and wants to be a primary teacher when she's older. But her mum is kinda controlling, and makes her wear babyish clothes. I knew that if I ever invited her over at my house for a sleepover, Alice would immediately do a makeover.

We walked arm in arm through the school, and as we walked into our homeroom Sarah was already there, filing her nails.

"Hey, Sarah!"

She looked up and smiled, pulling out seats for us to sit on. She wore a tartan beige skirt with a white shirt and cute beige kitten heels on. We sat on them and I pursed my lips, looking over Sarah.

Sarah is from a very well to do family, and was raised in a private boarding school. She doesn't get to see her parents much, and she's an only child. When Sarah first came with her perfect figure and big blue eyes and long blond hair, she flashed her wallet around, gaining friends after her money. But after they used her and her credit card I invited her into the group. She was standoffish and ungrateful to us at first, but then I gave her a small talk, and she changed her ways quickly. I won't tell you what I said, but it changed her a lot. She threw herself into music, and sings and plays violin very well. She wants to be a fashion designer. Sarah may come across as rude and up herself, but once you get past that she's very considerate and understanding with a great sense of fashion.

Emily walked in and sat down next to me, flashing a small smile. Her familiar jeans and t-shirt ensemble made me smile. I nudged her with my shoulder and she nudged me back, wobbling a bit. Emily is the loudest of us all, but she blushes very easily. She is very clumsy and it's dangerous to be her partner in games. She says things without thinking about them due to the non existent filter in her brain, and at times she can be very blond. But she always means well and is fun to be with – even when she says things she doesn't mean. She doesn't come from a very well to do family, and is constantly looking after her three younger siblings. Her father walked out when she was five, and her mother gets drunk and invites guys over every week. She is practically a teenage mother, but she takes it all in stride, barely managing to do her school work in the process.

I noticed her head kept nodding, and placed it on my shoulder.

"Why are you so tired, Em?" I asked softly. She closed her eyes.

"Amy kept being sick." She moaned. I stroked her hair. Amy was her youngest sibling, age 3, while then next one up is Debbie, 6, and Sam, 8. Sam was a great help to Emily, and I admired the serious looking eight year old.

Miss Miles, our form teacher, walked in and began taking register. She stopped at a name at the bottom of the list and sighed, looking around the room

"Tina Scattly? Is Tina here? Hello?"

"I'm here, I'm here." Tina walked in, her hair covering her face and her shoelaces undone.

"Miss Scattly, please be earlier next time! That's the fourth time this week you've been late."

"Whatever." She sat next to Emily, still hiding her face. Tina wore a black skirt with green lace that showed underneath, and black fishnet tights and studded boots with green lace. She had a green top with a white skull and a black leather jacket that had on the back, _bite me. _Her hair was tangled and widly out of place, but it suited her pale face with eyeliner wayyyy heavier than mine and tons of mascara.

I noticed her holding her face gingerly with one hand, and I stood up, taking her elbow.

"Miss, Tina is sick. Can I take her to the nurse?"

Miss Miles nodded and handed me one without complaint. I hurried Tina out of there, and she hissed at me, "What the hell are you doing?"

I ignored her and pushed her into the girl's bathroom, checking no one was there first. I brushed her hair out of her face and she flinched away at my touch. My heart ached, and I slowly but gently lifted her hand away from her face.

Tina had a black eye and a purple bruise in the shape of a hand all the way across her face, and she had a split lip. I bit my own lip to stop myself gasping and got some toilet paper, wetting it and holding it to her bust lip. She avoided my eyes and didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. I knew only too well.

Tina's dad hits her and her mum, and it's only because of Tina that her little sister Abby avoids most of the violence. Tina doesn't let her dad near Abby, and she gets the worst of the brunt. Her mum doesn't do anything, just drinks and cries and lets her dad do anything he wants. He's a drunkard called Richard Scattly, and I hated him with every fibre of my being. I planned to hit him as bad as he hits Tina, but she refuses to let me go near her house.

When she first came to the school she was reclusive, violent, got into fights often and didn't give a toss about people's feelings. It was when she started coming to school beaten up I went out of my way to help her. No one else, not even kind Katie wanted to help me, but I gradually became Tina's friend, learning the reason behind her violent and uncaring demeanour. I'm still her closest friend, and when I introduced her to the group they accepted her eventually, with Sarah being the most unwilling. But I'm proud to say I've made believers out of the group that Tina is a good friend, and although she is rude and sometimes says hurtful things she has a good heart underneath her hard shell. Tina wants to be a rock star, and practises at lunch on the guitar in the music room. She's good, and I encourage her.

I brushed Tina's hair and wiped away the few tears on her face, bringing out my foundation. I went to work, and although you could still see the bruise on her face and her black eye, it's much less noticeable.

"You look less of a fright now." I teased her. I gave her a hug, ignoring her still posture, and looked her straight in the eye.

"You want to talk?"

Tina shook her head. She took a few deep breaths before her eyes snapped open, brown and determined.

"Let's go. You don't wanna be late for class."

"We." I corrected her. We walked out and along the corridor. "We've got English first."

She scowled and glared at random first years. They scampered out of her way, and as we walked into the English classroom I tagged a seat by the window at the back. Tina sat beside me, fingering her green bag. I left her to her thoughts and looked out of the window, my eyes glazing over. I was dimly aware of the teacher, Mr Harvey, start droning on about Shakespeare before I zoned out completely, staring at the sky. It was cloudy with the occasional breeze, but I kept smiling up at it.

It reminded me of the day I had my second flight, but the first time I willingly jumped off a cliff edge.

* * *

**I love you all. Review!**

**And treat yourselves to an invisible cookie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Damn, it's tasty, isn't it?**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for reviewing!!**

**And an extra thank you to NadiaC who gave me such lovely constructive critisism**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Flashback to when Skye is 13

Skye's POV

I ate my breakfast in silence. Esme bustled around me cleaning dishes, but I caught the frequent worried glances she shot in my direction. I finished up quickly and hopped off the stool, grabbing my trainers and tying them on tight. I had butterflies in my stomach and I felt slightly sick.

Today I was going to fly. I had been practising hovering for months now, and finally Carlisle grudgingly said I could have my second flight. I was excited yet nervous. I didn't have fond memories of my first flight, and I didn't know if I could carry my own weight.

I shrugged on a hoodie and tied my hair back, taking deep breaths. Squaring my shoulders I opened the front door and began walking towards the forest.

Esme and Edward flitted instantly by my side, with Esme taking my hand. I was surprised, but pleased. The others flitted beside us, and soon Emmett was cracking jokes and trying to lift the tension. Jasper made a calm feeling spread throughout the group, and Alice began babbling on about how I had to tell her how cold it was up there so she could buy me warm clothes. Alice knew that this was going to be fine because she had looked ahead, but she didn't tell me details.

That made me nervous.

Carlisle was walking behind with Rosalie, talking to her in a low, persuasive voice. She caught me looking and glared at me, making me turn and walk with renewed vigour.

The vampires didn't flit to my taking off area. They walked at my pace, probably to make me feel more comfortable. The track through the forest was clear and easy, and soon the trees thinned and the shrubs eventually gave away to brown grass. I inhaled deeply as the small sea breeze ruffled my hair, taking in the smell of salt. The cliff edge came into view, and the butterflies in my stomach doubled.

"Right. Emmett and Rosalie, can you please go down to the bottom of the cliff, just in case Skye needs assistance down there." Carlisle said calmly. Emmett and Rosalie leaped off the cliff edge, and my eyes followed them as they landed on the beach far below. I shuddered. They were vampires and nothing could hurt them, but I still feared for them.

"Alice and Jasper, go far left along the mountaintop in case she veers off course."

_Into a mountain. _

Jasper and Alice flitted off, and in seconds had stationed themselves. Even with my hybrid eyes it was difficult for me to see Alice, but I could vaguely make out her giving me thumbs up.

"And Esme and I will be along the far right." Carlisle knelt in front of me, his golden eyes calm with a hint of worry. "We have everything covered, Skye. We have all day to practice this. One of us will catch you."

_If I fall._

Esme and Carlisle disappeared, and I was left alone with Edward. I swallowed and started to shake, fear getting to me.

"Calm your pulse rate, Skye." Edward murmured in my ear. He then gave me the gentlest of pushes, and I stumbled forward, breathing heavily. I edged towards the cliff, peering over the edge.

The ground was an awful long way away, and the thought of lunging willing _off a cliff_ paralyzed me, searing my veins. I started to hyperventilate, backing away.

"I can't do this!" I cried, turning and attempting to run off.

Edward caught me easily and knelt beside me, his eyes fierce. "No, Skye! You _can_." He breathed. "You've been waiting to fly ever since we adopted you. Remember every morning how you'd try to fly, but we wouldn't let you? Remember the call, the song, the longing to spread your wings and take off, away from the ground?"

I remembered, but I was still scared. I didn't know how to fly – sure, I had wings, but what do I do when I'm in the air?

Edward chuckled and let go of me. "Follow your instincts." He said. "Let your senses guide you."

I turned hesitantly towards the edge. Seagulls cried and the sound of waves crashing against the rocks reached me ears. I started to listen more. I could hear car horns from the freeway honking faintly, the wind whistling in my ears, the faint murmur of conversation from my right, where Esme and Carlisle were stationed. I backed away, taking deep breaths. I looked to the sky, and as I did so a patch of blue showed through, letting shimmer of sunlight fall on the sea.

A rush of adrenaline surged through me at the sunlight, and my wings tensed – but I didn't consciously tense them. My legs bent, and I half crouched, with my arm bent by my sides. My eyes narrowed and my breathing quickened. Follow your instincts, Edward had said. Let your senses guide you.

I let go off all conscious thought.

Suddenly I was sprinting forward, my legs pumping and my heart beating fast. The cliff edge zoomed up, but I didn't stop to think.

The second I leaped off my stomach did a belly flop, and when I started falling I angled towards the ground. My wings snapped out, but I kept on falling. The rocks zoomed closer and closer and Emmett started running, intending to jump and catch me.

I don't know what happened. The sight of Emmett charging towards me, his teeth slightly bared, made every muscles in my body tense. And unknown force took over my body, and my wings angled upwards just as Emmett leapt.

I soared upwards towards the sky, my wings pumping up and down, lifting me easily. I heard Emmett whoop, and others joined in, calling out encouragement. The strange feeling melted away, and I began to gain feeling back into my wings. I started to consciously pump them, and soon I soared all the way above the clouds. They were wet, and I emerged above them, spluttering. The air was thin, but I managed it easily. I had this silly fear that I would fall, but as I glided along the top of the clouds, basking in the sun, the fear melted away.

I felt free and happy and safe, like nothing could touch me. I realized how silly my fear of flying was – I was born to do it.

After a while I realized the others might be worrying about me, and dipped below the clouds. I realized with shock I was looking over the La Plush area – I had flown too far. Far down on the ground a boy with russet skin and dark hair peered at me. I gasped and shot back through the clouds, heading vaguely in the direction of the Cullen's house.

I dipped below the clouds every now and again, trying to get my bearings, before I recognized the forest, and angled towards the ground. I felt as if eyes were being drawn to me, even though I knew no one was about. I flew above the trees and followed the Cullen driveway, and when I saw the house the vampires were waiting there.

Esme looked longing and proud, her eyes glistening. Alice was beaming and Jasper was smiling gently. Rosalie looked jealous and hurt, and flitted away into the forest. Emmett whooped and grinned at me, and as I allowed myself to fall gradually to the ground I realized I had no idea how to land.

"Hel–"

My feet were running when I hit the ground, but I folded in my wings too early. I tripped and sprawled with all the grace of a hippo on the ground, making everyone laugh.

"Very graceful, Skye." Edward laughed.

I let him help me up, but then I gasped in suprise as I sagged into his grasp. I was very exhausted and really, really hungry. I let my wings out because they felt too hot, and Alice stroked my feathers in awe.

"That was very well done, Skye." Carlisle beamed.

"Thank you, dad." I managed to gasp out.

"She's very hungry and tired. Esme, I'll help you make something." Edward put me inside on the couch. I fought to keep my eyelids open.

I ate the five sandwiches that were given to me before I started to fall asleep again. Esme gathered me up in her arms and flitted to my bed. I crawled into it, my eyes closing.

"Can I go flying tomorrow?" I asked drowsily. Something cold touched my forehead, and I smiled as I realized it was Esme's lips.

"Of course, sweetie. Now sleep."

Her hand held my cheek as I slipped away, falling immediately into a dream of flying above the clouds with my vampire family watching out for me on the ground.

End of flashback

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey! I have actually lots of catching up work from school to do, so I might not update for least a week. **

**SO sorry!**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Skye POV

I shook myself out of my daydream in time to take a sheet of paper that was handed to me. It was my recent essay on the novel Lord of the Flies – I had quite a good mark.

"…parent's night." Mr Harvey was saying. "Remember, these marks go on your report cards. I'll be speaking to your parents about these marked essays."

"Woop woop." Tina muttered. I shot her a sympathetic glance, but she was too busy glaring at Mr Harvey. I sighed and bit my lip. Although Tina was my friend and I knew she was a good person, she _did_ have a bad attitude to everything.

"Now. Class, listen in, this is very important. Before parents night next Tuesday I want you to come up with a short fiction story – about anything and everything. It could be a reflective piece, meaning you look back on your own experiences and report on them, or a completely different fantasy story. I look forward to reading them."

The bell went just as he finished speaking, and I shoved the essay into my bag, walking out with Tina.

"What do I have next?" she asked.

I bit my lip thoughtfully. "You have music. I have gym."

"Skye!"

I turned to see Emily hurrying towards me. Tina coughed and said shortly, "I'll see you at lunch."

I waved goodbye to her as she walked away, her back hunched. I felt a familiar pang of sympathy before I turned to Emily, her frown making me smile.

"I _hate_ gym!" she whined as we made our way to the changing rooms. "It sucks! I can't do anything, I end up hurting people."

"You're not that bad – you just have a tendency to be potentially dangerous when you're armed with a racket or a hockey stick."

Emily stuck her tongue out at me. "Easy for you to say, miss perfect balance and super energetic. You _own_ the field when you play. Some of us humans aren't as good as you super being's."

I coughed, slamming my locker shut. "Ha." I said weakly before grabbing my gym stuff and practically running into the bathroom. No one was there, and I locked myself into the farthest toilet cubicle, breathing hard.

Emily had no idea how close she was. Super being's? Try avian mutant hybrid. I realized how she seemed to have picked up on how athletic and strong I was – I shuddered to think how everyone else could have noticed. I hate gym too, but only because I can't play to my full potential.

I put on three tank tops as well as my gym top, tucking in my wings so tight they actually groaned from the strain.

Swallowing I walked out and spotted Emily walking by herself. I walked over to her, punching her lightly on the shoulder.

"Today we're playing hockey, girls!" Our gym teacher, Mrs Bones, was a nightmare. I had half a mind to take a hockey stick to her head, but that wouldn't have been very polite, so I grumbled with Emily as I took up my position – forward.

The whistle blew and I lunged into action, snatching the ball off the other player and dribbling it forward. A girl called Misty ran behind me, and I turned and passed to her. She caught the ball and dribbled it, dodging other players. When she was surrounded she passed it to me, and I passed it to a girl called Gina who scored.

"Come on girls!" Mrs Bones roared. "Show your full potential!"

I snorted. Oh yes. If I showed my full potential, I'd run forward, break people's bones as I hit them out the way, cave someone's head in if I hit them hard with my hockey stick and break the goal post if I hit the ball hard.

Somehow, I don't think I should use my full potential.

The rest of the game was frustrating. I hated games, hockey especially, because I knew I could do so much _more_, yet couldn't. I understood how vampires have to be so careful around humans. The school's always giving us lectures on reaching our full potential, trying your hardest; giving everything you do your best effort. Yet here I was, holding back.

I sighed in relief when Mrs Bones blew her whistle sharply, signalling we should stop. We were allowed to go back and changed, and like before I changed in the bathroom. As I stripped down I let my wings out, sighing with relief as the muscles relaxed.

My next period was art, something I have a love hate relationship with. I love the subject – hate the teacher. Mr Sykes is cold and calculating with a moustache and slicked back hair. He hates me. I hate him. Simple really. But he never fails to criticise me or pick on me if I don't get something or am struggling with something.

I walked into the classroom and took my seat. Others took their seats and as the bell rang Katie slid in next to me.

"Skye! How are you?"

"I'm fine – we played hockey in gym. I _hate_ hockey." I scowled.

"Aw, poor you…didcha beat the other team?"

"Of course." I said airily, stifling my own giggles as she laughed.

"All right, all right, everyone shut up already." Mr Sykes stalked into the classroom as I let out a huge laugh, making him glare coldly at me.

"Now, today we're going to draw mythical creatures – from our own imaginations. This is not something you can copy and measure and make a replica of – this is a drawing that you do for the first time. And I will be marking them."

I bit my lip to keep a groan from coming out. Damn him. He always marks my work unfairly.

He started handing out paper. "You can use crayon, pen, pencil, coloured pencils, paint, coloured pastels, chalk…anything you want. You have until parent's night to complete it either at school or at home. You may begin."

People around me began drawing. I saw dragons, mermaids, witches, devils, angels, vampires…creatures that didn't exist and are thought of as fantasy.

I began drawing idly on the piece of paper, sighing as I thought of what to draw. I didn't want to draw what other people were drawing – although I try to fit in as much as I possibly can, I always have to urge to be different in art.

My drawing took on the shape of two wings. I didn't know what I was going to end up with, and so concentrated on purely the wings, becoming absorbed with every line, every shade, every stroke. The bell actually startled me when it rang, and I jumped.

"See you tomorrow." He glared at me as he walked past, and I stuck my tongue out at his retreating back.

"He scares me," Katie said thoughtfully. "And he hates you."

"Glad someone's noticed."

We walked out into the cafeteria and bought food, with me only allowed to buy a tray of food. This is a snack for me.

I ate it quickly before pleading some errand, and walking over to my family. Rosalie couldn't walk away from me in a cafeteria full of people, so instead she glared at me.

Alice and Emmett pushed their plates towards me, and I ate their food in less than five minutes.

"Thanks." I muttered.

I noticed Alice staring at me, and frowned. But then I realized her eyes were glazed and her hands were gripping the table – which was bending under the strain. Edward read my thoughts and peeled her hand away from it, and his eyes widened as he read her mind.

It must have been a bad vision as when Alice and Edward snapped out of it they actually looked worried.

"We need to get back to the house." Edward said through white lips. He looked around the table with a serious expression.

"I'll tell you on the way." Alice cut in when Emmett opened his mouth. "Come on – we don't have much time."

They all stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. I went with them, jogging next to Edward.

"Edward?" My voice was small. "What's happening?"

Edward didn't answer. He just took my hand, something he hasn't done in years, and propelled me along, past the flustered looking receptionist and out to the car park. Emmett and Jasper and Rosalie headed towards the cars but Alice shook her head.

"No. we need to run."

Edward practically dragged me into the forest that was near the car park. Everyone flitted away instantly, and I spread my wings intending to follow them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Edward demanded.

My wings snapped in. "What?"

"You're running with me." he scooped me up in his arms before I could say another word and ran.

My vision blurred, and I shouted over the roaring wind, "Edward! What's wrong? Tell me!"

He muttered under his breath before raising his voice. "The pack is coming over. They've seen you a few times – and they want our help in finding out what you are. They don't know you're living with us."

I clenched my eyes shut in fear, but when I opened then we were in the house. A second later everyone in my family was in the dining room, even Esme and Carlisle.

I wrenched myself out of Edward's arms, managing to speak first. "Should I hide? Should I stay?"

"Hide." Esme said.

"Stay." Rosalie answered.

Edward suddenly crouched and hissed viciously at Rosalie. "How could you even _think_ that they'll destroy her?"

Carlisle looked fraught. "Rosalie…"

"She doesn't belong here." Rosalie spat. "Never did."

"What kind of person are you, Rosalie?" I found my voice. "How can _you_ stand there and say _I_ don't belong here when I am more a part of this family than you are?"

Rosalie stiffened.

"Alice, what do you see?" Jasper said quietly.

Alice closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. After a few minutes she growled angrily.

"I can't see…too many undecided decisions."

"Then she should hide, just in case." Edward said firmly.

"No! She should meet them! Hiding her will make it difficult to hide her later on!" Rosalie shrieked.

"Rosalie, not everyone wants the mutant hybrid to die." I smirked at her.

What happened next was way too fast for me to follow.

Rosalie lunged, and the next millisecond was a blur of white and hair. The next thing I knew Esme was holding me tightly. Emmett and Jasper had Rosalie restrained, and Esme was speaking.

No, not speaking. _Snarling_.

"Skye is going to hide." She snarled. "End of. Now Rosalie if you can't restrain from trying to kill my daughter I will not hesitate to rip your head off."

Everyone stared at Esme in shock. She became a bit self conscious and looked to the floor. "I…I'm sorry, Rosalie. I don't know what came over me."

"Mothering instincts." Jasper said calmly. "They were intensified when you were changed."

Now everyone stared at Jasper in shock.

"Can everyone concentrate on the fact that the pack at La Plush is coming for me _NOW_?" I squeaked.

Everything moved again. "Skye, I want you to fly above the clouds and stay there until we figure out how to explain you to the pack."

"Too late." Edward's eyes glazed like he was seeing another world. "They're already here."

* * *

**Love to all**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 9

**I am SO unbelievably sorry for taking so long to update!!!**

**Everything piled up on me - my internet screwed up, I went away to CCF camp, it was my freind's birthday, I had to study, I was given loads of homework...**

**Those are my reasons for why I didn't update this. It's no excuse, I know, but I wanted you all to know I wasn't just sitting on my ass playing computer games!**

**Again, i'm sorry!**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Skye POV

Carlisle shook his head in frustration. "Damn. We may have to show Skye to them."

Esme's arms tightened around me. "What if they decide she is a threat?"

A feeling of serene calm spread around the room.

"Thank you, Jasper." Alice rubbed his arm before looking at us. "I can't see – I have no idea how this will turn out."

"How can that be?" Carlisle murmured. "You have never had a problem before…"

"Regardless of why Alice can't see, isn't anyone concerned about the pack of _dogs_ on our lawn?" Emmett demanded.

I snorted. "Emmett, all you want to do is fight them."

"Sam." Edward said sharply. We all turned to look at him. "He wants us to come out now."

Esme pulled me even tighter, if that was even possible. "Come, then. If anything happens, Skye, fly away. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine, mum." I shrugged out of her grasp. "I don't go looking for trouble."

"But it always irrevocably finds you." Edward muttered behind me as I followed Esme out into the lawn. The sky was cloudy, and I had this nagging feeling I should be at school. A sound came from somewhere in front of me, and I peered around Esme to see.

I was told of the pack when I was fourteen – I had to learn about the geography of La Plush so I wouldn't fly over it. I knew I had been glimpsed a few times, but only Alice and Edward knew that.

I bit my lip to keep myself from gasping in shock. There stood four huge wolves, all of which were staring intently at me. The second largest growled menacingly, but my frozen muscles refused to let me step back. Out of instinct my wings loosening to prepare to flare out and carry me away.

Alice touched me shoulder, and I straightened with difficulty. I had instincts just like the vampires did – while their instincts were to eat humans and be wary of other vampires, my instincts were to fly away at the first sight of danger.

"He wants to know who Skye is." Edward murmured to Carlisle, who nodded slightly.

"Sam. We would prefer if you changed back to human form to talk to us – I promise no harm will come to you."

"They asks how you can assure that." Edward said quietly.

"Your companions can stay in their wolf form." Carlisle promised.

I watched in fascination as the biggest, blackest wolf began to shake; a low growl rumbling from his chest. Suddenly he literally blurred, like a censored picture on TV, and this time my muscles moved to make me step back into Alice's arms. A man gradually appeared from the flashings of fur and skin, and I coughed and looked away as he appeared completely naked. When I looked again he had black shorts on.

"What is a human doing here, Cullen?" he snarled, his eyes narrowed in anger. The wolf that growled before bared his teeth, but a sharp look from Sam sent him crouching to the ground, whimpering an apology. "That is against the treaty – meaning you broke it."

"She is no human." Carlisle said calmly. "You don't think much of us Sam – we would never take a human to live with us."

Sam laughed – actually threw back his head as roared with laughter. "Not human?" He sneered. "What is she then? Huh?"

"No, she is not a wolf." Edward answered someone's thoughts. "And I never knew you couldn't get a female shape shifter. Interesting."

This time, the look that Sam gave the other wolf made it throw itself onto its back, whimpering and whining and looking away from Sam.

"You have broken the treaty." Sam's voice was deep and full of authority. "You must pay."

Esme tried to speak. "Sam, you don't even know who she i-"

"You broke the treaty." Sam repeated. His eyes were narrowed so much I could barely see them. "It is unacceptable."

"You don't even know who she _is_." Esme said in a hard voice.

Emmett flexed his muscles, and the three wolves sprang to surround Sam. Everyone tensed, and I became aware of Alice's arm around my waist and her hand gripping my shoulder.

There was complete silence. Everyone glared at each other with the exception of Alice, who was concentrating on subtly positioning herself so that when the fight began she could pick me up and run.

_Wait, backup a minute!_

They're talking about me, right? So if they don't know who I am, and Carlisle is unwilling to tell them, then…

I shrugged off Alice's hands. Surprisingly, she let go, and I made my way to the front of the coven. Esme made to pull me back, but Carlisle motioned for her to stay still.

I planted myself firmly in front of Sam, eyeing him up and down. He drew back a little, glaring at me, and I felt my wings tense in irritation.

"You want a fight, and you don't even know who I am." I said coldly. "Great Alpha you are."

Sam snarled at me. "Who are you, girl?"

I lifted my head. "I have a name, dog."

"And we don't care. Who are you?"

I heard Edward snap in anger behind me, but I didn't turn around. "I'm here of my own accord." I said as politely as possible. "My name is Skye."

"When did you come here, Skye?" Sam grinned nastily.

Again I had to restrain myself from throwing out my wings. _Wait for it, wait for it_…my mind cautioned.

"That's along story and we don't have time for that. I came here of my own accord a few years ago to take shelter. I am free to come and go as I please, and I can assure you, I am definitely not human."

"How so, _Skye_?" Sam was starting to lose his temper. "How?"

"Like this." I snarled, letting the iron hold I had on my wings go.

My wings flew out around me, looking huge and impressive. The pack jumped back, Sam even starting to shift before he realized I wasn't attacking him.

"That isn't possible...." He muttered, staring at my wings.

"And vampires and shape shifters are?" I raised my eyebrows. "I'm an Avian Mutant Hybrid. I have wings. I fly. I live with vampires. What's the big deal?"

"The big _deal_," Sam spat through clenched teeth. "Is that you're _living_ with vampires. _Vampires_!"

"And you live with and are one of those shape shifting dogs. _Dogs_!" I imitated his tone of voice. "Does this treaty say that the Cullen's are not allowed a guest? No. Does it forbid other non-human creatures to reside on their land? No. So you are unneeded in this situation. I'm here, I'm happy, I'm home. So if you ever catch me flying again, remember it's me, not some seagull of steroids."

"Where are the others?" Sam asked in a tight voice. The atmosphere around me turned to confusion.

"Others? What others?" Carlisle asked a bit too sharply, his eyes focused on Sam.

"We saw a group of six flying things – similar to Skye – flying above La Plush. We didn't know what they were."

"What?" Edward said. "Tell us about them."

"That's all we saw!" Sam protested. "When she," he pointed to me. "Showed me her wings I thought you were harbouring others. Obviously not."

"Then we have no grievances?" Carlisle questioned. The coven behind me tensed again.

"No." Sam said through gritted teeth. "I…we…were wrong to judge you without making sure. We are sorry."

"I accept your apology." I said quietly. Everyone, including Edward – who shouldn't because he could read my mind – looked at me in surprise. "Now apologize to my coven."

Sam snarled – actually bared his teeth in a fierce grimace. "I just did."

"No. I deserved an apology. You just gave one to me. Now apologize to the people you were intending to fight."

Sam's face was scary to watch. I didn't need Jasper to know his emotions; they flitted across his face, easily read. Shock, surprise, anger, confusion and…respect?

"Fine." He said curtly. "I…we...apologize…to you and your coven, Carlisle."

"Thank you. It is accepted." Carlisle said smoothly. "Now, you are free to leave any time you choose."

Without saying a word, Sam and the pack turned and ran into the woods, and I knew that they had truly gone when everyone around me relaxed.

Esme grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face her. "Skye Cullen, don't you ever do anything like that again!"

"I agree with Esme, Skye." Carlisle said gently. "Although this confrontation ended well, you put yourself and us into a potentially dangerous situation that could have…"

Surprisingly, I zoned out. My thoughts went to the six flying things that the pack had saw, and I started imagining them to be people like me, Hybrids with wings…

"…Skye? Are you even listening?" Carlisle sounded frustrated. It wasn't often he got frustrated, especially at me.

"Others." I murmured. "He said there were others."

"They probably were just falcons, Skye." Emmett said. "Or, exactly what you said – seagulls on steroids."

Alice cocked her head to the side. "Esme, you're about to get a call from the principle about our absence."

Esme disappeared with Carlisle inside, and Rosalie dragged Emmett away, claiming she wanted to hunt. Jasper touched Alice arm, who nodded quickly. "Good plan. Edward, Esme is claiming a relative died. We'll be free for the week."

"_Yes_!" I heard Emmett yell. "Hunting week!"

I waited for the familiar smack of Rosalie's hand on his shoulder, but it never came.

My thoughts wandered again. _Others_. The very thought of people like me who understood, who knew, who I could talk to and not feel out of place…

"Skye?" Edward whispered. "It was probably nothing."

I stared up at the cloudy sky, Edward's words going through one ear and out the other.

"Skye?" Edward tried again.

But I was too far gone. Edward stared on helplessly as I started to dream, watching my eyes brighten as I stared at the sky with growing hope.

* * *

**Review please, even though I probably don't deserve it!**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hope you like this !**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Edward POV

It was a Monday morning.

I watched Skye as she sat on the cliff edge, watching the stormy sea crash against the cliff far below. The sky above was cloudy – Forks was normally cloudy – and I was taking care not to be seen, hiding in the shadows. Her thoughts were still hopeful, even after the weeks passed with no sign of the bird people Sam saw. She kept on hoping – but doubt and disappointment haunted her thoughts, dashing them to pieces.

I wanted to comfort her – we all had tried some way or another – but every day she'd sit on that cliff edge gazing out to the sky, and she'd take extended time when she was out flying to scan the nearby wood areas. She'd finish her homework on the day it was given, and we couldn't complain about her grades. But we'd still try to distract her.

Jasper would double her exercise and defence lessons, giving her slight waves of happiness to keep her mind off the matter. Alice would take her on countless shopping trips – paint her nails, perform makeovers, do her hair, ect. Esme would spend some quality 'mother and daughter time' – helping Skye cook and spending long hours with her in the newly built conservatory. Emmett would be the joking big brother – letting her win on the Xbox, playing games with her and always there to be hugged like the teddy bear he was. Carlisle couldn't help much because the hospital doubled his shifts recently, and Rosalie – was Rosalie. She didn't try to help, but she wasn't ignorant either.

Skye must have senses something, because her entire body tensed. She slowly stood, edging towards the cliff edge, before she whipped around, her wings flaring out behind her, ready to take her up and away. But when she saw it was me she relaxed, sitting back down again.

However, her wings stayed out, wrapping around her like a cocoon.

I sat by her, giving her space. There was no point in reading her mind – Skye would always tell me the truth when we were alone like this.

She stroked her wing softly, her face expressionless. "They won't come back, will they?"

I let myself answer as truthfully as I could. "I do not know."

Skye lowered her left wing to put her head on my shoulder. "Do the others think they will?"

I sighed and shifted my arm so that it was around her. "The others never believed they were real, Skye."

Skye fell silent. I resisted the temptation to look into her mind. It was still alien to me, still unlike vampire and human minds. Skye had three kinds of people – when she was with humans she was the kind teenager, standing up for the underdog. She occasionally got hyper on sugar, and messed around with her friends. At home with us she was uncaring and witty, showing her vulnerable side only around Esme and me. And then there was a third character I only saw when she flew. Her mind becomes full of absolute happiness, and the bliss on her face tugs at your heart. She only gives in to her bird instincts when she is flying, and that was the side I would never truly know.

"Well, that's to be expected." Skye suddenly stood, wiping her hands off her jeans. "Let's go back to the house. We've got school in half an hour." She rolled her eyes before grinning suddenly at me. "Thanks, Edward. You know, you're the only one who can cheer me up even when giving me bad news."

I chuckled and scooped her up in my arms. "Well, I _am_ your big brother." I laughed at her squeals of outrage as I flitted back to the house.

Skye POV

"Yes?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Aw, c'mon, Skye! Your parents will never know – they'll think you're at my house, my parents will think I'm at your house…what could possibly go wrong?"

"No, Tina." I pressed my hands to my forehead, trying to stop the headache. "My sister is very…intuitive. She'll figure out what we're doing way before we do it. And my brothers…well. Are very protective of me."

"What? Scared of your brothers?" Tina laughed. "C'mon, Cullen. I've seen you in gym. You can take anyone on; it's not like you can't defend yourself. And I can't go with anyone else and you're the only one I'd go with. So please?"

I rolled my eyes, but inside I was trying to contain my excitement. _You Me at Six _were playing in Seattle this weekend. I frickin _loved_ them. But there was no way Carlisle and Esme would let me go. Not a chance in a million years. Tina was right – in a way. I could defend myself against anyone human, but my vampire family still thought I was a little kid. It was annoying, but I knew all they wanted was to protect me.

"I'll think about it." I sighed.

"Yes! Thank you!" Tina uncharacteristically hugged me before stalking back down the hallway. I smiled at her retreating back before heaving my bag further up my shoulder, bringing out my phone. I knew if I had Alice on my side, I could go – besides, I really needed her advice on what to wear.

I dialled Alice's number and put it to my ear, heading towards the bathroom. She answered happily.

"Skye?" She chirped. "What's up?"

"Can we go shopping tonight?" I asked quickly. I entered the bathroom, going into a stall and sitting on a toilet. "I mean, you said yesterday I didn't have many new things…"

"Of course!" I held the phone away from my ear as Alice squealed. I thought I heard a door open, but by then Alice was chatting loudly in my ear. "I'll take Rosalie too; she's been dying to visit that new section of Victoria's Secret…"

"No!" I said a bit too harshly. Alice fell silent. "I mean," I hasted to add, "I want to spend time with you. I haven't in a while – busy with schoolwork and that…"

Alice took my excuse. "Sure, Skye." She sounded so excited it made me smile. "I can't wait to make you look gorgeous!"

"What, I'm not gorgeous already?" I smirked.

I could practically hear Alice roll her eyes. "Yes, Skye, you are gorgeous."

"I'm glad you agree." I laughed. "Pick me up after school? That means Edward and everyone else won't interfere."

"Sounds good!" Alice's happiness was contagious, I was grinning madly. "See you later! Much love!"

She blew kisses into the phone as I laughed. "Love you too." I hung up and picked up my bag, opening the door and walking out. But then I realized three girls were standing by the mirrors with identical smirks on their faces.

Oh, shit.

"Boyfriend, Skye?" Jessica snickered. I lifted my head and head over to the door, intending to leave without saying anything.

But Lauren grabbed my arm. "Going so fast? I'm sure your brothers would love to hear you have a guy."

"They'd pound him in quicker than a butcher creams a lamb." Kellie said nastily. Lauren shot her a look, and Kellie backtracked. "Or your face."

Lauren threw back her platinum blond hair, admiring her perfectly manicured nails. "It won't take much longer for Edward to see he loves me. And then we'll get married and have kids and live in a mansion…and I'll get my boob jo-"

"And that's where you come in, Cullen," Jessica interrupted. "You get Edward to ask out Lauren. Easy."

"Uh…" I pursed my lips. Oh dear god, was everyone asking me things today? "Well…the thing is…" I hesitated. "I'm not sure that my brother will go out with someone…um…retarded?"

"I'm not retarded!" Lauren snapped.

"But Lauren, you had to be held back a year," Kellie said, her blue eyes scrunched in confusion. "And your dad had to pay the school to let you not be held back again…"

Lauren turned to Kellie, snarling. "That's irrelevant!" she practically screamed in her face.

I resisted the urge to laugh, but couldn't help a small snort escaping. Lauren turned back, and with an amazing amount of effort, calmed herself down.

"So it's easy." She leaned towards me, her perfectly plucked eyebrows making a mono brow as she frowned. "You get him to ask me out. I'll not tell everyone that you've got a secret boyfriend. Deal?"

I rolled my eyes. Oh joy! Blackmail! "Sure." I said tonelessly.

"Good." Lauren turned to the mirror and whipped out some lip-gloss, putting them on her puckered lips. She noticed me still hanging around. "Bye, Cullen."

I turned and walked out of the door. My bad mood was getting worse.

Those three girls had hounded me ever since I had come to the school – to try and get with one of my brothers. Most of the time I avoided them, but I guess today just wasn't my lucky day. On the way to the cafeteria I bumped into Sarah and her new boyfriend, Jack.

"Hey, Skye." Sarah giggled.

I stared at her, and then stared at Jack. He was good looking I guess, with dark hair and eyes. But I never really liked the whole 'tall, dark and mysterious' type, so I nodded.

"Hey." I said coolly.

"Hey yourself." He offered me a smile before draping his arm around Sarah's shoulder. "C'mon, babe, let's go someone quiet."

"Sure thing, Jack."

As they passed me, she whispered to me, "Thanks!"

I smiled and continued walking. I had hooked them up – well, used Alice's foresight to see what guy she would like. She's never had one that treats her well, and the Jack guy seemed to make her happy.

As I walked into the cafeteria I spotted Emily and a new guy chatting. I headed over to them, intending to talk to the guy.

"Yo." I said. To my surprise, Emily looked a bit disappointed.

"Hey, Skye." She smiled. "How are you? Haven't spoken to you all morning!"

"Same old, same old." I looked at the new guy. He was smaller than me – what a surprise; most guys my age are – with tight, curly blond hair and the cutest freckles. But the thing that made me smile knowingly was the fact he had the remains of initials on his cheek.

_E.T_

Another adorable trait of Emily was that she puts her initials on everything that is her property - and here was the new guy who was marked as hers.

"So what's your name?" I asked casually.

"Oliver. Yours?" he smiled gently.

"Skye." I winked at Emily and she blushed. I hugged her before whispering in her ear, "You go, girl."

Emily actually laughed at me before turning back to him eagerly. I've never seen her look so happy, and it made me half happy and half…something. I don't know. Jealousy? Sadness?

I've no idea. But it made me have a frown on my face as I walked over to where Katie sat, eating her lunch. She looked up as I sat down next to her, her cute face scrunching into a confused look.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

I looked across the cafeteria to my family. Alice and Jasper were sitting close to each other, smiling, while Emmett and Rosalie outright flirted with each other.

Then something caught my eye. Edward was staring at a brunette from across the cafeteria, his gaze intense. He looked frustrated, yet there was an underlining of curiosity.

I felt that strange emotion again, and sighed. "I don't know." I muttered. "I really don't know."

* * *

**Please Review**

**xx**

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

**I offer you these two chapters in the hope you will forgive me for being such a slow updater!**

**Warning, Angst in chapter after this one!**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Skye POV

As I got into Alice's car I threw my bag into the backseat, avoiding the curious gazes at her cute Porsche. I waved goodbye to Katie as she got into her car, chatting happily to her mum.

"When did you get your car here, Alice?" I asked, flicking through her music collection.

"I ran home at lunch." She said in an offhand voice. "And anyway, I'm so happy that you wanted me to take you shopping! We haven't in a while…"

"So yesterday doesn't count." I snorted.

"Well…no. It doesn't. It's never too early to go shopping." Alice stuck her nose into the air.

I found the CD I wanted, and pushed it into her fancy stereo set. I pressed play and waited eagerly, singing along to the lyrics the minute they came on…

"_Keep your hand's to yourself_…_these lips, belong to someone else."_

"Who is that?" Alice frowned. "It's familiar."

"_And you know that you will never get on ittt_…" I paused to nod my head to the music. "Duck yes. It's_ You Me at Six_, Alice!"

Her confused expression made me grip my seat in horror. "You haven't heard of You Me at Six?"

I couldn't believe it.

She shook her head. "No…"

For the next half an hour I gave her everything there was to know – every lyric, every guitar chord, every drum roll, a blow by blow description of Josh Franceschi…by the time we reached Seattle, Alice was pretty much an expert.

"Wow." She laughed. "You must like them a lot!"

"I do." I said eagerly. "I really, really do. Know where do you want to go first?"

Alice dragged me to this new shop to buy me new make-up, before dragging me to another one to get me new jeans. I caught sight of a price tag and flinched, and from then on kept my eyes firmly on Alice. I learnt long ago that if I protested, Alice would buy me more. Seriously – the Cullen's are completely loaded. But I did protest when she headed towards Victoria's Secret.

"Alice!" I hissed. "You will not be buying me stuff like this!"

"It's not for you." Alice grinned. "It's for me. And it's time you learned the clothes of seduction, young Skye."

"But I wont be seducing anyone!" I burst out. I flushed as this tall, model like girl glanced in my direction with a smirk. I groaned as Alice pushed me into a small room with a curtain in one corner. She disappeared for a few minutes before coming in with loads of lingerie in her hands.

"Here's the deal. You decide which one looks better on me, and I'll allow you to stop for lunch. Deal?"

My mouth watered, and I shook my head in defeat as I sat on a stool in the corner. "Deal." I finally said.

After a few minutes Alice appeared, and I fought to contain my embarrassment and awe. She looked ridiculously sexy in a purple lace slip with garters that had black lace covering the purple, and as she struck a pose I took a hit on my own self esteem.

"You look hot, Alice." I giggled. "But I don't know if purple is Jasper's favorite colour."

"You're right." Alice sucked on her lip as she surveyed her other clothes. "Ok. Next!"

Alice then appeared in a white silk babydoll – don't get me wrong, she looked great, but it didn't seem very…well, Alice-y.

"Doesn't seem like you." I frowned.

Alice flitted to try on another one, and as she appeared for the third time I grinned. "Perfect."

She wore a yellow lace flyaway babydoll – and it suited her so perfectly I felt a small tinge of jealousy.

"I think you found a winner, Alice!"

She grinned and put her clothes back on. I hurried her along, and she laughed at my eagerness.

"What, can't wait to get out of this shop?" she smirked.

I shook my head. "No. it's lunchtime!"

* * *

I watched Alice and she texted Jasper, the emotions flickering across her face. I chewed my burger slowly, feeling determined yet scared. As of now, I had to be persuasive and pleading to get her to let me go to the concert – and I had to figure out a way of making sure my family honestly thought I was at Tina's.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

I put down my burger, swallowing my mouthful. Alice's eyebrows went way up when she saw me leave half of my burger, so she put away her phone.

"Yes, Skye?"

I fiddled with my hoodie. "Well…I…er…"

Alice brightened up instantly. "Oh my gosh, you've started your period?"

"No, Alice!" I felt like banging my head on the table. And hiding under it at the same time.

In the bird world, female birds generally don't have periods. And because of my bird genes I was horrendously late for mine. I probably would start mine any day, but Alice hadn't seen it coming any time soon, so I felt disappointed.

"It's something else." Again, I was stuck on how to begin and Alice guessed once more.

"You like a boy?"

"NO!" I practically shrieked. An old lady went _tut tut_, but I ignored her.

"You remember _You Me at Six_?" I demanded. Realizing I was being stared at, I lowered my voice. "Well, there's this concert here this weekend, and Tina invited me to go with her."

"That's great!" Alice was excited. "I can't wait to hear them live!"

I took a deep breath. "Well, that's…kinda the point." I said slowly. I looked down at the floor, scuffing my shoes. "I don't want any of you there, hovering round my shoulder."

Alice was silent. I looked up at her, and she was looking at me strangely. "So you're saying you want to go to a concert by yourself…without us." She said slowly, as if trying out the words.

"Come _on_, Alice!" I sat up straight, jabbing at my chest. "I'm sixteen, I'm gonna drive next year, I can defend myself against any human, and if anything happens I'll call you right away!"

Alice's eye glazed over for a minute before she started talking again. "Yes…I can't believe I can see it happening, you really _do_ want to go…" Her eyes snapped back to me again. "Ok. I'm in. but only if you can convince Edward; otherwise it's off. Without his co-operation it will be useless."

"Aw, man!" this time I actually did bang my head off the table. "Alice, why pick the hardest person to convince?"

"One, because I can't keep him from reading my mind, and two, you're closest to him. You should tell him."

"But he'll say no!" I wailed. "He's so over protective!"

"And for good reason." For once, Alice wasn't bubbly and smiling. Her face took on a strangely serious expression, and she leaned across the table to speak quietly to me.

"You are one of the most precious things in Edward's life. Although he cares for his coven very much, we are vampires, Skye. Nothing except other vampires and werewolves can harm us – which isn't many and isn't often. But you on the other hand, are part way human – meaning you can still die very easily. And Edward cares for you very much. You're the little sister he never had."

She straightened up and picked up her bags, looking at me once more. "You should treasure your time with Edward, Skye. You never know what could change in future."

Her words made my mouth drop open. I didn't understand. It was like her words were…a warning.

A warning that Edward was leaving?

* * *

That night, as I climbed into bed, I put my IPod plugs into my ears, intending to listen to relaxing, calming music. As I snuggled down into bed Esme flitted into my room, kissing my cheek. I gave her a hug, and was surprised when Carlisle appeared, giving me a hug too.

"Goodnight Skye." He smiled.

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. But something made me open them again.

Through the slight crack in my open door I saw Esme and Carlisle holding hands and looking into each others eyes deeply. I felt a tug at my heart, and indescribable loneliness welled up inside me. I turned around and buried my head into the pillow, unknowing that my IPod had clicked onto shuffle.

_I was sitting in the living room, watching Esme and Carlisle as they slow danced around the room. They looked so perfect. I opened my mouth, but I couldn't speak._

_Carlisle stoked Esme's face. "You're so beautiful, Esme." He whispered._

_And then my world was twisting and turning and spinning, and I ended up in the cafeteria, watching Emily sit next to Oliver. He put his arm around her, hugging her close._

"_I really like you, Em." He blushed._

_Emily's face reddened. "I like you too, Oli." They leaned towards each other to kiss…_

_Emmett and Rosalie were messing around in the garage, both covered in oil. "Come here, you naughty girl." Emmett grinned._

_Rosalie winked. "Come and get me." _

_He flitted to her side and drew her close for a long, passionate kiss, showing their love in physical intimacy…_

_And then I was alone, facing a mirror. No one was next to me or around me. I touched my reflection, feeling confused._

"_Where is he?" I whispered, my hand balling into a fist. "Why am I alone?" _

* * *

**Warning, Angst in next chapter!**

**Review please xx**


	13. Chapter 12

**Have I said this enough? Angst in this chapter - or what I would consider as angst**

**A bit of swearing, incase anyone doesn't like that**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Skye POV

I woke up with a yelp, springing off the side of the bed and landing with a _thud_ on the floor. I sat up, breathing hard.

After a few seconds of dazed confusion I let myself fall back onto my carpet, closing my eyes. My wings were cramped uncomfortably between the floor and my back, so I spread them out on either side of me, stretching them with a sigh.

My dream bothered me for some reason, but I had no idea why. It was just of people I knew… I mean, everyone was paired off, but it wasn't particularly bothering.

I wondered what had made me wake up with such fervour, but when I came up with nothing I shrugged it off and checked the clock. Damn. Time to get ready for school.

I jumped into the shower, putting on the radio as I massaged soap into my hair. I poured the soap over my wings and washed them as well, and as I was rinsing them off a song came on the radio. I hadn't heard it before and it was by this new artist, so I stayed in the shower a little longer, listening to the chorus.

_**I'm with someone, being with someone,**_

_**His eyes glistening in the moonlight.**_

_**He kisses me softly, sweetly.**_

_**Giving my heart wings that match my own.**_

_**I feel like flying.**_

_**I wake up, alone, shattered.**_

_**The tears start to flow,**_

_**Will I always be alone?**_

_**In this world where everyone has someone but me.**_

_**A outcast.**_

_**A Loner.**_

_**A freak**._

The last word seemed to be silently said after the chorus, drumming in my head crazily.

_**A hybrid.**_

I turned off the shower in a surprising burst of violence, towelling myself roughly and putting on some clothes. I blow dried my hair before throwing on some make up, stalking out of my bedroom and grabbing my bag on the way out.

I took the stairs two at a time, seeing I was running late by the clock hanging above the mantel piece. I walked into the kitchen to see Rosalie straddling Emmett, both of them attacking each others mouth with ferocity I doubt humans could repeat. They looked so perfect together, a match made in heaven.

Suddenly I felt jealousy and sadness rise up in me, and I snapped as I walked past them, "Jesus, could you find another place to suck face?"

And I was so mad I walked straight back out again, anger pulsing in my veins. I threw open the front door and walked out down the gravel, intending to walk to school.

Jasper was beside me in a second. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You're all upset and angry for no reason I can find out."

"Butt out of my emotions, Jasper." I snapped. Shrugging off my bag, I spread my wings and jumped.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett and Rosalie standing next to Jasper, staring at me. I ignored them and flew high above the clouds, clasping my bag.

The anger faded away to a lingering sadness, and I was confused. I didn't mean to snap at them like that. I don't know what came over me.

I landed behind the school to avoid being seen, and walked into the car park early. I walked to my homeroom and upon realizing the door was locked, leaned against the wall outside it.

Pupils started to walk past, some of them smiling at me, others ignoring me. When Emily turned up, she chattered away at me, gushing about Oliver with such vigour I wasn't surprised she didn't take any notice of my scant replies. When we were let into the room by Mrs Greg I claimed my seat at the back, sitting in silence.

Sarah turned up, and I stared at the desk as she gossiped eagerly with Emily, trying to figure out my feelings.

"Hey, did you hear that new song? It's so good, it almost made me cry." Sarah said animatedly.

"No. How does it go?" Emily encouraged.

Sarah's always been a fair singer, so she leaned towards us and sang softly,

_**It's funny**_

_**I see all these couples and I'm staring**_

_**Laughing, holding hands**_

_**So in love they don't notice**_

_**The one in the corner**_

_**That's me**_

_**I've never thought of love before**_

_**Never really had time**_

_**To wonder if I'll get a guy**_

_**Who loves me for who I am?**_

_**And what**_

That song was the beginning of the same song I'd heard this morning in the shower.

"My god, that's beautiful!" Emily smiled. She noticed me staring at Sarah and asked suspiciously, "Skye? Are you all right?"

"Ye…" I paused. "No. I'm not. I'm going to see the nurse."

I walked out of the room, my quick pace becoming a jog. I road and to the fknew Alice would see me now, and to prevent Edward from reading my thoughts I thought over and over again, _going to see the nurse, feel sick. Going to see the nurse, feel sick. Going to see the nurse, feel sick._

But I didn't go to the nurse.

I ran out the emergency exit, thanking god it didn't have an alarm. I ran onto the forest, sprinting as hard as I could. A parked car had that song on.

_**Now I'm wishin, hoping, praying**_

_**That I'll find him**_

_**But I might not**_

_**I'm such a freak**_

_**It's a wonder I even have friends**_

_**Can I get the guy I want?**_

_**Everyone round me has someone**_

_**To hold, to think of, to love**_

_**They pray for their loved one**_

_**While I pray for my own life**_

I let out a small scream.

Oh dear god make it _stop_.

I plunged into the dark shadows, running along a small path my feet knew. My phone started to buzz, but I ignored it, running faster. I run faster than a human, so I should get to my clearing in a few minutes.

_I run faster than a human._

I chocked on my own words.

The clearing was in sight. I pelted for it, and just as I was about to take off my phone automatically played my new voice message from Jasper.

"_Skye Cullen, where the_ hell _are you going?"_

Alice's voice came over the speaker.

"_Is she okay? Where's she going?"_

With a strangled scream I leapt into the air, soaring upwards furiously.

* * *

Edward POV

I heard her scream and take off, and I was at her clearing in seconds. Jasper was one step behind me, and I reeled back as he sunk to the ground, holding his head.

"Dear god, she's so _upset_." He panted. "Why? _Why_?"

A song played on the radio from a parked car way behind us before the forest.

_**So I'll pray for my life**_

_**Hoping that someone will see**_

_**Will overlook me as a freak**_

_**And will love me for me**_

I stared at Skye's retreating figure before setting my face in a grim line. "I know why." I said.

I felt sadness and shame I'd never thought of it before.

"I know why."

* * *

Skye POV

I landed on my mountain top, feeling pain and loneliness building up to an almost unbearable point.

_I run faster than a human._

"Well of course I do!" I screamed. "No frickin duh!"

I kicked the barren tree, ignoring the pin points of pain that shot through my foot.

"I'm not human, am I?" I demanded of no one. I turned to face the forest that gave away to Forks below me that used to hold me captivated, but now seemed to be nothing to me.

"I mean, come on! Look at me!"

My wings flared on either side of me. I chocked as I realized how I must look, with wings and tears falling down my face.

Like some sort of fallen angel.

"I'm like a fucking earthbound angel." I yelled, kicking dust over the edge. "Jeez! God, when you made me, did you mean to put me on earth? Or was it a fucking accident?"

The tears were flowing thick and fast, making black rivulets down my face as my mascara ran.

"Why, thank you soooooooo much!" my voice was thick with sarcasm. "I mean, who wouldn't want wings?"

I kicked at the dust again, indescribable rage building inside me.

"I can't wear tank tops; I have to always wear hoodie's around people. I have to wear three shirts at gym to hide my wings. I can't go swimming when there's a human around. I'm taller than most girls in my class. I eat like a pig. I hate being so frickin smart. And you know the worst thing about this?"

I demanded of the uncaring sky. Never did the sky look so bleak and uninviting.

"Everyone around me has someone!" I screeched. "Every human has a lover; every vampire has a mate. What happened to the quota for hybrids? I can't ever like a human; I'll punch them if I get angry and cave their bloody face in! They'll freak out at my wings; who wouldn't?"

My voice was raspy from the intensity of my scream, my tears were stopping. I felt hollow and empty, like my soul had been taken away.

I backed away from the edge, feeling suddenly suicidal. I leant against the tree and slowly slid down it, my eyes on the sky.

"I have no one. No one to hold my hand, or kiss my cheek, or tell me I look beautiful whatever I wear, who makes me feel safe, who doesn't care about my frickin wings."

I was whispering to no one. I didn't even know why I was talking to myself. "Who _loves_ me. Who wants to marry me and live with me and take care of me regardless of the fact I'm not human."

I drew my knees up. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"All I want is a guy who loves me." I asked softly. "Even though I'm a freak. Isn't there anyone out there who can do that?"

The sky remained stubbornly silent, as if God himself was affronted by my violent rant and refused to answer.

* * *

**Now we know why she felt funny when she saw all those couples together **

**Review please xx**


	14. Chapter 13

**Thank you to all who have reviewed so far!**

**My other fanfic, The Institute, it being put on hold so I can concentrate on this one.**

**Then I will be updating quicker!**

**Thank you**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Skye POV

Only when the sky darkened and the town of Forks lit up in an array of sparkling lights did my tears stop falling. I lifted my head up from my knees and stared blindly into the darkness.

I didn't want to go home. I couldn't bear to see the pity in my family's eyes – and the look of satisfaction in Rosalie's eyes. I didn't want to be pitied. I just wanted to have someone.

Something rustled to my left, but I didn't move or look. I had no more energy, no more will to defend myself. A slight breeze ruffled my hair, and a cold hand touched my cheek.

"Skye…"

I flinched away from his touch. I stood by myself, refusing to meet his eyes. "Take me home, please." I whispered.

Edward cradled me gently into his arms before flitting off. The cold air slapped my cheek, and I buried my head into Edward's cold shoulder. My eyelids grew heavy, and I slipped away as I began to hear distant voices.

I woke up in my bed, staring at my ceiling. My alarm went off again, and I slapped it off. I send out a thought to Edward. _I don't want to talk, _I thought fiercely_. I want to forget it._

Hoping he heard me, I got up and jumped into the shower, not turning on my radio. The smell of my soap calmed my nerves, and the feel of my hands over my wings relaxed the tense muscles. When I had finished I walked into my room and silently dried my hair, straightening it after it was ready. I put a bit more make up than usual, and I picked out clothes without putting much thought into it.

When I finally walked down the stairs, I was panicking. I couldn't hear anything and I was hoping that they would ignore yesterday.

No such luck.

When I walked into the living room my whole family was there, even Rosalie. I took a deep breath and twisted my hands around the bottom of my shirt.

"Hi." I said nervously.

Esme smiled gently at me. "We don't have to talk about it, Skye. We just want you to know you're not alone. Not ever."

And then she held out her arms.

I stared at them, feeling a surge of love and gratitude swell up inside me, filling me. My feet moved before my brain, and before I knew it I collided into her body, squeezing her tightly and clenching my eyes shut. I felt other cols arms wrap around me, and fought the urge to cry.

I may never find that special someone, but at least I had my family.

* * *

The week passed way quicker than it should.

Sarah and Jack had a small fight, but it was smoothed over when he brought her twenty roses into school to give to her. It was amazingly romantic, and I would have thought he was incapable of those kinds of gestures – but I guess I was wrong.

Emily and Oliver went out on a date – and Emily phoned me at three in the morning to tell me about it. She was so happy it made me smile, and I welcomed Oliver into my 'nice guy' list.

Tina made up a song, and although it was raw and her voice needed training, I thought it was amazing. I recommended she get singing lessons, but she rolled her eyes at me.

"No one will listen to my shit." She told me. "And how can I afford singing lessons? And by the way, are you ready for this weekend?"

With a little cajoling to Esme, I managed to set up a singing instructor at the school for her. When I first led her inside the music room she stared at me like I'd grown two heads.

"What?" I defended. "You want to learn how to sing. Here is a training teacher. Now go sing!"

I managed to break Katie out of her shell on Thursday – I convinced her to wear some of my clothes and I gave her a make over in the bathroom. She was a confident person after a few touches of make up – and although she got into a row with her mum she wanted me to do her make up every morning until she brought her own.

Unfortunately, I still had to convince Edward to let me go to the concert. On the Friday night I approached him on his piano, sitting next to him on the seat.

"I haven't played in a while." I murmured, placing my hands hesitantly over the keys and playing what came to mind. It was a jaunty tune that Edward added a melody too, and soon we were laughing over our silliness when Edward started playing some classical music. Eventually he stopped laughing, and started playing this beautiful tune that made me smile. I frowned as I saw his face. He looked wistful and frustrated, yet his eyes were soft.

"What's that look for?" I asked him. He stopped playing.

"Excuse me?"

"You look…sad. Yet happy. It's hard to explain. And what was that piece? I haven't heard it before."

"It's relatively new." Edward started playing it again, adding a few extra notes here and there.

"Whose it for?" I asked absently.

Edward froze. "No one."

I laughed and punched his shoulder lightly. "Come on, Edward. I know it isn't for me – it is for someone else. Has Edward got a crush?" I teased, tickling his side uselessly.

Edward stared at me, his gold eyes widening, before he covered his face with his hands.

"I don't know." He whispered. "But it's for her. Bella Swan."

* * *

Edward POV

Throughout the week I couldn't sto thinking about her. I knew I shouldn't have been – I kept screaming at myself, _she's human! She's human_! But it didn't stop me from staring. Especially at those eyes – those deep pools of mystery that I could stare into for hours.

Biology is the sweetest torture I have ever endured. My throat burns and the venom swishes around in my mouth in such quantity I'm amazed I don't drool.

Yet her blood sings like an angel's choir from heaven, and the scent of her freesia shampoo drives me insane. I long to touch her face, to stroke her cheek, to hold her hand…yet it is impossible. I know if I touch her I will kill her. So I keep my distance, watching her from afar. I know I will give in eventually – Alice's vision told me as such – but I refuse to let it happen. The vision of her cold and sparkling, just like the deplorable creature I am…I shudder to think about it.

I was just sitting on my piano when Skye came and sat next to me. We made up a funny melody together, and when we stopped laughing, my thoughts wandered to Bella's face.

My fingers started playing, and I let them go one, moving fluidly over the keys to produce a piece so sweet, so unbearably like Bella I felt it tug at me heart.

"What's that look for?" Skye asked me suddenly.

I stopped playing. "Excuse me?"

"You look…sad. Yet happy. It's hard to explain. And what was that piece? I haven't heard it before." Skye was looking curious.

"It's relatively new." I started playing it again, adding a few extra notes here and there.

"Whose it for?" Skye asked absently.

I froze. I knew it was for Bella – it went without saying that I created it this very second for her – but I didn't want anyone to know. I knew my family would know eventually, but I wanted to keep it a secret. "No one."

Skye laughed and punched my shoulder lightly. "Come on, Edward. I know it isn't for me – it is for someone else. Has Edward got a crush?" Skye teased, tickling my stone side uselessly.

I stared at her blindly, a range of emotions tearing through my otherwise still body, before I covered my face in my hands.

"I don't know." I managed to whisper. "But it's for her. Bella Swan."

Skye inhaled sharply. I didn't look up; instead I hid behind my hands. I suddenly realized why humans do so. It is dark and comforting, hiding the world behind.

"But she's human, Edward." Skye said weakly.

I lifted my head. "Alice had a vision that she would become a…one of us. And I don't want that to happen." I almost snarled, baring my teeth for the slightest of seconds. "Her blood calls me…" I stroked the keys, lost in thought. "It sings for me. But I will not, and cannot allow her to become what I am." I shook my head. "That would make her hate me."

"Then just get to know her." Skye said brightly. I looked down at her, raising a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes, I may not be the pinnacle of human behavior, but I've seen her, Edward. She looks at you the same why you look at her. If you just talk to here, and become her friend, it doesn't have to go any further than that."

I felt surprised that Skye, the young woman she is, was giving me advice. "Really?" I asked, feeling so unsure.

"Of course!" Skye said enthusiastically. "I can ask her about you if you want."

I stilled. Did I want Skye to be scoping for information about me from Bella?

"I'll be casual, don't worry." Skye laughed.

"Thank you." I sighed. I turned back to the piano again, but a thought from Skye's head made me freeze.

"Concert?" I demanded, snapping my head to look at her.

To my surprise, Skye looked upset. "I want to tell you something." She said slowly.

And then her hidden thoughts spilled out, letting me see her plans to go to a concert…with Tina…_You Me at Six_…without us…

"Absolutely not." I growled. "You're not old enough."

"I'll be as old as you – physically – in a year, Edward. And Alice said I could go."

"No." I said firmly.

"Edward…"

Skye looked upset. I knew what she was about to say wasn't a lie, or an act – but from her heart.

"I want to do what normal girls my age do." She said, staring at the floor. "I want to go to parties, go to concerts, go shopping, have a boyfriend…"

I stayed silent.

"And this will show you how much maturity I have." Skye finished, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Then tell Carlisle and Esme." I grinned.

"They will never let me go. Please Edward – I'm asking you for one night for me to be normal."

At the word normal, Skye flinched. I automatically reached out to touch her shoulder, but withdrew my hand. And looked at her.

Skye's eyes were bright and determined. She was blossoming into a mixture of tough and sweet, a great combination, and I knew Jasper had taught her well in the art of self defense. She was fit and able to defend herself against any human – especially in situations concerning men. Emmett had very strong feelings about Sky and men, and told Jasper to teach her how to escape from a group of grown men – like where to kick and how to punch.

I knew Skye yearned to be human – even though flying was the happiest feeling to true freedom, she would trade it all to be 'normal.' However she shrugged it off and enjoyed life, not letting things like that get to her. until now…

The more I looked at her, the more I saw a young woman, not the scared, little hybrid that had crashed into the house nine years ago.

And I made a decision.

"You can go with Tina." I said sternly. "But there are a few restrictions…"

* * *

**Yay! Skye gets to go to her first ever concert!**

**Wonder what will happen? :P**

**Please Review xx**


	15. Chapter 14

**Right**

**My laptop decided to taken away my firewall and let hackers into my computer! Thankfully my dad - whose a computer programmer - fixed it, but some of my files got currupted. All of the files in my My Documents area got screwed - which included the next five chapters to this!**

**So I had to let my dad fix my laptop while trying to write up to the standard I had before my files got wa-banged.**

**I'm so sorry and I hope these will appease?**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Skye POV

To say I was a little nervous to go to Tina' house was a bit of an understatement. The plan was that I go to her house after school before her parents were home, go the the concert - Edward made me agree to his conditions - and then Edward would drive us home, drop off Tina then pretend to have picked me up from Tina's house and brought me home because I was 'sick.'

Alice told me that everything would go without a hitch, but her foresight wavered a little near the end of the concert.

"I don't get it." she frowned to me this morning. "You get there fine, you have a good time, and you come home safely – why can't I see about twenty minutes before the end?"

It was puzzling, but I shrugged it off. Maybe a dog from La Plush would turn up then leave.

Tina's house was nice – I guess. It stank of vomit and beer. There was one big red armchair in the lounge room with a single, blue couch, and the kitchen was filthy with plates piling up in the sink. There was a drastic difference in the bedrooms. Tina's little sister's room was pink and fluffy, with pictures of Disney princesses on the walls.

However, Tina's room was dark purple with _You_ _Me at Six_ and _Bring Me the Horizon_ posters on her walls, with a dark carpet and velvet vampiric curtains. And it was naturally a pigsty.

First of all, Tina turned to me with a gleam in her eye. "You _won't_ be wearing those kitten heels, Skye."

I looked down at my seemingly innocent outfit. "What's wrong with it? I don't look like a slut or something!"

"That's the whole point." Tina rolled her eyes. "You look too innocent. Like a cute little sixteen year old."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Um…is that a problem?"

"Of course it is!" Tina sighed, exasperated. "You need and _want_ to look older. Trust me. I've got an outfit ready for you – I knew you wouldn't have anything suitable for a concert."

She rummaged around her room and threw items of clothing at me. I caught a pair of skinny jeans, converse, a long red top that was really tight and a weird zip up jumper.

"I'll wear everything but the jumper." I stated firmly. "I'm wearing my hoodie over the tank top."

Tina huffed. "Fine." She started pulling together her own outfit, putting on some music. We sang as we changed, and as when Tina was satisfied with my look she whipped out some eyeliner and mascara.

"No, Tina!" I craned my neck, trying to get away from her hands. "I don't need any more make up!"

"Too bad," Tina said conversationally. "You're getting it anyway."

I tried not to look in the mirror after she finished, my mind conjuring up horrors of how gothic my face would look. Just as Tina switched off the music and finished her make up, I heard the front door open and close. Tina didn't seem to notice, and threw clothes around the room, looking for her phone.

"Where did I put it…" she muttered. She lifted up the discarded jumper I refused to wear, and pounced in glee when she saw her phone under it. "Yes!" she snatched it up. "Let's go."

"Tina?"

Tina froze as a man's voice echoed harshly up the stairs. I saw her brightly triumphant face snap into fear, and she swallowed hard. Her eyes darted to the door and to me, her lips started to quiver.

"_Tina!" _

Heavy footsteps started towards Tina's room, and it was then I decided to act. I grabbed Tina's hand and hauled her towards the window, throwing it open as far as it would go. It was beginning to get dark, and as Tina looked down at the ground below she balked.

"No! Skye, what the _hell_ are you doing?!"

"Look." I spoke urgently. "Trust me."

Tina's dad tripped and fell against the outside of Tina's door. It opened to reveal him on the floor, shaking his head.

There was no time. I grabbed Tina and gripped her tightly, putting one hand over her eyes. I jumped just as he yelled behind me.

Tina shrieked as the air rushed past us, and as I landed with a _thump_ on the ground her bones jarred heavily. Hoping nothing was broken, I sprinted away around the side of the house, running along with pavement. When I had run a block I slowed down and let Tina go.

She stumbled out of my arms, staggering a bit, before shaking her head and peering at me, rubbing her shoulder.

"What…?"

"Look. Don't ask questions. We're gonna be late!"

I grabbed her arm and ran, noticing Tina bring out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked, confused.

She held the phone to her ear. "A friend. Neither of us can drive. I was gonna take the bus, but then I left my purse at home."

"With who?" I asked, frowning as she pulled me to a stop.

Tina ignored me and spoke into her phone quietly before snapping it shut, putting it into her pocket. She mussed up her hair and whipped out a small mirror and lipstick, putting it on her pouty lips.

"Er…Tina, why are you putting on make up?"

She winked at me as a black sedan drove up. The window rolled down, and a nineteen year old make model appeared. He had dark hair and hazel eyes, and as I gaped at him Tina did something that made me gape more.

She walked towards the car in a walk so seductive I felt my own self esteem plummet to be in the same pavement as her, and as she leaned on the car and jutted out one hip coolly the guy looked her up and down, appreciating.

"Tina," he licked his lips. "You need a ride?"

Tina leaned down, giving him a good view of her breasts in the low cut top. "Sure thing. Do ya mind, Jack?"

"Not a problem." He motioned towards the door. "Get in. Who's your friend?"

"Skye."

I shot her an incredulous look. I was _not_ getting into the car with a nineteen year old man.

"C'mon, Skye." Tina hissed. "I'm not flashing my flesh around for jollies. Getcha ass in here!"

I scrambled in, noticing her get into the front and lean close to him. We drove off, and so began the most uncomfortable hour in my entire life. Tina and Jack flirted outrageously with each other, and unluckily, thanks to my super hearing, I heard every single dirty suggestion Tina whispered in Jack's ear. When we finally arrived at the concert my ears were burning.

"You go out with our tickets, Skye. I'll be a minute." Tina purred, focusing her eyes on Jack, who smirked.

I swallowed hard and got out, noticing the large amount of people. I felt my insides tighten, and took a few deep breaths.

Tina eventually got out, her hair mussed up and her lipstick askew. She waved goodbye as the Sedan sped out of here, before finally turning to me.

"Don't ask." She snapped as she whipped out her mirror to check the damage to her hair and lipstick.

"I don't need to." I looked at her levelly, my eyes tightening. "I don't think you're a whore, Tina. I really don't."

I saw her shoulders drop in relief, and to spare her embarrassment I grabbed her hand and yanked her forward. "Come on. I can't wait to start my first concert!"

Once we got past the door and into the crammed and noisy space, I froze. The familiar claustrophobia gripped me, and I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I didn't want any of my stupid fears to worry me tonight. It was _my_ night.

Tina dragged me into the crowd, and eventually after lots of pushing and shoving I could see the stage. I saw the band, and they were as hot as Tina described him.

"There's Josh." Tina waved and screamed, and I did that too. They started playing, and my god, they were good.

I yelled the lyrics to _Gossip_ so loud my voice turned hoarse. Every single song was amazing, I got lost in the crowd, swept away by the sense of rightness that came when the entire crowd sung with the band.

I didn't feel like a hybrid. I didn't feel like I lived with vampires. Hell, I even forgot that werewolves were real.

I just sung my heart out and pretended, for hours, that I was human.

Near the end I really, really needed to pee, and after screaming in Tina's ear that I'd meet her outside I shoved my way to the back. I hoped they had toilets here. I really did.

Eventually I found a door marked _Ladies_ and walked in, practically running to a stall and slamming the door shut.

To say I've never been gladder to pee in my life is an understatement.

When I finished my business and checked in the mirror my hair was okay, and walked a little too quickly outside, 'cos I walked right into someone.

Whoever it was, he was scorching hot – no, literally, his skin was boiling, and I could tell because he wasn't wearing a shirt – and the minute I inhaled in surprise my senses heightened and my wings halfway rose.

"Sorry," he muttered, and walked on.

I snapped my wings in and looked around frantically, trying to see if anyone saw me. Nup – I was in the shadows in the farthest corner away from the crowd. My phone buzzed, and I picked it up automatically.

"Hello?"

"Are you okay, Skye?" Edward demanded.

I sighed. This was one of his conditions. To let him know how everything was in the twenty minutes my future disappeared.

"Fine, Edward – don't worry! I'm alive, I'm safe, and I'm breathing. Stop worrying. You sure you'll pick us up?"

"I'm halfway there, Skye." Edward's voice held amusement. "I'll see you out the front."

"Okay. Much Love, Bye!"

A roar from the crowd sent me cringing slightly as Max strummed the last few chords on his guitar. The crowd went wild, begging for more, but the band just waved before walking offstage, sending resounding moans around the crowd. Then in one big mass they headed for the door, and I reluctantly joined them. I found Tina and dragged her along the sidewalk for a bit, before waiting patiently for Edward.

As she chattered excitedly in my ear I caught sight of Edwards Volvo in the parking lot opposite. For what seemed the hundredth time that night I grabbed her hand and dragged her across the road and to the waiting car.

"Hey Edward," I clambered into the front seat. "The concert was great!"

Tina got in more slowly, her eyes trained on Edward.

I heard her heartbeat quicken and her brains turn to mush the minute she closed the door.

"Hello, Christina." Edward smiled politely.

She stared for a few seconds before shaking her head, her head clearing slightly. "Uh…that….um…it's Tina." She finished, flushing.

"I'm sorry, Tina. Do you want to be dropped off at the end of your street or in front of your house?" he asked while pulling out of the park.

In the review mirror I saw her stiffen, like she was snapped out of a daydream, and she said after a few tries, "The end of my…my street would be fine."

The car ride wasn't uncomfortable like it was with Tina and Jack. Edward and I chatted casually, and although we tried to include her as much as possible in the conversation she really was struck with Edward. When we finally dropped her off, she promised me she'd bring my other clothes to me at school.

When we were on the road again, with home five minutes away, Edward fell strangely silent. His hands gripped on the wheels, and his eyes were glazed.

"Bastard." He swore. Which left me shocked and confused.

I have never, ever, _ever_, heard Edward swear. And to hear him say it in such a harsh voice made me scared.

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly, fearing he was angry with me.

He didn't answer. We drove home in silence, and when I got back I started coughing and trying to look pale. Edward silently passed his hands over my face and arms, and soon I was shivering slightly.

He carried me inside, and Esme was beside me in a second. "What happened, Skye? Edward?"

"She felt ill, so called me." Edward said. His eyes were blazing with anger. "I'll just tuck her in bed."

As Edward tucked me in, I felt compelled to ask, "Edward, what's wrong?"

Edward looked at me for a long minute before sitting on the edge on my bed.

"I saw through Tina's eyes…what Tina has to go through every night. And then Alice had a vision, and I was close enough to see it."

He closed his darkening eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. "Tina could be raped by her father tomorrow."

I stared at him, my eyes wide. Then I started to shake uncontrollably, fear in my very veins.

"No…no…_NO_! Edward, we have to help her! Edward…we _have_ to!"

Edward kissed my cheek. "I know."

"You know what?" I demanded. "_What_?"

And for the first time in my life with the Cullen's, Edward didn't tell me.

"Nothing you have to worry about."

* * *

**Omg! What will Edward do?**

**Please review!**

**xx**


	16. Chapter 15

**Because of my laptop**

**Certain characters that make this fic a crossover are in the next chapter!**

**And it will go from there....**

**Enjoy xx**

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

The minute Skye fell asleep I flitted downstairs to the dining room, where the sombre table stood proudly. I sat down on the chair at one side, and said clearly, "All members of the Cullen family come to the conference room."

They could all hear me. Alice appeared first with Jasper in tow, having foreseen this whole meeting. She sat beside me, clearly with me on this issue, but Jasper sat on the opposite end, his thoughts sorry but practical. I understood his point of view and respected it – _why should we bother ourselves in human affairs?_

Carlisle sat at the other end of the table while Esme took her place in the middle. Emmett and Rosalie walked in, and as Emmett took his place in the middle opposite Esme I froze, staring at Rosalie.

Rosalie walked determinedly over to the seat directly on my right hand side and sat down. Her thoughts were clear.

_This human will _not_ be raped by her own father. _

The votes cast, the side chosen, the conference began.

"As you know, Skye's friend, Tina, could be raped tomorrow." I said quietly.

"And that will not happen." Rosalie interrupted coldly. "I will not allow it. If anyone tries to stop me ripping his throat out, you will merely be a matter of inconvenience."

I winced. Um, I wasn't exactly looking to kill him…

"Rosalie, I do not think we should…kill him. I think scaring him will be enough."

"Why bother?" Jasper interjected. "This is purely a human matter. Why concern ourselves in mortal affairs?"

Alice glanced at him. "Jasper, I know where you stand on this – but this is someone's sister. Imagine if it were your own sister."

An image of a young and pretty woman flashed in Jasper's mind, and he flinched. I turned to Carlisle, surprised at his opposition.

_You are wondering why I oppose this, Edward._ Carlisle frowned slightly. "Although my sincerest sympathies lie with the girl…what happens if Alice gets another vision of another girl in trouble? Would we have to run after these people, saving them?"

"The poor dears," Esme murmured. "The poor, fragile dears."

Carlisle shot a guilty and horror struck look at Esme, who smiled gently.

"Well, I'm more than willing to do the scaring," Emmett grinned. "That dirty son of a bit–"

"Emmett!" Esme scolded gently.

Emmett gulped and hastily rephrased. "…dirty son of a gun deserves it." he finished with relish. "I wouldn't mind scaring him. From what I've heard he's a filthy motherf–"

"– rogger who is a really nasty _poo_." Alice announced triumphantly.

I smirked. "Nice to know you're still reading your nursery books, Alice."

She stuck her tongue out. "Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme have decided to help Tina. Carlisle is undecided and Jasper in against it. By the majority vote in Cullen order, I herby announce that the Cullen family are helping Tina."

We all stood as one, our eyes going to Jasper. "You have to look after Skye tomorrow, Jasper." Alice told him. "Carlisle's working and Esme is going to Seattle."

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Fine." Suddenly, his thoughts took a new turn, and he smirked at me.

"How's it going with Bella, Edward?" He grinned. _Payback_.

"Good." I muttered.

"He's taking her somewhere on Sunday." Alice frowned. "He won't make up his mind."

"Aww, c'mon Edward!" Emmett whined. "I wanna meet my would-be sister!"

Rosalie pulled at his arm, and he grinned at her before giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. The result was a smack on the arm, and I heard Emmett's thoughts give a twinge of sadness and disappointment before covering it with a laugh.

"Don't be like that, Rose," he pleaded.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll be in the garage." She disappeared.

"We'll meet here at five o'clock tonight." I said quickly. "Then we'll make up a plan and go."

Everyone went their separate ways, leaving me alone in the room. Alice's thoughts sounded in my head, leaving a distinct warning.

_If you don't tell Skye what's happening, I will. You can't keep this from her, Edward. She's your sister._

I set my jaw and clenched my eyes shut, wanting to make all the voices go away.

* * *

Skye POV

When I woke up I noticed the house was still.

I ran downstairs to see Jasper reading silently on the coach, his eyes a blur.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, grabbing an orange from the fruit bowl. After peeling it and throwing the skin in the bin, I let my wings stretch out behind me, and let them hang loose. It felt like two pillows were on either side of my back.

"Out – I don't know where. Which means you will be doing a few extra training courses today!" Jasper jumped up.

I continued eating my orange. "Doing what?"

Jasper grinned. "I'm going to teach you how to dislodge someone in the air."

I choked on the piece of orange I was chewing, and Jasper was instantly pounding on my back.

"Are you serious?" I demanded. "What are you going to do, leap on me when I'm free falling?"

"Exactly." Jasper's face turning serious. "Your enemy will attack you at anytime, Skye, and when you're free falling, that's when you're at your most vulnerable."

"Most relaxed, you mean." I muttered. I finished my orange before facing him, my hands on my hips.

"Fine. But then I get the afternoon off – I wanna go out for a fly before it's dark. I haven't for a while."

* * *

Rosalie POV

"You ready?"

I nodded. I flicked back my hair haughtily, my eyes narrowed.

"Remember, Rose." Emmett whispered. "Don't kill him. We just want to scare him."

"I'll try to remember that." My voice was as cold as ice.

My phone rang, and I answered it. "You ready?" Edward's voice came through.

"Ready to kill – I mean kick some human butt."

"Go."

Emmett disappeared. Inside of the house I was standing outside of, I heard the shower turn on and the human – Tina, was it? – get in. Someone heavy sat in front of the TV, letting out a disgusting burp.

Just as Alice predicted, the sky darkened and the heavens opened, soaking me in minutes. I hurried to the door and ran the bell, knocking hurriedly. The man grunted and groaned as he heaved himself off the couch and to the door. As soon as he opened it, however, he forgot all about his grumbles.

I was, naturally, a breathtaking sight. With my blond hair falling into pretty curls and my amber eyes framed by sooty lashes and an angel face – not to mention my perfect model's body – I knew I was hot.

And I flaunted it like hell.

"Excuse me," I made my voice low and sultry. "My boyfriend's gone to look for a nearby garage – our car broke down. May I use your phone?"

He nodded, his mouth hanging open. I walked over to the hall and picked up the phone, my hips swinging every inch of the way. I dialled a phoney number, pretending to look disappointed after a few minutes.

"They're busy," I sighed as I hung up. "Oh well. Can I sit on your couch until my boyfriend comes back?" I fluttered my eyelashes and leaned into one hip, twirling my hair and letting a little flirtatious grin grace my face.

"Of…of course." His was rough. "Please do."

I sat down and removed my cardigan, shaking the water off of it. My thin white tank top clung to my body, and as I stretched he let out a small groan and a bulge in his pants appeared.

Well well well. Looks like someone is a little hot.

He sat down, his eyes never leaving my chest. I pretended to notice after a few minutes, my eyes widening in false surprise.

"Oh dear," I put a hand to my mouth. "I forgot to put a bra on. Do you mind?" my voice went husky as I played with the strap on my tank top.

"Not at all." His breathing quickened as he sat on the other end of the couch. I sidled closer, my nose wrinkling. God, this vile creature needed a bath. He turned his head, and I almost gagged.

Most _definitely_ mouthwash first.

"My boyfriend won't be back for a while…" I let the sentence hang.

He looked me up and down, licking his lips. "Are you close to him?"

"Close? Well. The occasional fuck can be called close…can't it?" I saw his pupils dilate as the word 'fuck' and his zipper was straining against his erection.

"Would you like to be close to me?" he draped his arm casually over the couch, barely above my shoulders.

I leaned even close. "Oh _yes_."

He leaned over me, his arm going over my left arm and his face close to mine. "Let's fuck already."

Just before his mouth touched mine – if he did I would have thrown him through the wall – the door crashed open.

Emmett strode through, pausing to see this disgusting…_thing_ over me. His eyes darkened in real rage and he growled, striding across the room and throwing him off me.

"What the fuck are you doing near my girl." He growled down at him. He picked him up and slammed him against the door. "How dare you."

The creature gibbered. "But…she was on to me, she, she…"

I stood up and ran over to Emmett, my voice high. "He came onto me, Emmett, I was so scared!"

The man gaped at me. Suddenly Emmet had him on the floor, leaning over him and snarling.

"If you ever…_ever_…hit on another girl again I'll come back and rip you to shreds, you pathetic little bastard. And if you so much as touch my girl…well. Let's say you'll be begging to die." His voice was cold.

Emmett's eyes lifted to mine, and I saw raw, undulated love in his eyes as well as possessive anger. He gave the man a small punch – it still broke his nose – and left with me.

Outside, I sat and waited for Emmett, watching through the upstairs window.

* * *

Richard Scattly

I tried to stem the blood coming from my nose. Fucking hell. That fucking whore came onto me like a bitch in heat, and then ran off when her boyfriend came.

I took a swig from the nearest beer bottle and felt fierce rage run through me at my reflection.

I stalked outside, seeing Tina disappear into her room in her towel. The still erect member in my trousers reminded me what I missed. I growled and strode towards her room.

I'll teach the little slut who lives in my house not to be such a whore.

I slammed open the door as she put on some music. It was a screaming death metal song.

_All the better to cover her screaming. _

I pulled her towards me, slapping her in the face. "I'll teach you to act like a fucking slut!" I shouted.

I slammed her against the wall and shoved my trousers down, reaching for her.

A screeching against glass was heard above the song. Tina kicked and screamed as I tried to get a good hold on her. Then something smashed through the window.

I turned in fury and fear.

Lightening flashed, and I saw a snarling face, covered in blood, mouth the words to the death metal song.

_Gonna rip and hurl_

_Tear your fucking insides out_

_Don't you dare touch my girl_

_Or anyone else_

_You filthy motherfucker_

_What a pathetic waste you are_

_Touch another girl and fuck her_

_I'll fling your head at the stars_

And then it was gone.

I stumbled away from Tina, screaming. I ran down the hall, trying to get to the phone, and my legs tripped over the rug, sending me headlong down the stairs.

I felt a pain in my neck and heard something snap before everything faded to darkness.

**

* * *

**Emmett POV

When we heard him fall, we all stood, our job done. We all flitted away, but I stopped Rosalie when we neared the house, letting everyone else but her go.

"What, Emmett," she sighed. "I want to wash his disgusting breath off my clothes."

I held her face and made her look up. Her beautiful face was unmarred and unblemished, my angel sent to save me from hell. I wanted to tell her so much how her brusqueness and coldness hurt me so much I wanted to cry – if I could – and that I loved her so much I would never tell her that.

So I did the next best thing.

"You are my angel, Rose." I whispered. "When he had his hands on you, I felt like ripping his face off. You are mine, mine only – and I want you to know I'm yours unconditionally."

Her eyes widened at the unexpected words.

"I love you, Rose." I held her tight so she couldn't see my face. "I just wish you'd defend Skye like you'd defend a total stranger."

* * *

Rosalie POV

Emmett stopped me and let the others go past. I felt anger and annoyance.

"What, Emmett," I sighed. "I want to wash his disgusting breath off my clothes."

He put his hand on my face and made me look up. The look he gave me, gazing into my eyes, made me feel like an angel more than the gazes of every man I walked past.

He took a deep breath.

"You are my angel, Rose." He whispered. "When he had his hands on you, I felt like ripping his face off. You are mine, mine only – and I want you to know I'm yours unconditionally."

The words were so unexpected, so surprising – and I felt my love for my soar higher, if possible. I loved Emmett – of course I did – and sometimes I felt like I was hurting him. But he was telling me now he loved me anyway…and I felt so happy.

"I love you, Rose." He held me tight against his hard chest. I couldn't see his face. He dropped his head on my shoulder, and I heard him whisper in a tortured voice, "I just wish you'd defend Skye like you'd defend a total stranger."

For the first time since Emmett married me, I felt ashamed.

* * *

**Aw, kinda sad**

**Review please **

**xx**


	17. Chapter 16

**Bleugh, school starts on Wesnday. :(**

**Anyone else hate school?**

**Here you go - finally the Maxocracy got introduced!**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Skye POV

"Skye!" Jasper had to scream to be heard over the wind and rain. "Get here now!"

I was trying. And by trying I mean straining against force 9 winds in the pouring rain below the black clouds.

I couldn't see. Everything was a blur of hair and water and trees and ocean and-

I didn't get to finish that last thought. Something rammed into my side like a rock, and I heard a furious roar far below me before I closed my eyes.

* * *

Jasper POV

"Skye!" I screamed at the small shape that was Skye, close to the clouds higher than I could jump. "Get here now!"

In literally five minutes after starting to rain we were in a fully blown thunderstorm. I narrowed my eyes before making a split decision. When she dropped a bit I catapulted myself off to cliff towards her, my arms outstretched.

I missed her by a handbreadth.

I fell down, down, down into the dark ocean, inhaling some of that vile salty liquid, coughing it up. I roared at the sky in anger when I couldn't see her. I swam back and leapt back up the cliff, flitting to the house. I felt panic surge through me – such a human emotion I was scared witless. I grabbed my phone and called Alice.

"Alice, I've lost Skye."

"What? How could I have missed this?" I heard fear in Alice's voice. I tried to calm her.

"Get here now – hurry!"

I paced impatiently before the door opened – with Edward snarling like crazy.

"You lost her!" He roared angrily.

I sent him soothing waves of calm. "Edward, listen."

Emmett and Rosalie appeared hand in hand as Alice called Esme and Carlisle. When she finished she took my hand, calming me more than my power ever did.

"She was flying, and then there was a freak storm. I tried to grab her, but she was out of my reach. When I looked up she'd disappeared."

"Why didn't you follow her scent?" Emmett said, confused.

"She was in the air, Emmett!" I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. "You've forgotten it's virtually impossible to find her in the air by purely her scent!"

"Alice, what do you see?" Edward demanded, glaring at Alice.

Alice concentrated, her eyes tightly shut. Her face paled, and I felt fear and worry and grief emanate from her in such force I almost buckled.

"I can't see her." she whispered. "I caught a snatch of rocks and sea and wind…but that's all."

Edward growled and stalked around the room in anger. I heard two cars approach the house, and said quietly, "Carlisle and Esme are here."

Esme appeared first, her eyes wide. "Skye?" she gasped. Esme looked so worried I actually went over and helped her sit down.

"We have to search for her." Emmett boomed. "Now!"

"Emmett – wait until the rain stops." Carlisle sighed, running a hand over his face. "It's so thick _I_ can barely see."

Rosalie gripped Emmett's hand, her eyes downcast. "Where could she be?" she murmured. "She's all alone, in a storm…where could she be?"

"It's going to rain all night." Alice said quietly. "We will leave at 6:23 AM."

Edward stopped pacing to stare out of the window. I felt guilt and pain come off him, and he turned around abruptly.

"I'm going to see Bella." He said, and flitted away.

But not before I saw the venom shining in his eyes – the vampire equivalent of tears.

* * *

Skye POV

When I came around I noticed three things. One, I was lying down on a hard, rocky surface with something soft underneath my head. Two, there was this throbbing pain in my left wing and head. And three?

I wasn't alone.

Hushed voices reached my ears and I forced my eyes open, only managing to see shadowy figures in the darkness. Something silver flashed, and my brain recognized it as a knife.

_A knife._

I let out a small snarl and threw myself back, my wings flaring out behind me. As I did so incredible pain shot through my wing, and I let out a small whimper. I stayed against the wall, my knees bent and my eyes wide.

I was in a cave. There were six kids staring at me, different expressions of awe and shock on their faces. The closest one to me was a girl – I'd say round about my age – with blond hair and brown eyes. She put this penknife in her pocket. Next to her was a tall, dark haired and brown eyes boy. His expression was wary and I noticed he hovered over the blond girl – like a male vampire would do to his mate.

Standing next to the emo kid, albeit a head shorter stood a dark skinned and curly haired girl who looked like she was holding her breath. She looked around eleven, but I really couldn't tell.

Behind her stood a boy with messy blond hair and light blue eyes that seemed glazed over. He was tall and to my shame I actually checked him out before looking at the others.

Finally, there was a boy and a girl – the boy looked older than the girl, who couldn't have been older than six – who both had blond hair and blue eyes. In the few seconds I memorized their faces, running through possible escape routes in my mind, I found the courage to speak.

"Who are you?" I demanded. I fought to keep the pain out of my voice. "What the hell happened to me?"

The blond stepped forward, her eyes narrowed. "I'm Max. I'm sixteen." she said simply. She had this…this _air_ of authority I'd never seen before. "Beside me is Fang, whose also sixteen…" she pointed to the emo kid.

"Nudge, whose eleven…"

The dark skinned girl waved and sent me a grin. "Iggy...also sixteen…"

The tall blond with blue eyes nodded in my direction. "And those two are Gazzy and Angel – eight and six." Max motioned to the twin like kids at the back. I stiffened as she came close to me. I felt so damn claustrophobic.

"I caught you falling in the storm last night." Max said quietly. "You had your wing at an odd angle when I caught you. I didn't mean to, but it broke the joint. It's well on its way to healing, thanks to Iggy."

Iggy nodded again. I stared at him, trying to figure out where I'd seen eyes like that before.

"Yea, I'm blind. Stare much?" Iggy said sharply.

My mouth dropped open. "Yea. I'm staring at you because I want to thank you, but I guess 'cos you can't see me I actually have to say thanks instead of a quick nod."

Fang's mouth twitched. "Look, we'd really appreciate your name."

I bit the side of my cheek, considering. Could I trust them? I made up my mind after a few seconds. "Skye."

"Oh my god, this is soo cool, she has wings, we have wings, is she from the School? Wait she wouldn't be 'cos then we'd have Erasers in us by now and Max wouldn't have caught her and then this would have been a whole trap and you wouldn't have wi – mmffp!"

"My ears are bleeding, Nudge." Iggy complained.

I bit back a smile at her disgruntled look before I came to my senses. Who were these people? Why did Nudge mention the School? Wait, did they have wings as well?

"Yes, we have wings too. We ran away from the School years ago – Max has taken care of us ever since. And we're running away from the School at the moment, because they want us back." Angel said sweetly.

I stopped listening. Wings. That's what they had. _Wings_. A memory of Sam telling us of the 'winged figures' weeks ago sprang to mind…I remembered the long waiting, the seed of hope slowly melting away, the breaking of my heart when I realized no one would come…

It was over.

I'd found people like me – kids who fly, people who've been treated like I have a long time ago, people like me. I wasn't alone.

This repeated in my head until I felt like exploding in a burst of happiness and shock.

_I wasn't alone anymore._

Angel came forward and took my hand. "Sit down."

"I don't think I – whoa!" My legs bent against their will and I sat on the ground. I stared at Angel, who giggled and sat beside me.

"Everyone sit down!" She commanded.

To my surprise, everyone sat down. I leaned back, away from her, and she smiled.

"Don't be afraid. I can read and control minds."

My mind flickered to Edward before I put up my own mind block. They can't know about my family.

"Do…do the rest of you have powers?" I managed to ask.

Gazzy spoke up. "Hell yea! Iggy and I can make bombs like nobody's business, and Angel can turn into freaky bird things – oh, and breathe underwater. Max can fly at super speed, and Fang can blend into his surroundings. Iggy's also super sensitive, and can feel colours."

"What about you?"

"Me? Oh. You don't wanna know." He grinned this really evil grin.

I resisted the urge to gulp. "Right…it was nice meeting you all and I really, really appreciate you looking after me – but I've got to get back to my family."

"Your family?" Max said, sounding shocked. "They…they _know_?"

"Uh, yea." I made sure my mind block was up before going on. "They…understand and I've been with them since I was six."

"How old are you now?" Fang asked curiously.

I winced as my wing throbbed. "Sixteen."

"What's your story?" Nudge asked with wide eyes. "Did you get help from a scientist too?"

_A scientist? Oh, she means the white coats. _"No. I escaped when I was on a field."

"What were you doing on a field?" Iggy snorted.

I glared at him, and he actually shrank back a bit. "Running away from these hounds that wanted to rip me apart." I felt my face twisting as I spoke.

I haven't allowed myself to remember these memories for the last ten years…and now I was remembering. It was like a jagged each of a mirror cutting deep into my mind.

"They decided I was useless and wanted to get rid of me. They didn't actually think my wings were strong enough to fly. But I did. And I flew through the entire night until I got to Forks and crashed into the side of my house."

Iggy looked ashamed. I looked away to the wall, fighting against my own mind. _Go away go away go away go away…_maybe if I chanted long enough the memories wouldn't resurface.

"Skye…" Angel sounded hesitant. "We haven't known you very long…"

I looked at her curiously. "Yes?"

"And considering your family accept you and everything…"

I didn't get what she was trying to hint. "Um…yea…"

"Can we stay at your house for a while?" She leapt up and did a dance. "I mean, from what I've managed to get from you, they're really nice, they love you, they don't care about your wings…please can we stay a while?"

"Angel!" Max hissed. "When were you going to tell me that you were planning this?"

"Now it looks like." Fang smirked.

Gazzy and Nudge's faces lit up, and they looked so excited it made my heart break. But it was for their own good – they couldn't go to my house.

"Sorry…but no." I said flatly.

There was silence.

"No? What do you mean, no? They accept you, don't they?" Nudge looked upset.

"They…they don't receive…visitors very well."

"Look, if you don't like us, just say." Iggy snapped.

"It isn't about me liking you or not!" I hissed. "You – all of you – going to my house is dangerous. It isn't like my family are…normal."

"Normal?" Angel suddenly looked at me, her eyes widening. I noticed and moved my hands to cover my ears before she could control me.

Obviously not quick enough.

"Why won't you take us?" Angel demanded.

I glared at her. "You want to go live with me and my coven? Fine! Let's go now!"

I struggled to stand and walked past them to the cave's entrance. My wing throbbed and my head hurt, but my pride kept me walking.

"Coven?" For once, Max's voice was shaky.

I turned and grinned at her. "Yea. Coven. Oh, didn't I mention? My family are all vampires."

* * *

**I love Angel's manipulative little mind :D**

**Please review**

**xx**


	18. Chapter 17

**Heads up!**

**I have prelims in two weeks, so if I dont update, it' due to that. I'm just giving you advance notice.**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

Skye POV

They all seemed nervous as they followed me through the forest towards my house. The flock – Max told me that's what they called themselves – were like one big family…Max being the mother, Fang the father, Gazzy and Angel and Nudge the kids and Iggy…

Well. Iggy fitted the dark and moody teenager like a charm.

They were a little wary of me at first, but after I'd explained my life story to them and assured them my family were firmly vegetarian they relaxed a little. I hoped Alice saw me coming. I didn't want to spring a load of guests on Esme without asking.

I saw the white house through the thinning trees, and I picked up my pace eagerly. Behind me Nudge chattered a mile a minute, while Fang and Max murmured quietly to each other.

When my house finally came into view the flock stopped and stared. They seemed in awe of its size and grandeur – I guess they haven't really lived in a half mansion. I felt inescapable pride well up inside me. I could show off my home, my family…my _wings_…

Even as I opened the door there was a flurry of movement. The first thing I realized was Esme, hugging me close, and Jasper apologizing.

"Esme, I'm so sorry, but I have a few guests…" She just hugged me tighter. Carlisle hugged me next, relief in his golden eyes.

Emmett laughed and swung me into a bear hug, and finally Alice tugged me down so she could tightly embrace me as well. Jasper hugged me while she was, and I started to shiver before they released me.

"Edward's with Bella. I called him, he should be here soon." She explained when I looked around for him.

I gave her a smile before turning back to the front door. The flock stood hesitating by the door, and I walked forward and gestured to them.

"Come inside, guys, its okay."

The flock followed Max, their bodies tense and their eyes wide. I realized how beautiful my coven must seem to them, and let out a laugh.

"This is my family." I said with a grin. "This is my brother, Emmett, and his wife Rosalie."

Emmett bounded up and gave the girls a hug, making Nudge and Angel squeal. He gave the boys a light punch to the shoulder, and Rosalie just waved slightly.

"Nice to ea…meet you." He hastened to correct himself. I sighed at his blunder.

Because I was, technically, 2 percent bird, I was still appetizing to my family as a meal, because I was an animal. I had to stay firmly out of their way when they went hunting, because if I got in the way, they wouldn't realize their mistake until it was too late.

"You too." Max suddenly turned to Angel, who was looking a little sick. She concentrated very hard on something, and the discomfort disappeared.

"This is my mum, Esme, and Carlisle, my dad."

Esme and Carlisle smiled gently. "It's nice to meet you."

"And this is my sister, Alice, and Jasper, her husband. Don't worry if he doesn't go near you for a while – he just finds it hard to…er, harder than the rest of my family."

"Right…" Max squared her shoulders. "I'm Max." She pointed out the people as she said them. "This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy."

We all stood there awkwardly, trying to say something, when Esme jumped into action.

"Of course, you all must be tired and hungry." She said sweetly. "Come in, my dears. I'll fix you breakfast then you can go upstairs and sleep."

"That's nice of you." Max said quietly. "Do you have enough room for us all? Do you mind if we took one room?"

Esme covered up her surprise. "Yes, plenty." She smiled. "Skye will show you our guest room."

"Oh! Cool!" Alice exploded.

We all looked at her, and she sent a sharp toothed grin at the flock. "You'll be staying her for a few months."

Angel's face transformed from surprise into glee. "You can see the future?" She ran over to Alice. "That's amazing! I can read minds!"

Both the flock and my family stared me. "Ok," I took a deep breath. "Alice can see the future; Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, Edward can read minds and Emmett is super strong."

I looked towards my family. "Max can fly super speed, Fang can blend into the background, Iggy is super sensitive and can see colours by touching them, Nudge is a computer expert, Angel can read minds and breathe underwater and has many other weird and wonderful qualities, and Gazzy can…er…"

"Mimic voices and give the world's smelliest fart." Max's voice said. But the funny thing was Max's lips didn't move.

"Gazzy!" Max hissed. "No voice throwing!"

"Sorry." He grinned.

Alice cocked her head to one side and smiled. "Skye, Edward is here."

I turned and darted around the flock. I barrelled open the front door and into Edward's arms, hugging him tightly. He hugged me tighter back, his words in a low growl as he said, "Don't you ever go out in a thunderstorm again, do you hear me young lady?"

I nodded and grinned at the surprised Bella. She was walking towards us with a bag, and as she was near enough I gave her a big hug.

"Hi. Nice to finally meet you, Bella. You're very pretty." I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"You must be Skye?" She asked timidly. I nodded.

"The one and only. C'mon, Esme's cooking up a feast."

I opened my mind and let Edward know what happened in the last 24 hours. He smiled when Angel bounded up to him, laughing. They held a silent conversation before Edward lifted her up onto his shoulders, spinning her around.

After lunch I showed the flock the guest room. It was the only room on the third floor, with a balcony and bathroom. I should have had the room, but Esme was scared I'd attempt to fly earlier than Carlisle wanted while I was growing up.

While we were eating Jasper and Emmett had moved mattresses in, so it looked like one big sleepover room.

"Here you go." I smiled as Nudge ran over to the window. "Wow! This has a balcony!"

Max turned to me. Her look was regretful. "Sorry, Skye. But can you go for a few minutes? I wanna talk to my flock."

I froze for a moment, taking in her words.

When I realized they were a flock, and that they were like one big family, I had imagined that I'd be a part of it. I was like them; they had been through what I had been through…

Yet it didn't look like I was joining anytime soon.

"Sure." I said calmly. "I'll be downstairs."

I shut the door and walked to my room, trying not to be waylaid by my family. I went over to my bed and lay down on it, closing my eyes. The last thing I heard was a beautiful song being played on the piano, and Emmett's booming laughter.

* * *

Max POV

"Right, guys." I got my flocks attention. "What do you all think?"

Nudge was naturally the first to speak. "This is amazing! Vampires? It's so cool! I love Alice; she said she'd take me shopping tomorrow! Please can we stay, please?"

Fang looked at me, his dark eyes amused. "Well, considering we're surrounded by vampires, and all of them are freakishly strong, we're pretty safe here, Max. Nothing could honestly get to us here."

The flock stopped to stare at Fang.

"Oh…my…god…you actually said _two_ sentences? What's wrong with you?" Nudge gasped.

After a few giggles we all calmed down.

"Rosalie is so full of hate and sadness." Angel murmured. I remembered when Rosalie had glared at Skye earlier, and Angel had felt sick from the strong emotion. I had told Angel with my mind to think of a happy memory, and she'd felt better. "But I like it here." Angel finished. "I feel safe."

"Ditto with the safe thing." Gazzy nodded his head. "I like Esme." He looked at the floor shyly. "She's like a mum." He finished quickly, scuffing the floor with his shoe.

"Iggy?" I turned to Iggy, raising an eyebrow. He was silent for a few seconds, his eyes downcast.

"I guess it's ok." He said shortly. "I don't like Skye."

"Why?" Angel looked shocked.

I put my hands on my hips. Instantly, my flock backed away until it was Iggy and I in the middle of the room.

They sure as hell knew when I was pissed.

"Look Ig," I snarled. "I don't care if you don't like Skye. We are safe, we are protected, and we have a roof over our heads and food in our stomachs. And you know what? It's because of Skye. It's a Maxocracy in this flock, and I say we're staying."

Nudge and Angel let out a cheer and collapsed on a matress, giggling furiously. Fang lifted an eyebrow to let me know he was okay with it, and Gazzy started fiddling with a bomb in the corner. Hmm. I'd have to remind him and Iggy to not make bombs while they were here.

Speaking of Iggy, he frowned and stalked to the window, throwing it open and calling out, "I'll be back soon."

He disappeared over the side of the railing, and in a few seconds I saw a dark shape soar above the clouds.

"He'll come around." Fang said quietly in my ear.

I turned and got caught in his brown eyes. Fang knew me better than anyone in the flock, even Angel the mind reader. We could communicate without any words most of the time. I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Yea. I hope so. Why doesn't he like Skye? I just don't get it."

I huffed and sat down on a mattress. Looking at my watch, I realized that none of us had slept in the past 24 hours.

"Guys! To bed, now. Let's catch up on some of that sleep we never seem to get."

I tucked Angel in and pulled down the blinds in her section of the room. Nudge sprawled across a mattress next to her, and Gazzy chose the far corner to curl up in. I sat on a mattress and waited for Iggy to get back. Fang sat beside me, and after a while Iggy returned, drenched. He changed into his spare clothes and sat on a mattress, staring blindly into space.

Fang lay down near the door as I walked over to Iggy, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Iggy, sorry for being so harsh." I whispered. "But I was thinking of the kids. If it's safe here, then why not live here for a while? Try to suck it up. This is the first place that's given off a safe vibe I've felt in years. So please? For me? Or the flock?"

Iggy was silent before looking directly at me. His glazed ice blue eyes were wide.

"I just don't want to fall into a trap of hoping." He murmured so quietly I almost didn't hear it, even with my super hearing. "I don't want them to get too comfortable."

I sighed and pulled him in for a surprised hug. "Leave the worrying to the flock leader, 'kay? Now get some sleep."

I stood and shut the balcony door, catching a glimpse of Rosalie and Emmett disappearing into the trees. In the distance I heard an animalistic snarl, and for the first time since coming here I flinched.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review, please?**

**xx**


	19. Chapter 18

**I won't be updating for the next 3 weeks due to prelims, so I made this chapter nearly 7 pages long for you! (on word)**

**I'm sorry, but that's life.**

**Also, check out my new fic - it's called Wild Child, and it's an imprinting story. I will be working on it once I finish FFF and The Institute. **

**The title will probably change when I get round to it, as well as the rating ;)**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Skye POV

I woke to Rosalie, of all people, shaking me awake. I bolted upright, my eyes darting about the place as I scrambled out of bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rosalie shifted uncomfortably as she sat on the edge of my bed. "I just wanted to talk to you about a few things."

I sat back down on the bed across from the perfect angel. I felt inferior and disgusting – messy hair, teeth not brushed - but she surprised me.

"I know I have never really warmed up to you," She began. Her eyes were on the ground, as if she was too ashamed to even look at me. "And I've been a downright bitch at times. I want to apologize, and then we can both make an effort to like each other."

I wanted to snarl angrily at her, _"Both make an effort? It's not me who's been a bitch!" _But I held my tongue. Edward would be proud.

"So I want to make it up to you." Rosalie continued, ignoring my facial expressions. "Is there anything you particularly want?"

I opened my mouth before closing it again. Apart from turning back time or asking to have my wings surgically removed, I didn't really need anything. Or want anything, for that matter. I had a family, I had friends, I found a flock – I felt a stab of pain as I remembered them – and I had a beautiful house. I had all the material possessions I could ever want, and I was truly, honestly happy.

"No." I spoke quietly. A thought struck me, and I leaned back a little, pursing my lips. "Does it have to be for me?"

Rosalie blinked, looking surprised. "No. Of course not."

"When is Esme's birthday?" I whispered.

Rosalie's quizzical expression deepened. "In a month." She said equally quietly back.

"Then I have the perfect birthday present – if you'll help me?"

"Yes." Rosalie frowned before disappearing, returning with a notepad and pen in her hands. Writing in beautiful, curly script, she sent me the message, _what are you planning?_

I grinned and took the pen from her, writing back as fast as I could. _I'm gonna take her out on a flight._

* * *

Max POV

"Max…Max…_Max_…_MAX_!"

I blearily opened one eye to Nudge's excited face. "Breakfast is nearly ready!" She squealed. "It smells so yummy and Esme is cooking it and Bella is helping her – who's really nice by the way – and Gazzy and Iggy are making this new bomb and Fang is in the shower and Angel is behind you making weird faces and…"

"Max, does Fang really look like that with his shirt off?" Angel asked from somewhere behind me.

"_Ah!"_

Cursing the mind reading abilities of a certain six year old mind reader, I leapt up and pushed them out of the door. "Go and wait for breakfast. I'll be down in a minute. Angel, sweetie?"

Angel looked at me, her blue eyes widening…well. Angelically. "Yes, Max?"

"Don't read people's minds without asking." I said sternly. "It's very rude. Do you get it?"

"Yes, Max." Angel looked happy as she skipped away down the hall. I looked around me with a yawn, noting the big room was empty. Grabbing my backpack, I flung open the door of the bathroom and walked in, putting my bag on the toilet seat. As I turned to face the steamed up mirror I wiped it lazily, revealing a smirking Fang behind me.

"Shit!" I swore, spinning round.

Fang was – thankfully, holding a towel – standing behind me, his dark hair plastered around his face, water still dripping from the ends. "You didn't knock."

I clenched my eyes shut. "OK. I didn't see anything. Go have breakfast."

The mental image of a naked Fang with only a towel flashed through my brain, and I hoped to god Angel wasn't listening.

"See you then." Fang left the room almost silently, shutting the door behind him. When I had caught my breath I had a quick shower, washing away the grime and dirt as I thought. We all – by that I mean the flock – must have slept for about twelve hours. As I towelled myself dry I remembered Skye, and her family. I was still a bit wary, and didn't know if it came to a fight we'd escape. All I could do was trust her. And I found it hard to trust people.

When I finally made an entrance downstairs all the humans – and hybrids – were at the table, gulping down the food. Skye caught my eye and gave me a hesitant grin, one I returned whole heatedly. I joined them, shoving toast in my mouth as I realized that Edward was watching Bella with a revered expression on his face as she ate her cereal. The look he gave her was one I have never seen before…full of love and protectiveness and pride…

His gaze flickered to me, and he smiled.

I stopped eating and caught Fang's eye, motioning him to come with me. Iggy caught the movement of Fang as he passed his seat, and grabbed hold of his belt buckle. We left the kids to chat to Bella and eat, and went over to the living room, where the whole family sat, talking quietly. Edward and Skye followed us, and I stepped forward, realizing all eyes were on me.

"Well, this is awkward." Emmett laughed.

The tension lifted, and I let out a small smile of relief. "Thanks, care bear." I sniggered at his expression before taking a deep breath.

"I don't really know how to say this, but I'll try anyway. This is a really weird situation for me and my flock. We've never really had a decent night's sleep in a while, and we definitely haven't had this much food in a while. But what makes it better than a rare night in a hotel, is that we didn't have to keep watch. I know my flock feels safe here – hell, even I feel safe here – and I'd like to ask you all a favour."

I paused to see if my flock was listening in, but they were still making a racket while eating. "I want to know if we could stay here for a while." I continued quietly. "Not long term, but not short term. Just to let the kids have a bit of life. I know you'll say no because it's a stupid idea, and you're all vampires which is off the radar on a 'weird' scale, but I'd really appreciate it if we could hide here for a while. We'd help around the house and clean and do anything you asked really…"

Fang let out a snort just as Edward did, and I glared at Fang, kicking him with my foot. He winced, and I turned back with a self satisfied smile.

"Max, to us it really isn't a problem." Carlisle smiled. "The fact that you saved Skye's life has automatically put us in your debt. What you are asking is a trivial thing – and we'd be more than happy to house you for as long as you wished."

I gaped at him, my mouth dropping open. Emmett sniggered at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mature…" Fang smirked, and again I gave him a swift kick, resulting in him going to hop beside Iggy.

"I think it's great!" Emmett exploded. "We get new playthings!"

"And I get a proper sparring partner." Fang grinned, and Emmett's eyes narrowed.

"Bring it on." He cowed, his grin showing his flashing white teeth.

"I'd love someone who actually likes to go shopping for a change!" Alice squealed, making me almost cover my ears. "Nudge is adorable!"

"I don't mind." Rosalie spoke to the floor, but she was fighting a smile.

"And I most certainly wouldn't mind – Angel has a wonderful mind, and is very inquisitive. She is just as powerful as me, and that's saying something." Edward laughed lightly.

"As long as you don't go out of the house when we are hunting," Jasper warned. I felt my flock creep up behind me, and motioned for them to stop without turning around. "We lose control of our senses when we hunt." He told us sternly. "If you were out while we were hunting, we'd mistake you for prey. That's my only objection."

"Got that, guys?" I told my flock, and they nodded. Iggy was staring at the wall, his face hard. I touched his hand lightly, and he relaxed at my touch.

"And I'd love to have a bunch of unruly children to look after," Esme's voice was so full of love and care. "I haven't for a very long time. Of course you can stay. For however long you'll like."

Angel brushed past me and flew into Esme's arms, cuddling her tightly. I felt something like jealously and happiness mixed together surge through me, and as everyone started talking and laughing I slipped out of the room, racing out of the door. I spread my wings and took off, soaring high above the clouds and into the sun.

I heard a second pair of wing flaps, and didn't even turn around to know it was Fang. "Why are you following me?" I murmured, banking to the left.

"To check you were ok." Fang answered.

We flew in silence for a while, taking comfort in unsaid words, before he spoke again.

"You know the kids still look to you as a mother and leader, Max." He said softly. "This doesn't mean you're being replaced, like at Anne's. They don't love you any less."

I looked at the white clouds before back to Fang's face. He had this tender, almost gentle expression, and his eyes were soft. When he realized I was looking at him it vanished to be replaced by a black wall. I felt something stir inside me – and this time I have no idea what it was – and whatever it was, it made me smile at him.

Fang smiled back, and we turned in unison to fly back, dipping below the clouds back to the Cullen house.

* * *

Skye POV

Later on in the afternoon, when everyone had kinda settled down, I took some time out to play on my dance mat. I thought hard as I followed the music, my face set in a frown.

Esme loved the flock. She had already drawn an extension for the house so they could have their own rooms. She fussed over them and mothered them and to tell you the truth, although they rolled their eyes and huffed you could tell they loved the attention, especially the younger ones. She loved them like her own already.

Emmett and Fang had surprisingly hit it off instantly. They taunted, teased, gambled, sparred – Emmett was surprised at Fang's ability to land a perfect drop kick – and generally were becoming good friends.

Rosalie was completely taken by Angel – although Esme was the ultimate mother, Rosalie was a very close second. So far she had played dolls with her and played dress up, and I knew Rosalie would extend Angel's bedtime just to stay with her more. Another partner for Angel was Edward – although Angel confided in me that she liked Rosalie more than Edward, I knew they both enjoyed having completely silent conversations.

Max and Jasper was another surprise couple. They both knew what it was like to a leader, to command other people, and last time I saw them Max was engrossed in a tale Jasper was explaining to her about the First World War.

Alice and Nudge were naturally the first to become best friends. They chatted and immediately went up to Alice's room to look at the amount of clothes Alice had. I feared for our safety – of they had a plan I had doubts they would fail.

Carlisle wasn't around much, but when he was he mingled with everyone. Gazzy seemed to stick near him at these times, looking to him for a father figure.

I could tell these kids had been though a lot of hardships and fights – I shuddered when Max told us about the Erasers and then the Uber director. And I wanted them to feel happy and safe here. Maybe if they stuck around long enough, they'll consider me as part of the flock too.

A noise behind me made me turn around. Iggy was feeling his way around the room, his lips barely moving as he counted out the steps he needed to take. I switched the TV off, picking up the dance mat and going to walk out of the room.

"Wait," Iggy called harshly.

I turned back, and he was standing there, his icy blue eyes on me. I shivered, and I've no idea why.

"I need a favour." Iggy muttered, kicking the ground.

I waited for him to speak, and when he didn't I said, "Well? Go on."

"I need to feel you." Iggy said calmly.

I stared at him in shock. All I could muster at that point was, "You pervert."

Iggy's face changed in shock. "What? No! What the fuck? It's so I can tell you apart, you idiot!"

I flushed. "Oh."

Iggy shook his head angrily. "Come here," He spat harshly.

I stomped over to him, letting my wings flare out behind me. Iggy felt around for my wings, and as he put his hands on them I stiffened.

His hands were gentle, not rough like I was expecting. He slid his hands up and down the top, and I shivered. "Hands." He said in a bored tone.

I stared at him, my breathing picking up as I placed my hands in his waiting ones.

They were calloused and as light as feather touches as he felt each and every finger, his eyes downcast to where he should see. I felt a surge of disappointment as he pulled away, and reached up towards my face.

"What are you doing?" I leaned away.

"Feeling your facial structure. Stand still!"

And then he put his hands on either side of my face. To say that I was surprised was an understatement.

I've never been this close to a guy. Ever. My heart thundered in my ears and I fought to control my breathing as his warm hands travelled leisurely over my face. He gentle fondled my ears, my nose, my chin, skimmed my eyebrows, rubbing my skin. I felt this weird tingly feeling. He put his hands on my cheeks again, opening to say something…and then he froze in shock,

"What?" I tried to jerk myself away, but he held on to my face. "Let go!" I snarled.

"Stop!" Iggy cried. His hands tightened to an almost unbearable point. "Stop!"

"Why?" I stopped moving when I saw his eyes – they were clearer, a strange clear blue.

Iggy's breathing was erratic as he whispered almost silently, "I can see."

* * *

**Review?**

**xx**


	20. Chapter 19

**Because of my eagerness to continue after the cliffy, even though I am now on exam/study leave, I made this a short filler.**

**I apologize.**

**I did my English prelim today - wish me luck!**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Skye POV

Well.

That made me freeze.

As I stood, frozen, Iggy gripped my face harder. The film that seemed to cover his eyes seemed to be fading away; and he was breathing so quickly I thought he was about to have a heart attack. The foggy blue faded away to a pure, icy blue, and his pupils dilated as he blinked and swore. And then he looked at me.

His lips moved wordlessly as he stared at me. His eyes widened, narrowed, and then widened again. He wrenched his hands from my face, muttering, and wiped his eyes.

And then he grabbed my face as quick as he could again, panic clear in his movements.

"Stop touching me! You can see now!" I hissed.

I shrugged his hands off, but instead he grabbed my hands, holding them tight.

"No…I think I need skin to skin contact with you." He admitted.

I stared at him, aghast.

Then I opened my mouth.

"_MUM!"_

* * *

The next few days were hell.

One, no one (maybe except Edward) was concerned about the fact that I had to have a guy constantly touching me. They were all too hyped, especially the flock, about Iggy being able to see. My family was excited about my apparent new power as well.

Two, neither Iggy nor I were happy with this development. We hated each other. End of story. I hated him because he was an arrogant asshole, and he hated me because…

Actually, I don't know why. And that pisses me off.

But Iggy _needed_ me to see. So he had to get used to me. He spent the last few days just dragging me around everywhere, gazing at everything and asking questions like, "That tree is a weird colour. Is it brown or green?"

The first thing he did – after the half hour or looking at everyone in the room and explaining what just happened – he saw his own reflection for the first time. It was a really touching moment, actually.

Carlisle – so dubbed 'dad' by the younger members of the flock – decided they should start school next term. And Iggy would have to remain blind. This was a cheerful development on my part, but a bad one on his.

Today I was starting to train for my birthday gift to Esme.

Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Max and Iggy were with me by the cliff, all waiting for me to begin. The other members of the flock were being entertained by my family.

"Hmm." I thought out loud. "I need to get used to carrying someone in the air. Who is the lightest out of all of you?"

"You will be carrying me, Skye." Alice trilled. "And you'll carry the others until you reach Edward, because he's the heaviest."

I giggled. "Fatso."

Edward smirked. "Not as fat as you."

"Right." Max rolled her eyes. "Ok, Skye. We'll fly with you for ten minutes; occasionally dropping on you until you can handle the sudden weight. You'll try carrying Alice when you are more prepared. It's really difficult to fly with something heavy – trust me."

Max shot Iggy a smirk. Iggy glared in her direction. "I know you're smirking at me Max."

I grinned at Edward, whose face whitened considerably when I flung myself backwards off the cliff. The rocks and see turned upside-down, and I let out an exhilarated scream as the ground zoomed towards me. At the last minute I snapped my wings out, swooping in a low arc right on top of the sand before heading up, flapping my wings to reach the cliff.

I flew right past Edward's worried face, blowing him a kiss before flying to where Max and Iggy were waiting. I've never been this high with them before, never flown with them before.

I felt like a little piece of me had been fixed, put into place.

"Right," Said Max. "Just fly around, and we'll drop randomly on you. When you feel our weight, flap harder, glide as often as you can, and keep going."

I nodded and flew towards open sea. Immediately I felt a sudden weight press down on my beck, in between my wings, and I gasped. I tried to hold them up, but it was hard and they were too heavy. I tried to glide, but I dropped so much the person lifted off me.

"That was a good first attempt." Max shouted over the wind. "Don't strain so much."

Again, they dropped on my back, and I strained to keep me airborne. After several hours I was completely exhausted, and called it quits.

When we went back to the house I immediately went for a shower, knowing I smelt of salt and sweat. Ew.

Afterwards I got ready for my piano lesson with Edward. Bella was away seeing Renee in Phoenix, and to cheer Edward up I promised him to play that duet he's been badgering me to practice.

As I entered the living room I noticed it was eerily silent.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Edward as he joined me on the piano.

"They are watching the flock fly." Was his short response.

_I know you miss Bella – but cheer up, brother!_

He sent me a grin at my thoughts. He loved it when I called him brother. I put my hands on the keys, and he followed.

I started playing softly, taking the upper chords, before nodding to tell Edward to join me. Our hands run under each other and along the piano in a complex weave of melodies that took me years to learn. I still haven't figured out all of the minor chords he throws in. I started staccato chords that echoed around the room in surprising bursts as he soothed the jumpiness with legato notes. I started the slow crescendo, making my way further and further up the piano as Edward followed me smoothly. As we reached the climax we both removed our hands and struck discords, making me grin as Edward winced. He never liked that bit, but I convinced him to put it there. My hands started to tire, and I started to slow, signalling Edward to copy. Eventually we both struck harmonious chords, ending on soft notes.

I heard a cough from behind me, and turned to see everyone standing with awe on their faces.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the famous pair, of Eddie and Sykes." Emmett announced with a grin. But I knew he was proud of me, so I sent him a beaming smile.

"That was wonderful, darling." Esme embraced me, and I hugged her back fiercely. "I haven't heard that before."

"It's fairly new." Edward smiled as he got off the piano seat. "Does anyone want food?"

"Yea!" Gazzy ran past me towards the kitchen, letting out a fart as he did so. The vampires disappeared due to their very sensitive sense of smell, and I followed Gazzy to help make a mountain of sandwiches. Carlisle eventually came in to help, and as he helped me cut up ham he called out, "Gazzy, can you please bring out seven plates?"

A small clattering of china drew my attention to the back corner, where Gazzy proudly deposited eight plates on the bench. "There!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh…Gaz?" I said gently. "You got out one extra."

Gazzy stared at me before flushing slightly. "Oh." He put it back. "Sorry," He grinned. "I've never been good with numbers."

"Maybe you should go to school!" I teased him.

In the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle straighten, before tapping one long pale finger against him chin.

"Hmm…"

Oh god.

I knew that hmm.

What....

Have I done?

* * *

**Review?**

**Imagine all of the Cullen boys, AND Fang and Iggy, giving out free hugs and foot massages.**

**;)**

**xx**


	21. Chapter 20

**So i've been banned from Fanfiction during my prelims...**

**But I couldn't resist!**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Max POV

"What?"

I stared at Carlisle. We've been here for a few weeks, and then he decides to throw _this_ on us? The rest of my flock were strangely silent, and were also staring at Carlisle with the same incredulous expression I was wearing. In the back of my mind I wondered if someone took a picture, we'd all look like chipmunks with our wide eyes and open mouths…

_Click._

The sound of a camera snapped as a flash momentarily blinded me. I blinked my eyes furiously and turned to glare at Alice and Edward.

"What was that for?" I hissed.

Emmett laughed at my attempt of looking scary, but visibly gulped when both Rosalie and I glared at him.

"Well, you _do_ look like chipmunks…" Edward sniggered.

"Chipmunks?" Fang raised his eyebrow at me. I tilted my head to the side, as if to say _tell you later_, and he nodded slightly and turned back to Carlisle.

"But we don't need to go to school, Carlisle!" Iggy growled. "There are too many sounds and voices and spaces…"

"In every class you will have either Fang or Max to help you." Carlisle said calmly back.

"While you're staying here you should at least get a chance of having a good education," Esme said gently. "We want you to be as human as you can."

_Damn it!_ When Esme did that motherly I–want–what's–best–for–you tone, I crumpled.

"This is so exciting! Am I going into the big school? Like high school? And can I sit with you guys or my friends? Can we wear what we want? Oh my Carlisle, this is so exciting!" Nudge yelled out delightedly.

"Oh my Carlisle?" Gazzy sniggered.

Everyone had a giggle at Carlisle's face.

"Well, I think it's a brilliant idea." Rosalie was sitting down with Angel on her lap, gently stroking her hair. I felt a small surge of maternal jealousy before pushing it aside.

"I guess it will benefit us," I avoided Jasper's eyes. "And if it's ok with the flock…"

"It's fine with me!" Nudge squealed. "Alice? _Shopping_!"

Alice jumped up and down on Jasper's arm and shrieked until he calmed her down with soothing waves.

"Oh dear god…I guess its ok." Gazzy frowned.

"I can't wait to make new friends!" Angel smiled, and I smiled back.

"When do we start?" Fang looked like he was about to be sick.

"Next week. I have enrolled you into Forks high school, and Gazzy and Angel will be going to a primary school along the road."

"We'll need new names." I frowned. "Fang, you're Nick. Iggy? Jeff. Gasman? You're _not_ Caption Terror. You will be…Matt. Angel? I guess you can stick to that. Nudge? You're Monique."

"So Jeff, Nick, Angel, Matt, Monique and…" Esme looked up at me from the piece of paper she was writing on.

"Oh…me? Max. Just Max."

* * *

"I am going to kill Alice."

"That's a bit harsh." Skye took a bite out of her hot dog. I glared at the five bags by my feet, wishing they'd disappear.

"Alice will be Alice. I learnt long ago that the more you struggle, the more she enjoys torturing you."

"Fun. Like a happy Eraser without fangs."

Skye laughed, throwing away the hot dog wrapper as she finished it. "Listen. How about we go shopping, just the two of us? Then, we can get what we want, and Alice will have fun torturing the flock without you."

I considered that, looking across from the McDonalds table I was sitting at to the _Gap Kid's_ store. Angel was trying on various hoodie's, making Rosalie and Alice coo over her every time.

"Sure," I gathered my bags up and looked around. "Where's Emmett?"

"_Boo!"_

Without looking I dropped to the floor and did a sweeping motion with my leg, tripping Emmett up and making him fall to the floor with a crash. He was up in a flash, glaring at me, but everyone in the store seemed to be laughing at him. If he could blush, he would.

"Carry these bags, Emmett!" Skye ordered. "We're abandoning you with the flock and Alice."

"No you're not." Jasper took the bags from Emmett. "Emmett's driving me crazy with his emotions. Take him with you."

"Sir, yes, sir!" I saluted him, making him wince.

"Please refrain from saluting like that. It's an embarrassment."

"No problemo, mon capitan!"

Skye giggled as Emmett and her followed me out of the food level and down the elevator to the second level.

"Yes! _Freeeeedddooooom_!" I shouted, getting some weird looks. But hey, I was poor – well, not with the money Skye had, but still – and I practically heard Jasper sigh.

"Well, girlies…" Emmett clapped his hands together. "What do you suggest we do now?"

* * *

Skye POV

Shopping with Emmett was hilarious. No wonder Alice doesn't let him come. He dressed up in woman's clothes and tried to make a salesperson sell him a pair of Prada heels. Max and I shopped for casual, comfortable clothes that didn't stand out. Although I usually wear what Alice puts out for me, I like to pick out my own clothes occasionally.

I found out beneath that hard and sarcastic exterior, Max was honestly one of the nicest, funniest and most understanding people I've ever met. She admitted to me that she was a little scared to be living in a house of vampires, and was glad I was there to sort the balance out.

"I've always looked after my flock," she confessed as we looked at dark jeans. "I mean, seeing Angel being fussed over and Gazzy and Nudge being taken care of…? It really makes me jealous and sad. I've been the mother of the flock, and now I feel guilty that they're being looked after so well." Max looked upset, and tried to cover the expression with a scowl.

"Look, Max. Regardless of if your flock is being looked after by us, Esme or Rosalie – or anyone in my family for that matter – will never take them away from you. Who is the person they say the last goodnight too? Who do they usually go for personal advice? Who do they run to for their troubles? You have every right to feel maternal." I picked up a pair of jeans as Emmett appeared, looking weird.

"Hey, Max." He said gently. Max looked up, surprised. "It's called letting go of your children." Emmett took the jeans from my arms. "You'll have to do it sometime – it doesn't mean they love you any less."

Max and I stared at Emmett as he went off to pay for the jeans. "Wow." I scrunched my face up. "That's the wisest I've ever heard Emmett…apart from the birds and the bees talk he tried to give me."

"How did that go?" Max snorted. "Jeb gave Fang and me the stork version. We had to go onto the internet to find out."

"Trust me…it was very…informative…" I smiled as I remembered the serious talk Emmett tried to give me.

* * *

_FLASHBACK _

"Listen, Skye." Emmett told a ten year old Skye. "There are things you have to know. For example, where babies come from!"

"Really? I thought a stork delivered them?" Skye asked excitedly.

"Well. There is a physical activity called 'sex' and it's only for adults over 18. You see, when a man and a lady get intimate, the man's pe–"

"_EMMETT_!" Voices roared in unison. Edward and Esme flitted into the room, grabbing Emmett and hauling him away, while Carlisle appeared and put his hands over Skye's ears. But not before Emmett got the last sentence out.

"–nis is inserted into a ladies vagina and releases sperm, then the lady gets pregnant!" Emmett roared triumphantly.

Skye looked up and Carlisle and asked, "Daddy, what's a penis?"

It took five cookies, two glasses of lemonade and three Disney movies to make Skye forget about the whole thing. And for Carlisle to stop blushing.

* * *

"Ha!" Max laughed heartily as we walked to find Alice. "That's hilarious!"

"And it was helpful." Emmett winked at us as he rejoined us, a bag in his hands. "Here you go, Skye." He handed it to me.

"Thanks. I'll use them later." I said, meaning the jeans.

Just then, Alice appeared on the horizon with a very angry Rosalie and five kids laden with bags following her. Alice stormed right up to me and snatched the bag from my grasp.

"Alice! What…"

My words stopped when Alice withdrew from the bag three packets of condoms, five cans of beer and a set of sexy French lingerie.

"_SKYE_!" Alice shrieked. "What the _HELL_ were you thinking of?"

"But…I didn't…what…!" I spluttered.

Unfortunately, Emmett chose that time to start laughing. "Oh my god…your faces!" He bent over double, and we all gradually realized it was an Emmett prank.

"Emmett! No sex for a week!" Rosalie hissed before storming away.

Emmett's eyes grew wide before running after her. "Wait! Rosie, baby, I didn't mean it, and you know I didn't…"

I found my jeans at the bottom of the bag, and sighed with relief. "At least he bought my jeans…" I grumbled, hiding my face as everyone laughed at me.

* * *

**Review!**

**Thank you so much for those who review!**

**And a shout out to those who don't review but read my story anyway!**

**xx**


	22. Chapter 21

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Max POV

"I am going to die."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you are not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yea."

"Nup."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Ja."

"Nein."

"Qui."

"Non."

"_Guys!"_ Alice glared at us through the mirror. "Stop acting like idiots. Max, don't be so dramatic. You won't die. You'll be fine, trust the psychic."

"Lame joke, Alice." I muttered. I stuck my tongue out at Fang, who raised an eyebrow at my childishness.

"It's just school. We went to school when we were living at Ann's." He rolled his eyes and nudged Iggy, who was sitting beside him looking aimlessly out of the window.

"Dude. You okay?" He murmured.

"Sure." Iggy kicked the front passenger seat, and Nudge turned around, her face angry.

"Iggy! Cut it out!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"_FLOCK!" _

Everyone except Alice cringed and looked at me. "I know this is scary. And stupid. But we've done it before, we can do it again. Get along or I'll kick your ass. We need to be together on this one."

The car was silent before Alice suddenly snickered. "Nice speech, Max."

"No problem."

We drove up in Alice's car to a car park, and beyond the car park Forks High School stood proudly for all to see. It was, for a better lack of word…

"Tiny." Nudge squealed.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Fang muttered as we got out.

Edward's Volvo parked next to us, and Edward quickly walked around to let Bella out of the other side. "Thanks." She smiled at him. His whole face lit up, and his eyes softened to an unbearable degree.

"My pleasure, love."

The endearment rolled off his tongue effortlessly.

I turned to see Rosalie's red convertible – and gee, wasn't it a sweet little thing – and Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Skye hopped out, walking towards us.

"Well. We'll leave Skye to show you around – you're all in her homeroom. See you at lunch!" Alice dragged Jasper away, and the vampires – including Bella – left us. Skye came up to us, smiling widely.

"It doesn't look much, and to be honest it sucks. But hey." She looked over to Iggy and her eyes narrowed. "You wanna see what it looks like, pyromaniac?"

I watched in silence as Iggy held out his hand, and Skye took it. I watched in wonder as the glaze covering his eyes faded away so his eyes shone a brilliant blue, and he blinked and looked around, his face alight with wonder. And then Skye took her hand away.

Iggy's face clouded in disappointment and fury as he became slowly blind again, and he wrenched his hand out of Skye's hand.

"Let's go." He spat, and started walking towards the school.

* * *

Skye POV

When we got to the office – with Iggy trailing behind Fang – I walked straight up to Mrs Cope, smiling widely.

"Hello, Mrs Cope! Everyone here is new, so they'll need their schedules."

Mrs Cope was surprisingly quiet as she handed the flock separate pieces of paper. "Have a nice day." She said slowly.

I frowned before dragging Iggy out of the room, with Max and Fang following me. After quickly comparing timetables, I found I had music with Iggy, maths with Fang and English with Max. I also found I had Biology with the three of them. Because Nudge was in a different year, I didn't have any classes with her.

"Right." Max turned to the others. "You know the drill. Nearest window, up and out. Don't let anyone see or suspect. Iggy, try to act like a proper blind person, and Fang, don't kill anybody. Nudge? Don't make anyone's ear bleed too much."

Max caught me staring and said severely to me to, "Skye? If you see us fly out, don't follow us. We've got our own routine, and you don't know it yet, so don't panic and follow us, okay?"

I felt like someone had just punched me in the stomach.

Okay, so I knew I wouldn't be accepted into the flock anytime soon. But to hear Max so blatantly say, '_we don't want you…'_

Kinda made me want to cry.

"If you say so."

And then I turned and practically ran down the corridor.

* * *

Edward POV

If I thought school was boring normally, then today it hyper active. Everyone kept whispering about the 'new kids' and I haven't heard one comment that isn't jealousy, envy or lust. For example.

Jealousy – _Oh my god, I bet that Max girl died her hair that way; it's like, so fake, right? Look at the boy's throwing themselves at her, she's such a slut!_

Envy – _Look at his clothes; they're practically oozing designer. Why can't I have such good clothes?_

And finally lust – _Well spank me with a leather whip, that dude it H-O-T! Wouldn't I like to invite him home, and…wait, what? He's BLIND? Hmm…all the better to invite you over dear. Look at that body…_

It was simply insufferable. When lunchtime finally came and the flock sat with us at the table, Max was quite aggravated, and Fang was silently thinking about how he'd like to blend into the wall and not have bimbos throw themselves at him. Nudge sat with her new friends across the cafeteria. And Iggy? Iggy was just wishing he could see what a cafeteria looked like.

When Skye joined us and started eating, I noticed how quiet she was. She was thinking about this morning, and how Max had told her not to follow the flock.

_Ouch._

I winced and gently touched her hand, letting her know I understood why she was so upset. She let the barest flicker of a grin show before continuing eating her lunch, ignoring everything around her. I felt anger pulse through my veins at the flock, and Jasper looked up, surprised at my sudden animosity. I drew Bella close to me and breathed in the heavenly scent of her strawberry shampoo, letting myself relax.

_What is wrong, Edward? _Jasper thought to me_. And why is Skye feeling so upset and self loathing?_

"I'll tell you at home." I spoke too quiet and too fast for humans to hear me, even the flock wouldn't be able to make out what I said.

The bell rang loudly and the students let out a universal groan, making their way towards the classrooms. Fang nodded to Max and briefly touched Iggy's hand before they stood up as a trio, making their way towards Biology. Suddenly, Fang stopped and turned, walking over to Skye and helping her up.

"We have Biology." He said quietly.

Skye looked at him before a wide smile spread across her face. "Oh, this will be fun."

As I watched the four teenagers leave the cafeteria, I felt a better. Through Fang's mind I had gleamed that he considered Skye to already be part of the flock – regardless of what Max thought.

* * *

Fang POV

I cannot count how many girls had thrown themselves at me today.

Ok, ok. That sounded a little egoistic, but it was true. In every single class there was at least one girl who asked if I was single, or asked for my number, or just plain flirted with me. I kindly – and others not so kindly – rebuffed their advances (Jeeze, I sound like Edward) and tried to go on with ignoring them.

I couldn't help thinking about what Max said to Skye this morning. I also remember the look of hurt on her face as she turned away. Although we had yet to talk about this, I thought Skye to be part of the flock. Yea, we didn't know her that well, but she had the true flock spirit.

As we sat down in Biology, the four of us in a row at the back, I tried to calm my nerves. I hated school. I hated small, confined spaces.

And I especially hated how much Max was stressing about it.

I watched her out of the corner of her eyes. She was talking to Skye in a low voice about something, and then started laughing. I watched in fascination as her laughter made the lines on her face disappear, and how happy she seemed. Something twisted in my gut, and I turned to face the desk.

"Calm down, she's only laughing." Iggy said in my ear.

I jumped and turned to glare at him, wich of course was wasted.

Because y'know, he is kinda....well. _Blind_.

"What? Don't glare at me. We all know you love each other, just get on with it already."

I, of course, being a man with pride and honour, socked him in the arm.

"Ah! Violence of any sort is not tolerated in my classroom, Mr…Ride?"

I turned to the front. "Yep."

"First names?"

"Max."

"Nick."

"Jeff."

Mr Banner looked at us before turning to the board. "Okay. Today we will be watching a video of sexual reproduction. I expect full, detailed notes. Matt, could you close the blinds?"

A kid with really bad acne closed the blinds, and as Mr Banner switched the lights off and started the movie, something happened.

I felt this tingling feeling under my skin, and an urge to take Max's hand. I resisted and clenched my hands into fists, trying to quell the urge. But it grew, and so in the end I couldn't help but look at Max.

She was in the same position, staring straight ahead with her fists clenched. Looking at me, she let out a small smile.

And that small smile knocked the breath out of me. I recovered enough to grin widely back, and somewhere in the back of my mind I noted with glee in how she nearly started hyperventilating.

You see, I did like Max. A lot. She was my best friend, my confidant, my partner. I looked up to her, admired her, followed her.

But there was a little part of me that yearned to be able to have something more. I yearned for her to _want_ to be more. I wanted there to be an 'us'. I wanted to be able to make her smile, to make her happy forever and ever.

In short, I am completely and hopelessly in love with my best friend.

And you know what?

I, Fang the silent, Fang the strong, Fang the invincible.......

Want her to love me back.

* * *

**Review Please!**

**I've been SO busy with SQA stuff - blame that on the delay! **

**xx**


	23. Chapter 22

**Enjoy!**

**xx**

* * *

Edward POV

The weeks passed in what seemed like mere days; the flock loosened up and began to actually enjoy what they were learning at school. Esme's birthday drew near, and I knew Skye was almost ready to give her her present. Skye and Iggy had made a grudging truce considering the fact they had to practically hold hands for endless hours when Iggy wanted to see and explore. He was still learning to switch between his sight and his blindness, and I found him wondering often if there was a constant way for him to be able to see.

The dynamics between Max and Fang was interesting, to say the least. I already knew Fang harboured deep feelings for Max; he had come to that conclusion on his first day at school. He yearned to have the kind of relationship Bella and I had, but lived in fear of rejection.

However, I knew Max cared for Fang very much, but was scared. She was afraid having a relationship and admitting her feelings to Fang would affect her ability to lead and look after the flock. I knew Alice saw my wavering determination to get them together – they both loved each other, why not? – and spoke to me one day about it.

"I know you want to get them together – and trust me, I have a plan." She showed me in her head what it was.

And to tell you the truth, it was a pretty good plan.

I agreed. But in hindsight, I should have been concentrating on other thoughts – such as Iggy's and Skye's.

* * *

Skye POV

I took a deep breath and tightened my hold on Iggy's hand. Iggy scowled but let me do it, knowing this was hard for me. Glancing at him once more to make sure it was okay, I pushed open the door and walked into the building.

"Hello," I said politely to the receptionist at the desk. "My name is Skye Cullen – I'm here for work experience?"

The lady nodded her head. "Of course dear. Here, let me give you your files, and then I'll lead you to your first patient."

She ruffled through a huge stack of paper before withdrawing a file. "Ah – here it is. Follow me, please."

I followed her down a corridor and to a wide, open hall, with one side made entirely of glass – just like at my house. We walked through a door and into a nice courtyard, with lots of flowerbeds and apple trees. We then walked into another building and up some stairs, and then to a door labelled 'Mr Tait'.

I inhaled deeply. I wasn't sure if this would work. In fact, I was half certain it wasn't. But Esme's idea stuck into my head, and I hated to disappoint her.

The lady handed me the file and after a kind smile, walked off.

"Isn't she supposed to stay and make sure we don't…I dunno, kill someone?" Iggy snorted.

"Shh." I hissed, before knocking on the door. "Mr…"

"Come in, come in." An irritable voice called. "I heard you all talking five minutes ago."

Frowning, I let myself in.

The flat was small, but homey. Everything was easy to reach and evenly spaced out, and on a small table by an armchair a man sat, his fingers flying over a book reading 'civil war'. His hair was neat and his face was lined with stern lines, especially around his mouth. He was frowning, and as we edged into the room I noticed the vacant and glazed over look in his brown eyes.

This man was blind – exactly the person I needed to test my power on.

"Hello, Mr Tait." I said nicely. "My name is Skye, and the boy beside me is Iggy. We are both sixteen and here to talk to you about your condition."

The man frowned at us. "Get a seat, then." He snapped.

We hastily obeyed, grabbing two small stools set neatly by the door and sitting on them. Mr Tait surprised us by talking first.

"They told me I could see again." His voice sounded far away. "They told me one of the experiments that they tested on me would work for sure. Then I'd be able to see my little girl again, and my wife." His voice took a sharp turn. "But there is no miracle cure. I am blind. And that's that. Now what else do you want me to say? How terrible it is to live in a world of darkness? If that's what you came for, you won't get it."

We sat in silence for a while. And then Iggy spoke.

"Mr Tait, I'm blind as well. I have been ever since I was five. I can't say it's the best thing that's happened to me, but I could be much worst. I could have cancer. Or maybe no legs. But I don't let it get to me – and I would like to ask you a favour."

Mr Tait was silent before saying, "Go on."

"Skye also wants to become a hand reader…may she read your hand?"

I gasped and glared at him. What happened to becoming a _skin_ specialist? The nerve of him!

"Sure, sure. Whatever floats your boat, kid." Then he offered his hand to me.

I took it, holding it firmly with my left hand and tracing it with my right. "Um…"

"Well? Tell me my future, girl!" He snapped angrily.

I gulped and turned to his hand, keeping a careful eye on his eyes. "Well…when you were younger…there was an accident…"

"And? I become blind?" Mr Tait said, bored.

"No." I decided. I was talking out of my ass, here, but I desperately wanted to be able to make him see. If it's my power, why hasn't it worked yet? "You…you fell." I stammered. "Down the stairs…from a tree…you broke a few bones."

He stayed silent before feeling his collarbone. "Down a ladder." He said gruffly. "And I broke my collarbone. Go on, girl…that's an easy one."

I felt Iggy sag beside me. His sight should have come by now…I felt sad, but couldn't stop talking. "Um…you went to college…no. You…stayed home?"

Mr Tait straightened. "I didn't go to school until I was twenty three. That…that is a very good reading, girl. Not many people get it."

"You…you met your wife under strange circumstances…" I had no idea what to say next, and to keep up with the pretext I traced the lines on his hand again. "It gets difficult after this…there were complications. Another man?"

He settled back in his chair, his eyes hooded. "She was married." He spat. "To a selfish, drunken bastard. I was the waiter at the coffee shop she liked to visit." He smiled. "We eloped. And she sent him divorce papers, and we got a lawyer." He stopped really talking after that, mumbling to himself every now and then.

"That's a nice story." Iggy murmured. I agreed.

Iggy silently withdrew the small syringe of my blood, and inched forward. The theory was that if I injected blood into a blind person, it would be the same as holding Iggy's hand to make him see – except more permanent. He quickly jabbed it into his arm and lunged back, holding his breath.

Nothing happened, and we both exhaled in relief.

I looked at the hand I was holding and leaned forward, willing the lines to show themselves. I couldn't believe how well I was doing. Should I mention his daughter? I wonder what she'll look like. I wish he could see her growing up. It must be such a shame not watching your own children grown up…

I heard a sharp intake of breath, and looked up.

Mr Tait's eyes were wide, and he was struggling for breath. I leapt up, but Iggy held me down. "Stop!" He demanded in a whisper. "Watch!"

The blind man in the chair waved his hand around his eyes, still gasping. He blinked once…twice…three times…

And _sneezed_.

"Damn my allergies. I'm allergic to birds." He smiled bitterly.

I sagged against my chair. It hadn't worked. "Well, I think we should go now." I said sadly. "It was nice meeting you, Mr Tait."

We got up to go, and just as I was about to walk away he called out to us. "Kids?"

I turned back and walked over to him. "Yes?"

I was upset. I had wanted so badly to believe I had a power – I guess Iggy was special or something.

I felt a hand go under my chin, and Mr Tait looked at me with his brown eyes. They seemed so clear, and bright.

_Wait…wait a minute…_

"Thank you." He whispered. "Whatever you did, thank you."

I stared at him, my eyes wide.

Mr Tait, the blind man who had lived in darkness for years, could see.

He could watch his little girl grow up, and see the night sky, the sunset, the ocean.

Because of me.

I couldn't help but let a few happy tears escape.

* * *

"Why do I have to be blindfolded?" Esme asked, curious.

I smiled as I led her to the edge of the cliff, taking her blindfold off. "I want to give you your present, mum."

"Darling, it's a wonderful sunrise." She smiled at me, her skin sparkling. I shook my head.

"Remember all those years ago – at this moment, all of those years ago – I chose my name, Skye? And I vowed to learn how to fly?"

She nodded.

"I watch you when I fly sometimes. Your eyes soften, and you look as if you wish to join me." I took a deep breath. "And you will."

Esme did a double take. "Sorry, dear?"

I tensed myself up. "Close your eyes mum." I whisper.

And then I gather her in my arms and leapt off the cliff, soaring with her into the sky. She gasped and opened her eyes, laughing in wild delight. Her weight barely bothered me, not after the weeks of training Max put me through.

We flew for an hour, not saying anything. When we finally land, Esme turns to me, her eyes glowing.

"You don't need to go to such lengths to show me how much you love me." She whispered. "You gave me you. You allowed me to become a mother again. And I will always be thankful for that."

I felt pinpricks of tears at the corner of my eyes. "I love you, mum." I choked out.

She pulled me into a cold, but definitely motherly hug. "I love you too, darling."

* * *

**Too mushy?**

**As much as I hate to say it.....THE END IS COMING.**

**MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**Wait - why am I laughing?**

**Oops - Boooo hooo! (sobs) (sniffs)**

**There we go! A nice catalouge of emotions for you!**

**Review?**

**xx**


	24. Chapter 23

**To make up for this chapter being so short, I'm posting chapte 24 up as well, which is wayyy longer**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

Max POV

Ok.

I really didn't get why Edward and Alice watched Fang and I with such intensity. Sure, all of us have loosened up since Esme's birthday, where Skye managed to make someone see, but I don't see what's changed.

Oh! I nearly forgot to tell you. Jeeze, staying with vampires has made me rusty.

Alice had a vision. Now when I say vision, I mean one hell of a sight seeing experience. She dropped to the floor and writhed, like she was in pain, but when she got up she was fine. Right as rain.

Until she told us what she saw.

A vampire from the Volturi was going to check up on the Cullen's soon – and if he finds us here he'll tell the head vamps, who'll ultimately want us to experiment on.

Something that doesn't sit too well with me.

I suggested getting the flock to move somewhere until it was safe, but the coven disagreed really strongly.

When I say the flock, it includes Skye– that girl has become the closest girl friend I've had in years.

"I think we should all have a night out to take our minds off things," Esme smoothed some hair from Angel's face. "How about the theatre?"

"Hell no!" Skye exploded. "Last time I went there, Emmett poured lemonade on my seat and made me look like I wet myself! I'm not going!"

Unsurprisingly, Iggy wasn't going if Skye wasn't going. There was no point – if he couldn't see, then the theatre would be a really boring experience.

"Fine." Edward glared at Iggy, who glared right back. "As long as you too behave yourselves…"

"Yea, yea, Edward." Skye stood and shook her wings out, sticking her tongue out at Edward. "Just because you and Bella are engaging in somewhat noisy activities when you're alone, doesn't mean Iggy is gonna take away my innocence the second you leave."

Everyone laughed at poor Edward then, who would have blushed if he could. Ah, family rivalry. Where would we be without it?

* * *

**No need to review 'cos it's so short - but the next chappy will be better!**

**Promise!**

**xx**


	25. Chapter 24

**Sadly, this is a sign my fanfic is coming to an end. Please forgive me!**

**xx**

* * *

The clock ticked as I sat next to the piano, practising a boring tune that Edward was obsessed with. The flock – excluding Iggy – and the Cullen's had left a few hours ago. Iggy and I had been entertaining ourselves for the time being, but as I let out a gusty sigh and stood I realized a movie would do us both good.

As I walked around the house I noticed the sky outside was getting very dark and windy. I shivered and closed the curtains.

Even after all these years, storms freak me out.

"Hey, Iggy…" I walked into his room to see him shove a half completed bomb under his pillow. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." He stood and followed me downstairs, putting a hand on my shoulder. I picked a movie at random and plopped it into the DVD drive, sitting on the couch and pressing play. Beside me, Iggy kept his hand on my shoulder so he could see.

Although the movie was a violent one, I became bored very quickly and very easily. Iggy was touching my shoulder lightly so he could see, and I wanted to shrug it off so badly – but I couldn't. It would lead to unnecessary fighting. So I kept silent. Iggy was beginning to get bored too…his hand was slackened and he began to actually stare at things in the room. Probably because they were more interesting than the violent movie.

And that's when things began to get less boring.

The room filled with ardent moans, and my head whipped round to look at the screen.

Oh hell.

The lead characters, just having escaped from this monster and are safely locked in a room, have decided to get…er, well. Close.

Ok, I'm not going to lie to you. They were having sex. And rather…passionate…sex by the looks of it. Iggy's hand tightened on my shoulder, and I felt my insides clench at his touch.

_Get out._

I leaped off the couch, practically clawing the air. "I need to go to the toilet." I managed to say, before I sprinted up the stairs. The moans continued all the way up, and as I skidded into my unlit room something flashed.

Lightening cracked, and thunder rolled mirthlessly across the sky. I screamed, turned to run into Iggy, still screaming. He started yelling, and I started fighting. He pushed me against the wall, still shouting. I clutched him and pulled him close, letting out a whimper as the lightening lit up the room yet again. He realized what I was scared of and held me close, murmuring softly in my ear. I gradually started to relax, hearing shooting noises coming from downstairs yet again. Iggy continued to comfort me, and I calmed down until I was practically resting my head on his chest.

It was then I realized I had a problem.

We were both pressed against the wall, hugging each other. I felt his breath caress my cheek and he whispered soothingly to me, and I could feel his hard muscles under his shirt. I could hear his steadily beating heart under his shirt, and smell the faint aftershave he was wearing. My breathing picked up, and I ached so badly to lift my head from his chest and look at his face.

_No! Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it…_

Too late.

My head lifted, and I looked up to his face. His eyes were already on me, blue orbs of fiery intensity, and I nearly stopped breathing as he hesitantly reached out a shaking hand and stroked my cheek.

"I _hate_ you." He said hoarsely.

"I hate you more." I gasped out.

And then I lifted my head to catch his lips as they came down, moving before I even had time to consciously think of what I was doing. My eyes half closed. The wall was to our advantage as he pressed himself into me, deepening the kiss. Our hands entwined as I kissed him back, let my instincts guide me. I've never felt such a mixture of emotions – fear because of the storm, the lightening flashes that lit up the room and threw the shapes into sharp relief –this other emotion, one that made my heart soar that Iggy was kissing me – and relief that I was finally kissing him, letting him know I liked him. I started gasping as he left my lips to trail kisses up along my neck, making me sound similar sounds to the woman on the movie.

As I tilted my head to the side to gaze blindly at the window, my eyes focused on something.

The lightening flashed, and a vampire looked in at us from outside the window.

I yelped and pushed Iggy away, going to my door and slamming it shut. Iggy followed me, and I watched him become blind again. My lips tingled from the kiss he gave me, but I ignored it.

"There was a vampire by the window." I whispered. "Quick – we gotta hide."

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my enormous walk in closet, stalking past the endless rows of clothes and shoes and jewellery. At the very end, hidden by a row of huge, poofy dresses, was a different coloured wall. I bent down and reached under a pair of thick skiing boots, before lifting them sharply.

The wall moved as I activated the hidden lever to reveal a small room. I pulled Iggy in with me as the door started to close, and we were thrown into blackness.

The floor started to move, and Iggy grabbed my shoulders. "Where are we? What's happening?"

"It's a secret room. I've never been here before, but my family made it jut so I could escape if the Volturi came looking for me. We're going down a lift to our hidden basement. It has a secret tunnel that leads into the middle of the forest."

Iggy was dumfounded. "What? Wow."

I watched as light began to creep up our bodies as we came down into the middle of a well lit, albeit a little cold, basement. There were jackets and warm clothing along the left wall and behind us there was food and drinks. To our right, however, lay weapons. Guns, knives, flamethrowers – it was Emmett's favourite wall in the whole wide world.

I ran forward and grabbed a jacket, slitting two holes in the back before giving it to Iggy. As I did the same to another jacket he shrugged it on, and I pressed the emergency door button. The door in front of us started to lift, and I grabbed a phone that was lying on a table and dialled Edward's number.

"Skye?" He answered.

"Edward, there's a vampire outside the house. We're in the secret basement and are going along the tunnel. We'll meet you at Forks high school. I…I love you."

I hung up just as a grating sound reached my ears. Iggy and I both slowly turned our heads to look at the lift in the middle of the room.

It was going up again.

Meaning someone pressed the lever…and was _coming down_.

"Shit!"

Iggy grabbed my hand and we bolted it past the door, with me barely managing to press the close button. We were running along a concrete ground with roughly hewn rock servicing as the walls and roof. It was very wide – wide enough to spread my wings out comfortably. At the end of the tunnel I saw a ladder leading upwards – like you'd see in the sewers.

Behind our running bodies a loud snarl erupted from behind the closed door – and something very heavy and strong began to beat on it.

"No time – fly!" I spread my wings and threw myself forward, my wings beating fast. Behind me Iggy did the same, and just as we reached the ladder I threw a look behind my shoulder.

A hand was slowly dragging back the heavy door to reveal a face with dark hair and red eyes.

And – no joke – they were blazing. In anger or hunger I didn't know, but I didn't want to find out.

I pushed up the heavy trapdoor above me as Iggy shouted, "Hurry up!"

Just as I hauled it to the side, there was a loud crash – and a snarl filled the long tunnel.

I shot through the hole with Iggy close at my wings, and the vampire followed us a second later. We continued to flap, and just as Iggy shouted, "Skye!" I felt something cold grasp my ankle.

I let out a mighty kick, but he kept laughing and hauling himself up my body. Suddenly pain shot through my ankle as a mighty crack reverberated around us, and I was distantly aware the vampire had broken my ankle. As in snapped the bone clear in half. I screamed and struggled, barely managing to keep my wing beats stable. Iggy couldn't throw a bomb due to the fact he'd sent me into pieces. As the vampire's cold hands reach my throat I caught sight of the long fang on my necklace – the one Sam gave to me years ago as it got punched out during a fight with a vampire. It was his werewolf tooth, and my pride and joy.

Wait…werewolf tooth…fighting vampires…using teeth while fighting vampires…

Just as his hands tightened, I snatched the fang off its necklace and jammed it into the vampire's eye.

He howled and immediately let go, falling into the far away forest below. Iggy caught me just as I sagged, the pain in my ankle indescribable.

"Forks…high…" I gasped out, and then I fell again, but this time into blackness.

* * *

**Review! **

**Mwah ha ha ha!**

**I am evil.**

**:D**

**xx**


	26. Chapter 25

**This is explaining the events from Max's point of view**

**I took so long to update because I didn't want this to be a half assed chapter**

**I wanted it to be good and to make you go WOW!**

**So Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

Max POV (on the way to the theatre)

Somehow, I got to practically sit on Fang's lap on the car. Regardless of how many cars they Cullen's had, they only took two cars. Alice chirped it would be too 'ostentatious' if they took more.

In my opinion, they just enjoyed seeing us hybrids suffer.

Seriously – a small, cramped space with not enough room to even _stretch_…I was really freaking out.

Fang knew. Of course he did. Which is why he kept his hand constantly on the door handle and placed his other hand over my clenched fist, making it relax. I let him, because it was better to allow the kids to relax by having their leader relax, right?

This is what I told myself, anyway.

When we arrived at the theatre, everyone stared. No, honestly. Not at us, but at the Cullen's, who were obviously used to it. When we passed the doorway, I caught what we were seeing.

"Swan Lake?" I gagged.

Fang snorted. "What? You thought we were gonna see a bloody stage version of Macbeth?"

I shoved him away, smirking.

I forgot, however, that he still had possession of my hand.

So we both went flying to the floor of this crowded room, with me landing right on top of him. Which in itself is extremely awkward. Especially when Emmett let out a wolf whistle.

I shot up, my cheeks red. "You're so dead, Emmett." I spat, preparing myself to lunge forward and throttle him.

Edward stepped in front of me, holding Bella behind him. "Let's go to our seats, shall we?"

I shot Emmett the finger before stalking beside Esme down the stairs towards the auditorium, fuming all the way. Argh! I hate Emmett! Actually, it's my own fault. If I hadn't of been holding on to Fang's hand, then this wouldn't have happened.

Then again, I'd be all riled up and ready to kill someone by now. Hmm…But Emmett just embarrassed me! What an ass! I hope Rosalie hits him hard! Oh God, never mind, he probably _likes_ it when Rosalie does that…

"He does." Edward murmured in my ear.

That…was unneeded information. Altogether now, everyone…

_E__EEEWWWWW!_

I sat down with Edward on my left, and Fang – big surprise – on my right. The lights dimmed, the music began, and I slumped down in my seat, resigning myself to a boring three hours of people dancing around in tight leotards and flowing tutus.

As I stared blindly at the figures on stage, something…changed. I don't know if it was the music, or the dancers, or Jasper messing around with my emotions, but I sat up and actually began to see the stage.

All of a sudden, the dancing made sense. The story unfolded itself as I watched with wide eyes, my mouth slowly gaping open.

The swans danced around Odette as she transformed into a swan, her despair at seeing her snowy wings apparent as the evil sorcerer laughed. The dancing became more than choreographed moves flowing together, it was a story told through their bodies, a story of love and pain and evil. I only took my eyes off the stage when I got a prickly feeling at the back of my neck. I turned around to see the back of a pale head disappear through the exit, before I turned my attention back to the stage, my eyes glued to the dancers. When the curtain fell down and the lights lit up to signal the interval I leaned back in my seat, releasing a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Good, huh?" Fang smirked at me, but I was still in a daze.

"We need to go to these more often." I said dreamily.

"Come on," Fang chuckled as he helped me up and dragged me along the rows of seats. "I'm hungry."

We met up with the rest of the flock and the Cullen's at the cafeteria, where we inhaled our food and laughed as Emmett and Jasper told us jokes. In the middle of a tale about Jasper and a fluffy teddy bear, Edward's phone rang. He frowned down at it before opening it and holding it to his ear. As his expression changed from curiosity to horror, Alice stiffened beside him and let out a small shriek. I stood instantly, my eyes darting from face to face. Edward hung up and turned to us, his face terrified.

"The vampire is in Forks." He rushed out. "Trying to get to Skye and Iggy. They're heading towards Forks High School." He said this all so fast I doubted humans could hear him.

The Cullen's reacted instantly. Amid the profanities and the hisses (from Rosalie) Carlisle took control.

"Edward, you're the fastest. Run to the school, and if they're not there, go to the house. Emmett and Jasper and Rosalie, follow behind. Esme, Alice and Bella will come with me and the children in the cars. We'll head towards the house. Keep constant contact and if any of you see the vampire, don't kill him. Wait for me."

With the action decided, Edward and the other three moved to go outside.

"Ahem!" I spat, following them.

Edward spun around, his face contorted. "What do you think you're _doing_?" He growled at me as I followed the vampires out of the theatre.

"I _am_ the flock leader. Two members of my flock are in danger, I'm coming with you."

Edwards surprised and annoyed face changed into one of smug contentment. "You'll never keep up."

"We'll see about that." I countered his statement before turning to my flock, who watched with worried expressions. "Fang. You're in charge while I'm gone."

Fang looked at me with his dark eyes. "And?"

I knew what he was asking. If there was trouble the flock couldn't handle, what should he do? Stay with the Cullen's or go? I sighed and refused to look at any of the Cullen's. "Fly out and find somewhere in Seattle. I'll meet you at the highest building."

Fang's eyes conveyed another message. _Be safe._ _Don't be stupid and don't get hurt._

"I'll be fine." I rolled my eyes and grinned before turning and following Edward into the forest. He waited for me to stretch my wings and to get into the air before speaking.

"Ready?"

"Let's kick some vampire ass."

Just as Edward disappeared, I shot forward and turned on my super speed.

The trees blurred past at a speed that made me uneasy, but I gritted my teeth and bore it. I managed to keep up with Edward, and the surprise on his face made me laugh out loud.

We passed the others after a few minutes, and for the next fifteen minutes we flew and ran in silence, our moves seemingly synchronised as we ducked and weaved our way through the forest. My fear for Iggy and Skye gnawed at me, and I pushed myself harder, wanting to make sure they were ok. Suddenly, Edward stopped. I pulled up my wings and went shooting upwards through the trees into the dark sky. I spiralled round and dropped down past the branches and landed next to Edward, who nodded to me and ran past the ending of the tree line into the deserted Forks High car park.

"She's not here." He sounded distressed.

"You run to the house on foot. I'll scout the sky, see if they took flight." I commanded.

Edward nodded before disappearing, leaving me breathing hard and in desperate need for some water.

"Not now." I scolded myself. "Find Skye and Iggy."

After doing a quick glance around to make sure there weren't any late night dog walkers about, I spread my wings and leapt up into the air again, soaring towards the Cullen's house. As I entered the eerie stillness of the air on top of the clouds, something in the distance caught my eye.

As I flew closer, I let out a yell and pulled on my super speed to get there faster.

"Iggy!"

I reached him and saw an unconscious Skye in his arms. Her wings were outstretched but drooping and her ankle looked mangled beyond relief.

Iggy wasn't doing well either. He looked exhausted, and he was trembling as his shaky wing flaps strained to keep both of them in the air.

"I've been circling for hours – it was too light to fly down. And the vampire was following us on the ground."

"I'll take her." I carefully took Skye out of his arms and watched with worry as Iggy sighed in relief.

"Follow me."

I dropped below the clouds and started towards the mansion, keeping a close eye on both Iggy and the girl in my arms. Her breathing was all right, if a bit shallow, and her heartbeat was strong, regardless of the absence of colour in her cheeks.

As we flew high above the driveway, I saw the two cars speed down the road, and Alice's head stick out of the window. I nodded to her and motioned as much as I could towards the house. I think she got the picture, because she withdrew her head and the car went impossibly faster.

When the house came into view the Cullen's were waiting anxiously on the ground, minus Emmett and Jasper. Edward was busy holding Bella. The flock flew up to meet us, asking questions at such a speed I was getting dizzy. The instant we landed on the ground I gave Skye to Carlisle. They disappeared inside and Iggy was led inside by a fierce looking Esme. The flock stayed outside, looking at me.

"Can we stay until we know Skye is aright?" Angel begged with her eyes wide and fearful. I pulled her into a hug, gathering Gazzy with my other hand. Nudge hugged the both of them, and Fang and Iggy held us all together with their long arms. Fang, Iggy and I spread out our wings and rested them gently around our flock, cocooning us all in a feathery blanket of warm.

"Of course." I murmured, kissing the top of her head.

I would have loved to stay here, with my flock around me and Fang's hand rubbing circles in between my wings, but sadly, it was never meant to be.

Alice's voice called out, "Guys!" and we separated and looked at her.

"Come inside." She ordered, her eyes dark with thirst.

We followed her inside, where Iggy was eating on the sofa with a plate on his knees and Skye was on the dining room table, with Carlisle putting her ankle in a cast.

"Where's the vampire?" I asked, and immediately all eyes were on Alice. She sighed and sat down, rubbing her temples. Rosalie sat beside her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"He got away. Emmett and Jasper are still chasing him, but won't catch him. They'll be back in an hour. Skye's ankle will heal in a week."

"What?" Fang exploded.

Edward held Bella behind him, and she huffed and shoved him away, going to the kitchen. I heard her setting down plates and turning the oven on, so I assumed she was making dinner.

"That's stupid!" Fang growled. "What's he gonna do now? Run to the head Vamps and tell them all about us?"

Alice nodded her head very slowly.

My mouth spoke before I was even aware I had opened it. "Flock meeting." I whispered, barely speaking.

Everyone looked at me, and I felt Maximum Ride take over, the leader inside me taking control. "Flock meeting now." I snapped. "Outside, on the roof."

The flock followed me outside without a second thought. Before I closed the door I heard Skye suddenly cry out as she woke up, the pain in her voice striking a cord in my heart.

* * *

**Review?**

**xx**


	27. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the wait :(**

**Enjoy **

**xx**

* * *

Max POV

The eyes facing me were sombre as they waited for me to speak. Fang helped Iggy up with us, despite Esme's protests. Even Angel's eyes were wide with a hint of fear, something I haven't seen in a while. I took a deep breath.

"I don't know what to do."

Ok.

I _definitely_ didn't mean to say that.

My flock looked at me in surprise. Apart from Fang. Who knew what I was feeling anyway.

"We owe the Cullen's." I continued quietly. "No, more than owe them. They've looked after us, cared for us – Esme loves us…" A small smile made its way to my face. "Something we haven't had for a long time."

They remained silent. "This lone vampire is going to tell the Volturi about us. Something we can't have."

Angel stiffened and stared at me. I knew she'd seen the plan in my mind – but as far as I saw it, there was no other way.

"We need to leave." I ignored the startled reactions. "Yes, the Cullen's have looked after us, we have a family, we're loved…"

Gazzy gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut.

"But this isn't our world. It never was. Werewolves? Vampires? We never belonged in a world of mythical creatures."

"But Max!" Nudge exploded. "We _are_ mythical creatures!"

"_NO_, we're not." I rubbed my temples. "We're an experiment by man. We're still human, Nudge. Regardless of the wings on our backs, we're _human_."

This was obviously something my flock hadn't thought of. Neither have I, actually, but that's what leaders are for, right? Thinking up new angles of reason?

"We need to find someplace to hide. To protect ourselves. The Cullen's can protect themselves – you know that. But guys…" I trailed off before swallowing hard. "They're not human. They can fall off a cliff, be shot at, go through a woodcutter…and survive. The Volturi are the same – and if we meet them, we will not live _three stinking minutes."_

Iggy spoke up. "What about Skye?" He asked.

I frowned. "Well…what about her?"

"She's got wings, too. She needs to hide."

"She's not part of the flock, Ig…" I tried to reason.

"Not part of the flock?" Angel snapped.

I gaped at Angel. Did she just…_shout_ at me?

"Yes I did, Max." Angel was angry. No, beyond angry. She was furious. "She's been a part of the flock ever since she saved Iggy from that vampire! How can you say that? Max, I know we have to hide. I know the Cullen's can look after themselves. And I know we don't have much time. But you know what?"

She crossed her arms, a defiant six year old in pigtails. "Would you leave Fang behind?"

I flinched. "No."

"Then I," She declared. "Wont leave unless we have Skye."

"Me too." Iggy cut in. "She saved me. And Max, this is the first time I've seen in thirteen years."

"I agree with Iggy and Angel." Gazzy piped up. His bottom lip jutted out. "I don't wanna leave Esme, though."

I looked at Nudge and Fang. They seemed undecided.

I looked up at the sky. It called me. Invited me to fly with the seagulls I could see, far in the distance.

But I relaxed my tensed wing muscles and looked at my flock.

"Go for a flight." I turned my back. "I need to talk to the Cullen's."

"I'm coming with you." Fang said quietly.

"I know."

* * *

"Hide where?"

Carlisle was calm.

"Places I know." I kept my mind block up. I couldn't afford Edward to find out.

"We could protect you." Esme said rather desperately. "They wouldn't touch you if…"

"Come _on_, mum." Rosalie snapped.

Wait, Rosalie?

"I know it's hard to let them go." She stated, looking anywhere in the room apart from us. "But if Alice calls them to warn them if Alec or someone gets too close, then they'll be fine."

I was surprised. By the looks on the coven's faces, so were they.

"It'll be hard on my flock. I know. But I need to protect them. And if that means moving them places every time you call, Alice, I'm prepared to do that."

It was silent before Edward spoke. "What about Skye?"

I looked at his honey coloured eyes. "She'll be coming with us."

There was uproar of complete chaos.

Alice and Esme immediately started protesting, their worried voices only being topped by Emmet's angry growling. Edward was talking lowly to Bella – probably explaining why there was such a fuss – and only Alice, Carlisle and Jasper were quiet.

I waited until it was silent before speaking again.

"Yes." My voice sounded weak. "I know you want to keep her. I understand. She's your daughter or sister."

Fang gripped my hand, and I fought the blush. I was supposed to look strong, not a love struck teenager.

.........Ok. So I lost on that particular front.

(Don't look at me like that! YOU try having a hot guy hold your hand. See how YOU react.)

I snuck a quick glance at his face. He grinned at me, and I turned to face the Cullen's with renewed strength.

"But she's a member of my flock. And if she wants to be a part of it, then she needs to come with us."

Their expressions varied from shocked to understanding. I opened my mouth to explain more when a timid voice came from the stairs, "I want to come with you."

Everyone turned towards the voice. Skye stood on the bottom step, waving forwards like she was exhaustion. Her face was pale and her whole left leg was in a concrete cast. Esme made a move as if she was going to help her, but Carlisle stopped her.

"I want to join your flock."

* * *

Skye POV

They stared at me.

The pain in my ankle was returning, but I ignored it.

There was also a different pain, one in my chest I ignored. Judging by the expressions on my family's faces, I needed to explain myself.

"She's right." I said quietly. "I'm a part of her flock. And if they need to hide – I'm going with them."

Esme's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. It's the only time I've ever seen a Cullen wordless, and it made me smile slightly. It's the most human reaction I've ever seen them do.

"But…Skye." Her words sounded as helpless as she looked. "We're your _family_."

My face must have twisted into some awful expression, because Carlisle placed a comforting hand on Esme's shoulder.

"It has been a long day." He announced. "Our family and friends have been through a lot. Please, let us all retire. Alice, do you foresee any disturbances…"

"…in the force?" Emmett cut in delightedly.

Every head turned to look at him, incredulous.

He shrugged his massive shoulders and gave a small smile. "Hey, everyone was too serious there. Oh, by the way, they're back."

No one had to ask who. The rest of the flock trooped through the front door and arranged themselves around the room. Nudge had even found a sitting spot on a nearby coffee table.

"Carlisle, no one will disturb us tomorrow. The Volturi haven't heard yet, so it will be a few days before they make a decision."

"Thank you, Alice. As I was saying," Carlisle shot Emmett a look. "All of us should get something to eat, get new clothes on, and for those who sleep…" A fatherly tone entered his voice. "I want you in bed in half an hour. NO exceptions." He glanced at me, and I closed my mouth. Damn it.

"We will discuss this after breakfast tomorrow."

"Will a family vote be put into order?" Esme cut in.

I stiffened and glanced at her.

Something Edward said to me a long time ago nudged my memory, something about Esme and family…

"_Why is Esme so protective?" I growled, hitting a tree with my foot. It bounced back and hit my other shin, causing me to jump around yelling like an idiot, holding my leg._

_Edward smirked and lifted me into his arms, carrying me forwards. "Esme is like a mother bear." He said gently. "She will do anything to keep her children safe and family together – even if it means sending one of us away or destroying a family friend."_

"_But that's…that's not nice." I protested, my nine year old mind unable to grasp this concept._

_Edward smoothed some hair away from my forehead. "Don't worry about it." He kissed my cheek. "When you're older, I'll explain."_

Edward nodded to me. He'd seen the memory inside my head. "Exactly." He murmured.

"I'll help you into your pj's, Skye." Alice came forward and lifted me easily, moving so fast the walls blurred on either side. She allowed me to go to the toilet and brush my teeth by myself, but other than that she wouldn't even let me take what scant makeup I had left on my face off. She helped me into bed, but as she went to leave the room I made a strange noise, sitting up quickly.

"What?" Her eyes darted to my leg, her amber eyes worried. "What's wrong?"

I swallowed. "Is everyone mad at me?" I whispered.

Alice's eyes were large and wise as she sat on the side of my bed.

"No one is mad at you, honey." She said slowly. "Definitely not angry."

I glanced down at my folded hands. "Then what?"

Alice didn't say anything.

I glanced up quickly. "I love you all." I said sharply. "I love you all _so_ much. But what do you think will happen when the Volturi Guard come, huh? What will you do with me? Stash me in the basement? No." I said, more to myself. "With me here, you won't stand a chance."

Alice obviously didn't want to tell me her own opinions, and although that hurt, I understood.

"Thanks, Alice." I gave her a swift hug. "Go to Jasper."

Alice stood and blurred to the doorway. She turned to me once before she closed the door, her face troubled. "Jasper…" She hesitated before speaking urgently. "Jasper's on your side, Skye. On your flock's side." And then she closed the door, leaving me in darkness.

I woke up a very short time later. There were low voices coming from downstairs, and the soft melodies of a piano played. I threw the cover aside and stood up, the cast on my leg making it awkward to walk as I made my way to the door. I opened it quietly and limped down the hall. As I passed the top of the stairway, the music and voices stopped abruptly. I gritted my teeth as I shouldered on, and only until I was a good way down the hall I heard it start up again. Rosalie came out of her room and passed me. I smiled weakly at her, expecting her to offer her help.

But she didn't look at me. Not even a nod or a passing glance.

To be honest, it was like a slap in the face.

As I dragged my leg up the stairs, I passed Carlisle's study. The light was on, but no one was there. Finally, I got to the top of the stairs and to the flock's room. I knocked sharply, and Iggy appeared.

"Hey, it's me." I took his hand so he could see.

"What's wrong?"

I bit my lip. "Well, I…the rest of my…it's just…" I cleared my throat. "Can I bunk in with you guys tonight?"

Iggy's face was unreadable as he stared back at me. I started to fidget, worried he was angry.

Then, with a sigh and a smile, he pulled me inside and locked the door. "I'm on first watch." He told me. "Go to sleep."

I smiled tiredly at him before crawling onto the nearest bed and closing my eyes. Sometime in the night I felt an arm being thrown around my middle, but I was soon off to sleep again.

* * *

The flock were standing by the edge of a cliff, their eyes trained on me. To my right a rigid tree line extended for miles, and between the shadows and trees I saw my family, waiting.

The sky stirred. It was like the sun was fast forwarding through night and day. The sun set and the cliff was thrown into a few seconds of darkness as the sky changed into different hue of blues and blacks. Then, the sun rose again, throwing everything into different colours of orange and yellow. Between the sun rising and setting the sky above was filled with clouds that rolled across the sky like a movie on fast forward, patches of blue appearing before the clouds rolled again.

The flock were constantly moving; either checking bag packs or flexing their wings, their expressions serious, but not cold. Angel even sent a smile to me, and I smiled back.

My family, however, were a different matter.

In the darkness of the trees they stood like marble, never changing even as the days constantly passed. Their eyes were cold like the statues they imitated, never talking or even sending a smile my way.

I keep turning my head to see both groups, confused.

"Who?" I whispered. "Who do I choose?"

Max looked directly at me, her expression surprisingly soft. "Your choice." She replied. "But hurry up."

"Time is short." I turned to see Carlisle stepping away from the trees. "If you do not make this decision soon, it will tear both families apart."

I clenched my eyes shut. "I don't want to do this!" I screamed. "Please! Someone make it for me!"

But both the flock and my family waited in silence, waiting for my decision.

* * *

**Don't deserve it, but please review!**

**Soon up will be the family debate. Then....**

**DUN DUN DUN**

**THE ENDING.**

**MWAH HA HA HA HA HA.**

**xx**


	28. Chapter 27

**Starting school again in a week and a half....Bleeuugh.**

**Enjoy **

**xx**

* * *

Skye

When I woke up, Nudge was the one standing on the balcony with her eyes trained upon the horizon. Noticing I had an arm thrown around my middle, I followed the designer clad arm – Hollister by the looks of it – to a tuff of bright blond hair.

_Aww. _

Gazzy snuggled further into me. I detangled myself as gently as I could before heaving myself to my feet. Stupid, non moving cast. I limped over to Nudge, checking the clock on the wall as I went. Eight twenty four. Nice.

"Hey," I whispered to Nudge. She smiled tiredly back.

"Heya."

"You look tired." I scolded her gently.

"I took the last and longest shift. It was kinda peaceful, but I got hungry, and I couldn't leave my post, so–"

"Come have an early breakfast." I urged her. "You guys shouldn't need to take watch here."

Nudge smiled. "I'll wait till Max wakes up. But thanks anyway." She blinked, as if something just occurred to her. "Why are you here? Don't you sleep downstairs?"

I looked to the ground, chewing my cheek. "I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep. You guys all sleep like you're in a…"

I turned to the sleeping flock. Everyone was curled together, like…

"Nest." I finished. "You all sleep together like birds in a nest."

Nudge giggled before slapping her mocha coloured hand over her mouth. "Oops."

The flock stirred. Suddenly, I didn't want to be standing here when they woke up. Ignoring Nudge I hurried to the balcony – damn my stupid cast! – and prepared to leap off…then I realised with a snort my pj's weren't suitable for flying; they didn't have any slits for my wings.

"Skye?" Fang's voice. "What are you doing?"

I turned around. Guilty. "I…I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep." I managed. "My family isn't so happy with me at the moment, so…"

"I let her in." Iggy looked at me, his blue eyes cloudy but in no way less piercing.

Max shot a look at Iggy. "Anyway. Let's go have breakfast then see what happens."

"We're having a debate." The words flew out of my mouth before I could restrain them.

Surprised faces gazed back at me. "What?"

I swallowed. "In my family, there have been a few big debates. We don't have them often – but when we do, it's very serious." I drew in a deep breath. "Most of my family want me to stay."

"Most?" Max asked, looking confused.

"Jasper understands from a military perspective why I need to go." I explained. "Carlisle knows it's the only way to save this family – and Alice?"

I rubbed my temples. "Alice can see all the possible outcomes of this discussion. She sees me leaving; she sees me staying. She sees me killing myself in desperation; or doing something equally stupid. Either way, she sees the Volturi coming to Forks. And because of this, it's a question of whether I stay, and take my chances Aro won't take me back with him, or leave, and let the Cullen's pretend I never existed."

Max's eyes held mine for a couple of immeasurable seconds before snapping them away.

"I want everyone dressed and ready in fifteen minutes. Then we'll go downstairs and have breakfast." She walked over to the rumpled duvets and began to fold them up. "If this is as serious as you say, Skye…" She trailed off, biting her lip. "…then you better choose before the debate. I won't have my flock put into danger just 'cos you can't make up your mind. You're part of my flock now – so stick with us."

* * *

Edward

Everyone's thoughts are different. As I sat in the living room, holding a sleepy Bella next to me, my mind wandered.

Rosalie pretended that the flock didn't matter to her, but instead, she loved Gazzy and Angel. While her maternal side cried out in sorrow to see them disappear, she knew it had to be done.

Alice was undecided. All of the possible outcomes kept flashing through her brain, and the brief visions she encountered did not help her make up her mind. In short, Alice was confused. And that did not help matters.

Jasper was surprisingly clear. From his military perspective, a sacrifice had to be made in order to save this family. There was no doubting his love for Skye – she had helped him greatly through the years to strengthen his control, as well as making him interact was many other humans – but he had gone into military mode. And that meant Skye had to go.

Emmett did not want Skye to go. She was his little sister. When he was human, he had loved his siblings dearly, and after his transformation missed them terrible. Skye had replaced all siblings he had lost, and to see her go made him remember the separation between his original siblings and himself.

Esme's mind was a whirlwind of emotion. Her maternal love and protectiveness blinded her from seeing that Skye would endanger everyone, including herself, if she stayed. I hoped Esme would see reason, but until them, I could only offer my sympathies.

Carlisle was undecided as well. He knew what was right for this coven – family – but to my surprise he was factoring the flock in as well. He had an offer he wanted to make to the flock. As I listened to it, I found myself nodding. It sounded like a good plan.

_I know you are listening, Edward. I hope you agree with my plan._

I smiled. "I do."

Bella stirred, and lifted her head off my shoulder. Her dark eyes caught mine, and my breath caught as I stared into their loving depths.

"What was that about?"

I bent down and kissed her gently, stroking her cheek with my thumb. When we parted, she smiled and snuggled closer to me.

"I know you're trying to make me forget I ever asked that question – but trust me, Edward. I talked to Carlisle last night while you were in the garage – I know his plan."

My jaw slackened in surprise as I stared at her. One eye opened, and winked before closing again.

All I could do in response was chuckle and smile my famous crooked smile, hugging her closer.

I love her so much.

* * *

Skye

We all waited in silence.

The dining room had been too small for all of us – and with my cast, I had to sit down on a comfy chair. We were in the lounge. For once, the room wasn't divided into sides – everyone was with their respected other.

Even as that thought passed through my brain, I realized that Iggy was sitting next to me.

_Dammit_.

Edward laughed, and I glared at him.

"Don't you dare," I warned. "Or I'll tell Bella of that time when I was nine."

Edward's topaz eyes widened, and he seemed to grow pale. "Eh…there is absolutely no need for that, my darling Skye."

I grinned and winked at him. Bella looked up at him curiously, and he stared determinedly out of the window. She glanced slyly at me, and I mouthed _tell_ _you later_. Bella smiled a fairly impish smile before nodding.

"Ahem." Carlisle broke up our silent exchange. "Before we all begin interrogating Skye, there is something I must say first." He took a deep, unnecessary breath.

"I have seen many decades go by, and some more. Through the pain of transformation and the slow adaption to this life, I have seem what both a blessing and a curse this life can be. However – the people standing before me have made this life worth living, and through our love for each other we make up a family. Accepting Skye wasn't the problem in our existence, nor was learning to love her. It was teaching her she had a place in life, and was not worthless – the opposite of what she was taught."

Carlisle's words were touching. I felt like crying, and swallowed the hard lump in my throat.

"I know this is a hard decision. There are so many different courses we should or could take, and Alice has seen them all. But I must ask you to remember something, for my sake at least. Remember that Skye holds the ultimate decision – it is not a family debate, nor is it a fight. Please respect her decision, even if it is a hard one. Thank you."

And Carlisle sat down.

Edward stepped forward, his eyes distant as he read everyone's thoughts. "There are many different ways we could do this. However, Carlisle has a plan – one that involves the flock."

Everyone looked towards me, and I realized with a start I was _sitting_ with the flock.

"Tell us." Max stated. She was standing next to Fang, who touched her back gently. It seemed to make her stand up straighter, and I bit back a grin.

They were so in love, and didn't even notice.

"There is a house I own. It is very remote, yet has connections all over the world. There are millions of pounds in every currency in the world, fake ID, cars, clothes…" Carlisle smiled at us. "I haven't visited for ten years. But you are free to stop by or even stay there – it is even stocked with food and everything."

"Thank you." Max sounded touched.

And I was too. I smiled at him, letting the love show in my eyes. He caught it and smiled back.

"Skye!" Esme exploded. She tried to rush forward, but Carlisle held her in a vice grip. "We will _protect_ you." She whispered fiercely. "Don't you love us? Is my love not enough to keep you here, safe with us?"

I felt awful. My insides were churning with such guilt and suppressed sadness I felt physically sick. Jasper calmed me down, and I sent him a silent prayer of thanks.

"Why do you want to go, Skye?" Emmett whispered. He sounded so pained. "Why leave us? Why?"

There were many different answers I could have said to that question. I could have logically laid out my reasons for everyone to see, and explained why I wanted to go with them. But that's all they were. Meaningless reasons to go on an uncertain journey I wasn't sure I wanted to go on in the first place. Edward was reading my mind, and his face changed.

"You don't want to go?" He grasped this like a lifeline.

"No."

Esme rushed forward, all restrains forgotten. "Then don't." She hugged me fiercely. "No need to go. We'll protect you."

Alice was smiling as she saw the path; I would stay with them. Emmett hugged Rosalie, grinning.

And yet, I didn't move. I didn't smile. I just stared at Esme as she fussed over me. Gradually, she stopped, and froze when she saw my expression. She backed away slowly, her mouth opening in surprise.

"But…"

"But," I continued, taking strength from the steady gazes of my flock. "If I stay, I will get taken to Italy. I will be tested on. I will be forced to tell about the School."

"And that cannot happen." Max strode up beside me, her eyes blazing as she took her stance. "Imagine Aro when he hears this. He sounds like a mean, dumbass guy, but a cruel one. And once he hears of Skye, and the School, he'll wanna experiment. He'll wanna know genetics. And what do you get?" Here, Max spat the words out like they were poison. "Never ageing scientists who never lose their knowledge or skill, and have secret societies where children and humans and animals and tested on to fulfil his darkest questions and cravings."

"That is a very big possibility." Alice whispered, her eyes clouded. Jasper calmed us all down, but we all had one thing in common at that very moment; our _fear_.

"She's right, Esme." Alice whispered again. Her eyes widened and took on that glassy look – the one that told us she was having a vision. The room grew silent and dark as small whimpers escaped her mouth, and she clutched Jasper like a lifeline, her face twisted in a grimace.

"You're in a cage. All of you. Scientists, labs, bodies, endless bodies…" She convulsed, her nails digging into Jasper's porcelain skin. "You're right, Aro experimented…oh my god…your wings are _GONE_!" her voice rose in a wail. "Needles, cages, numbers, water, drowning…Angel, sweet angel…dissected, tossed, brain in a tank…Skye…Skye, Skye, Skye…"

Edward was gripping his head, his breath escaping in harsh grunts from between his clenched teeth.

"You escaped." Her voice was a breathless cry. "Caught, put back in a cage…murder, blood, splattered all over the walls…no, no, _no_!"

Suddenly Edward was a blur, and with a thundering retort the front door was thrown off its hinges, and it smashed into the surrounding trees around our house.

"_ALICE_!" He roared, his voice filled with terror. "Make it stop! _STOP_!"

With a gasp Alice wrenched herself from her vision, her small body wracking with convulsions as she started to dry sobbing.

Edward took a while to calm down. When he did, he came back inside, took Bella in his arms, and held her silently. No one spoke. Finally, Edward lifted his head, his eyes staring vacantly into space.

"If Aro finds Skye or the flock…what Alice saw, _will_ be the future. There will be no bargaining, no contracts, no treaties. He will take them back to Italy to be tested on – and they will all die."

* * *

**So yea. Only a few more chapters, and maybe an epilouge.**

**Review?**

**xx**


	29. Chapter 28

**Real sorry for the delay, guys.**

**I'm gonna post the last chapter (and possibly epilouge) tonight. **

**Thank you all for waiting so patiently.**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

I looked up at my family and the flock, the multicoloured eyes gazing back at me, waiting for my reaction. I sighed and slumped down, my head in my hands.

"Then it's decided." My voice was vaguely muffled. "I'm going with the flock. Or we'll die."

* * *

Esme POV

The last week with Skye was the hardest.

Heavens above. I shouldn't be speaking like I'm never going to see her again; we would keep in contact through phones and the occasional email. But as the week slipped by and the flock began to stock up on calories and get ten full hours of sleep, I began to realize the seriousness of the situation.

My baby was leaving – and I could not do a thing about it.

Carlisle, the dear, comforted me as much as he could, but the best thing was to leave me alone, and I told him so. I felt like I was watching my little son die all over again – apart from it was Skye, and that I had raised her for nearly seventeen years.

I kept the sadness at bay, and threw myself into the motherly tasks of cooking and cleaning. Only Jasper and Edward knew what I was really feeling and thinking – and yet, being the gentlemen they were, they didn't say anything, only silently gave me comfort when I needed, keeping the deep depression I felt at bay.

* * *

Max POV

I hadn't realized how close Skye was to her human friends.

She didn't want to tell them much – only she was going to some boarding school in England, and that she didn't know when she'd be back. She spent a lot of time with them at lunch, just sitting and talking quietly to them. The flock and I sat at a separate table, and I was secretly glad I didn't have loads of people I was close to. I was happy with my flock, and that was it.

Fang caught my eye and smiled. _Are you okay?_ His eyes seemed to say.

I grinned back. _Fine._

My grin grew wider as blood rushed to his cheeks.

Aw. How adorable.

The Cullen household was sombre, but I could tell everyone was trying to make the most out of what they had with Skye. Alice took her shopping, Carlisle took her to work with him, Emmett had the biggest 2 day tournament of monopoly I've ever seen, Esme sat with her in the conservatory and they sewed, Jasper continued their exercises and sparring, and Rosalie...well. She spent a whole day teaching Skye the mechanics of a car, and after it dropped a quick kiss on her forehead before disappearing into the forest.

Throughout the week we were in bed by ten o'clock and up at eight o'clock. I tried to get the younger ones to stop eating sweets – that plan particularly backfired when Fang caught my naughty little self eating chocolate behind Esme's greenhouse. So I grudgingly agreed that they could pig out – considering I broke my own rule.

I couldn't decide whether Iggy was happy or upset Skye was coming with us. Ever since that fateful day Skye decided to come with us – well, she didn't really have a choice, Alice's vision made sure of that. Yikes, that pixie can be scary – he's been either constantly eager to get going, or moody and complaining he doesn't want to go. Mehh. I'll leave the mind psyching to Edward.

But seriously. When we leave, I hope it isn't one of those long drawn out goodbyes. I hate crying – especially in front of my flock.

* * *

Skye POV

This is the worst week of my life. I've spent nearly my whole life with this family – and now I had to leave them, in order to save us all. Thinking about the long separation causes tears to spring to my eyes and my throat to close up....and then Edward or Jasper would be beside me in a heartbeat, holding me close and murmuring gently in my ear.

Max and Fang took it upon themselves to teach me the basic rules of being on the run. They told me what their normal schedule was, what they all did when attacked, how to jump on the 2 instead of the 3 out of the countdown....

"Basically do what Max says." Fang flipped a strand of his dark fringe away from his face. "Not that you have much of a choice, anyway...." He muttered.

Thanks to super hearing, Max heard. And her wings exploded out of her back, sending him flying off his chair and to the floor.

I spent the week with my family, slowly saying goodbye. I could see the intense pain in Esme's eyes whenever I caught her staring at me, and although that was rare the pain I saw made me want to cry. But I kept my head up and soldiered on.

Skye Cullen was not raised to be a cry baby.

Saying goodbye to my close friends was hard to. I was going to miss Emily the most – she cried when I told them all I had to go to a 'new school'....aka, run all over the world and don't get eaten by nasty who-dunnits with razor sharp teeth...

Like I said. A new school.

I spent a surprisingly a lot of time curled up in my room, having luxurious baths and reading all of the books I could say were mine. The luxury I had had all my life was something I'll miss, and judging by the stories the flock have told me I have no doubts our journey will be uncomfortable and hard, completely opposite to my world.

The week slipped past quietly, the set date sliding closer and closer. I ignored it and spent as much time as I could with my family, but it was still there, taunting me with its closeness.

* * *

Finally, the night before the day we would leave, I came across Iggy on the roof. He was staring sightlessly over the tree tops, his knees drawn up and his head resting upon them.

"Hey, Skye." He said quietly.

I sat down beside him, rubbing my arms to cause friction. "Watcha doing here all alone?"

He didn't move. "Thinking."

I bumped him slightly with my shoulder, rolling my eyes. "Can I ask what about?"

He was silent for some time, and then started speaking slowly. "I'm worried about...having you." He admitted. "In the flock. You've never fought erasers, you've never been in a true fight...I'm just thinking about how you'll fair. I mean, c'mon. Compared to us, you're a baby."

I ignored the sting of hurt. "I understand."

We were both silent for a while.

"Skye." He whispered into the silence. "I want to permanently see."

I smiled and put my hand to his cheek, my voice soft. "Ok." I whispered back.

* * *

In Carlisle's study, Edward transferred some of my blood into a syringe, and injected it into Iggy's arm. After fifteen minutes Iggy let out a low exclamation, and grinned at me, his eyes bright.

"Now I can see, I can keep an eye on you." He smirked.

I smiled. "I can still hold your hand though, can't I?" And took his hand.

He blushed.

* * *

**Thank you all!**

**xx**


	30. Chapter 29

**Like I promised.**

**There might be an epilouge.....i'll decide in the next five minutes!**

**Enjoy the ending, please :)**

**xx**

* * *

Skye POV

It was time.

Esme fussed around my bag pack, tightening the straps and making sure it had everything in it. The world outside was dark, a waiting coolness that ceased to fade.

"First aid...food...whi– oh, my lord! You don't have a whistle!" She cried, and disappeared.

Carlisle caught her as she attempted to flit past him, and held her close. "Calm down, my love." He whispered, kissing her cheek. She responded by burying her head into his shoulder, overcome by emotion.

The flock were already filing out the door, their faces sad but surprisingly eager to get on the road again. Carlisle had already informed us all about his holiday homes, and we aimed to travel for a bit, throwing anything following us off course before going towards the first home – in Scotland.

Yes, it was rainy. Yes, it seemed like a tiny country. But in order to throw the Volturi completely off track, we had to go there – even if it's to stay for a few months.

I looked back to see the flock limbering up, laughing and joking. I looked back into the sombre faces of my family, my eyes searching.

I remember the very day I'd arrived, I'd felt safe. It wasn't even conscious knowledge, but the instant I'd woken up and thought I was surrounded by angels I knew that I'd be okay. The years that have passed have given me a better perception of the world, a more cryptic, understanding outlook that will stay with me my entire life.

This family saved me – and now it was my time to save them.

"Come on, guys." I chided them softly. "I'm going away for an extended holiday – not forever."

No one looked at me. All of them were too caught up in grief.

I let out a laugh, and threw my arms wide, my grin beaming to match. "Free tackle!"

Of course, Emmett got there first. And then it was a confusing mass of clothes and limbs and cold skin, all struggling to hug me and sliding over one another like perfectly rehearsed ballet. We stood there, in our tight group hug, before I started hugging everyone individually.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward – my brothers.

Rosalie and Alice – my sisters.

Carlisle – my father.

And finally, the longest hug belonged to Esme – my mother.

When we let go, she looked behind me. I followed her gaze to where the flock were waiting, their faces welcoming. I looked back, my breath caught in my throat, and Esme nodded, letting me go.

"Fly, my baby." She whispered. "Fly like you've always wanted."

I turned and ran out the door, a short laugh escaping my open mouth. The flock ran with me, opening their wings and rising into the air like swans lifting themselves off a lake, their beautiful wings flapping as they glided into the morning. I was the last one to leave the ground, my heart beating fast and my heart in my throat. My eyes were wide and I felt so light, my head fit to burst. I rose with the others, the wind whistling past my ears and my muscles straining, feeling whole to be with my friends. My _flock_. As one, we circled in a wide arc to fly over the house towards the rising sunset.

My family waited on the other side of the house as we burst over the mansion like pilots in a winged formation. The skin that held me entranced the very first time I'd seen it sparkled off their bodies like glistening diamonds, their amber eyes aglow. The trees melted past us as we soared, the warming air caressing my skin.

My family stood there still, like motionless statues, before one broke away and flitted down the long meadow. It was Esme. The others followed, and they ran along the ground as we flew. The meadow gave away to forest, and they wove in and out of the trees like bolts of sparkling energy. Then suddenly, the forest fell away and ended at a steep cliff, stopping their frantic movements. However, my flock flew on, over the gully and into the country.

Like in every movie ending I've ever seen, I couldn't held but take that one final glance back at the people who had raised and loved me. All of them counted, all of them mattered. This was for them.

Iggy flew closer to me, his hair blowing in the wind. "It'll be fine." He told me softly.

I grinned. "Of course it will be!"

And then I swooped underneath the flock and over in a spiralling circle before straightening out, taking my place in the formation.

Where I belonged, and I'd known it since I'd first seen the sun.

* * *

**PPPHHHHHHOOOOOAAAARRRRRRR!**

**That's me ended my first ever fanfic!**

**(excluding possible epilouge)**

**Thank you everyone who ever reviewed or ever read this story**

**I know so many authors say this**

**But without you, the reader, I never would have finished this story in a millions years.**

**You gave me the enuthusiasm and determination to sit down and write the chapters**

**THEREFORE**

**I am going to post a page of all the people who ever reviewed - you deserve honoury mentions for being so wonderful.**

**P.S If you don't see your name, email me and i'll put it up cos I probs missed it!**

**Thank you and much love,**

**a oxo**


	31. Reviewers Page

**Thank You to ALL of you ever reviewed and read the story.**

**P.S. Should I do an epilouge? And what didcha think of the ending? Too cheesy? To long? HIT ME!**

**Have a good christmas and keep on reading!!!!!**

**Here are my stunning reviewers......**

* * *

AGRIMLIKEDOG

Suck Neck

Embrace-The-Madness

**(Check out her stories)**

RoryAceHayden147

SoundsLikeAPersonalProblem

The 24.7 Daydreamer

Shayne Rider

XvamprincessX038

NadiaC

Raine16

Rebelwilla

Can't Decode Me

selgojbdemlorujmusic

Xx-Danger-x-Magnet-xX

Ultra violet 1395

PeinVPuppy

Wolfy Pup

XxToXiC CrYsTaLxX

greyskys

ecandbs8

Nichy

TwentyTawnyTigers

BlackWingedHate

HorsecrazyJr.

victorianvamp105


End file.
